No Pride and Another Try
by Glorioux
Summary: Seven years have gone since Kent. Mr. Darcy, an embittered widower, trapped into marrying Ann, sees Elizabeth, also a widow and already engaged. A playful magical creature, who wants Lizzie's happiness, offers him to go back to Kent, days before his declaration. He has no more pride and all he wants is a chance to win her love, and stop many wrongs. To be deleted -
1. Another Try

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux .

a/n here we go another story. Soon, I will be moving the Pp stories to my own site. We will see how much you like it.

**A Chance-**

**Seven Years after Kent**

Mr. Darcy was bitter. Life had been less than giving. Georgiana, his sister, had an unfortunate marriage to George Wickham, no other choice since she was pregnant. George ran through her dowry in no time; but five years late, George was killed by an angry husband. Now, at twenty-two, Georgiana was a shadow. The baby was stillborn, and she had one more stillborn, no other children since George had made her ill.

His marriage to Anne, after being turned down by Miss Elizabeth, was a disaster. Anne died along with her child after three tries. She cried whenever he came to her. So, here he was 35 years old, not knowing what to do.

He was at Kent, helping his aunt. She told him, "I received a letter, Mr. Collins died, pleurisy. His widow is an accomplished writer, imagine, she writes romance, indeed. He didn't have any children. They married after his wife died. She is here to pick up items he left at the Vicary. She is staying at a place nearby; I hope she doesn't come calling." When Darcy heard about it, he knew that he needed to look for her.

The next day he was walking near the place Elizabeth was staying when he saw her.

Dressed in bombazine, if any, she was more beautiful than ever. Darcy knew he had been an ass for ruining her sister's chances with Charles. Maybe a good thing considering how Charles had turned out. He had a steady string of mistresses since he married an insipid debutant. He had many 'angels' and several by-blows.

But...but, just six months ago, Charles told him, after drinking too much, "I search for my angel, the one I lost thanks to your advice, and I cannot find her, my Jane, lost forever. Can you get her for me? I saw her was more beautiful than ever. The older man who married her was glowing with happiness. My angel, with her, I would have been happy."

Hurst had nearly died, and his cousins had taken him away. He was another man when Darcy saw him. Caroline was poison; it was a fact since Louisa bloomed away from her.

He saw Miss Jane with her husband, an older Baron, in his low forties. She was smiling and seemed happy. They had two children, happiness shone around them. She was gracious when she met him. She was with her other sister, the one who nearly died in the hands of the awful wretch she married.

Today Darcy was walking his misbehaved dogs, two terriers. They ran to Mrs. Collins. He could swear he saw sparkles when she bent to pet them. Two young children ran to her, what, he thought there were no children. It didn't matter; his body had reacted as it always did, hungry for her. He wanted to take her in his arms and behave like a savage. Take her against a tree, just raise her skirts, unbutton his trousers, oh god...' _Stop it.' _He told himself.

He went to get his dogs. This spring day was perfect, flowers were in bloom everywhere, the earth smelled a little wet, and the songbirds chirped. She wore a cotton gown, full sleeves, a new fashion. It suited her slender torso, her bonnet hung down her back. Her hair escaped the bun, wild curls framing her slim face. Beauty, she was pure beauty, her rosy full lips begging to be kissed. Nothing had changed, he wanted her, he was madly in love with her, no doubt.

He called his dogs again, they refused to come. As he was approaching, his cousin General Richard Fitzwilliams was coming from the other direction. Richard sped up and was by Elizabeth before Darcy.

Richard kissed Elizabeth's hand way too long. Richard saw him and greeted him. Darcy decided this time nobody was going to stop him.

"William, let me introd..."

Darcy cut him off, "We are well acquainted."

Elizabeth blushed, "We are," her eyes lowered.

The children were calling her attention, boy and girl, maybe five or four or thereabouts, probably twins.

"Mommy, who is he? Anodder friend. He is nicer?" The boy asked no expecting an answer; they wanted to pet the dogs. The little girl said," He is prettier," and also started petting the dogs; the boy commented, "Prettier and has nice doggies."

The words rolled out his mouth, "Do you have children?"

"Yes, well, my sister and her husband passed away in an accident years ago, my young sister Lydia. They have been with me since they were months old, poor Lydia." Elizabeth spoke nearly in a whisper, the children didn't seem to hear her.

Richard offered his arm, and she took it. Darcy wanted to punch his cousin. He tried to scream_, let her go, you fiend, she is mine, mine. You will not have her_. Moreover, he wanted to abduct her. She was staring, making his wishes to run away with her stronger.

"The carriage awaits, let's go my dearest. Later, old man, we are going for an outing, the family only." Richard was astute; he had sensed the currents of attraction, both ways; he wasn't a General for no reason, know your enemy and act timely. Which in this case meant, separate them as quickly as possible. As it was the children cried, they wanted to stay with the doggies, and with the pretty manP they had to be dragged, hole ring.

Richard saw the imminent danger, William already had allies on the children who had not accepted him after much trying. But children flocked to William; he had to keep William away; William was too rich and too handsome.

Just like that, Darcy was left standing, his mind on disarray, he had much time to think over his ridiculous behavior. Darcy felt ill, even vomited, and was dyspeptic whenever he thought about it; but was winning her heart this time. He cursed aloud, "I won't lose her this time. What I wouldn't do to get her?"

"Anything?"

He heard a squeaky voice. "Who is that?" He looked around, nobody, "Nobody, must I hallucinating."

"No, you aren't."

Darcy saw a tiny man, the size of cricket in front of his nose. He closed and opened his eyes, it was still there. His dogs sat in front of him, their eyes fixed on Darcy. They saw the whoever and banged their tail. Two bones with juicy bits of meat appeared from nowhere, they were real.

"Are you a demon?"

An explosion of laughter followed, "Hardly, I just heard you."

"Wait," a man, about his age, much, much taller than him, stood in front of him. He wore strange clothing, akin to a knight from old, a long and a short sword, daggers, and many other items and satchels, bow, quiver, jeweled cuffs around his wrists, the works. The cloth was magnificent, odd colors unknown to Darcy.

'My pleasure, you may call me, hmm, what? I guess Prince Argo would be suitable," he smiled an innocent smile, not really. He was a spider weaving its web. Darcy saw the sharp incisors, a demon.

Darcy noticed the circlet around Argo's head, shining with gems, perfect, flawless.

"Who are you?" Darcy asked.

"You wouldn't believe it. You met me a few times, but I looked different, best said, you met my twin, whose human body died due to his silliness, killed by your sister's husband. But I want my Lizzie's happiness; she is my dead wife's double, my precious. The husband was forced on my Lizzie by the horrid woman my brother married, beautiful, but rotten and silly, probably a witch. She had two sickly children and played favorites. She ruined Lydia, a sweet baby." The man paced, he was agitated.

"I was busy defending my people, by the time I was back, it was a done deal. My brother had made a huge mess out of all. My father had warned me, but I wanted to trust him. I left him to hide here, in care of my babes, err my nieces. Mr. Collins's wife had died, and the nasty wife forced my baby to marry the idiot. Of course, I had to be gone again." He growled, sounding like a tiger. The terriers were too busy eating away to mind.

Darcy was no fool; the three were his children, one was Elizabeth, was the other Jane, and the third? Nieces, if nieces, whose children were they? No, the nieces were his children.

"Are you saying, he is," before he could finish, Mr. Bennet stood in front of him.

"No, my twin is alive but cannot come back. Son, are you willing to do whatever it takes to gain her back?"

"Yes, just name it."

"Well, how about traveling some years back to Kent. To the time when you made the worse mistake of your life. Sorry for saying it, but you were a pompous fool. Get mad, but when Lizzie told me, I saw her memory. She was angry when I laughed. I am sure you know it." Argo looked at Darcy's grimace.

"Then use whatever you learned from the now to amend the past. It will only help some since you will change it all. You were right about Bingley; my niece Jane is married to one of us, which would have happened with time in any case, but then who knows. Only the three daughters are my child, I mean nieces. Mrs. Bennet was married to an officer, my brother gave his name to the other two."

"Yes, nieces, I hear you." Darcy could see that Mr. Bennet was fibbing.

"Are you willing? You will go back to just a little before your horrible declaration here in Kent. By the way, I have an enemy who likes it the way it is. Why I am not sure, but I think it is tied to you, I don't know why. Maybe we can figure it out. I need to look into your past. I have an idea."

Darcy imagined how wonderful it would be to have a chance to get Elizabeth. He would be able to lie naked with her; to see his babies growing inside her; to hold her and kiss her all day long; to take her glorious messy hair down; to sleep holding on to her naked body, "Oh, yes!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Well, if you agree, I need a drop or two of your blood; in exchange, I will give you a drop or two of mine, you will notice changes, good ones; use them wisely." Argo didn't elaborate, seemingly, he liked to play games.

"And my soul?" Not that Darcy cared. He lived in hell already.

"Ah, you are thinking about Faust? The German writer's hero who sold his soul to the devil?" He guffawed, "Demons don't make deals, I fought them a few times. Whereas most are nasty beings inside, they are beautiful outside. So let's see, if you fail, you will be back here, and your cousin will get my niece. They are marrying in a fortnight."

"And if I don't fail?" Fitzwilliams Darcy asked.

"No idea, but everything will play out. You control the outcome, but your pride has to go, who are you? Has your fortune made you happy? Has the estate bought with dirty money, with the blood of slaves, yes, from the slave trade, brought you joy?"

Darcy was miserable, "Who are you?"

"As I said before, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me, but I am real." Mr. Bennet, or his double, shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, do it!" Darcy wanted to get started.

The man pulled out a pin from a sash he wore and pricked Darcy's finger, and then his. He took drops of blood on his finger and licked it; Darcy did the same. He heard him say, "I should have guessed, of course, I am silly and blind. Why else, yes, it is tied to him."

Darcy's insides burnt, he felt odd, like he was falling, he nearly went down. He looked up and saw the sky and a light rain; it was springtime, not fall.

He looked at his clothes, he recognized the coat from years ago. He saw a lithe figure coming his way. She wore the clingy blue dress with small flowers embroidered on the hemline. The same one that she wore long ago with a dark Spencer, her bonnet was askew. She had been running, her cheeks were pink, her slippers and the bottom of her dress muddy, and her hair escaped the pins. She was Elizabeth from seven years before, so damn beautiful, prettier than all. His body was hard, all of it, or it felt that way.

"Miss Elizabeth, what a pleasure, you look like a ray of sunshine." His smile made her step back.

Elizabeth was taken aback with the over-friendly Mr. Darcy; his smile surprised her, he was breathtaking. There wasn't anyone like him, pompous, proud, but without an equal.

She blushed, "Well, you give me much credit."

"I speak the truth," he did, if this were not a dream, he was going to get her this time. Being married to scared Anne was a nightmare, she had cried whenever he came to her. Darcy remembered he had to pretend she was Elizabeth and be half-drunk. Anne's kisses made his stomach ill; she didn't often bathe, afraid it would make her sick, so she didn't smell particularly pleasant. The few times she was with her, he went to his room and bathed. He had thought about it long enough, he had been ridiculous, proud, and arse, the biggest arse ever...Telling Elizabeth that he was lowering himself indeed.

"I heard you are visiting your newly married friend. I was afraid when I heard that sycophant Collins married someone from the Hertfordshire; I was feeling ill until I was told his wife's name is Charlotte."

"Why afraid and ill?" When Elizabeth said it, she realized she was flirting. Oh, dear. She was sure she heard a few snickers. _Nosy creatures,_ why were they involved?

"Afraid it was you. I was ill for hours. I thought my heart, no, my body was breaking in two." Darcy stared at her with hungry eyes; she could feel his eyes caressing her.

Elizabeth blushed, wondering if her uncle was around playing tricks, perhaps. She remembered,_ Last week memories of her early childhood had come. She wished that she was back in that beautiful place, but her mother had been killed. When she had talked to her father, he had begged her to be quiet. She was confused, in her memories, her father was her uncle, strange. She was, err, flying, playing with unusual pets until they came, the traitorous fiends. Her mother had fought them, many died that day._

_It had to do with her 21-year-old birthday; it was that day when Jane came into her room. Jane asked her if she had memories. She had been waiting for years to ask Lizzie._

_They were talking about feeling a change but was not sure what, it was the first time they saw their uncle Argo. He asked them to come with him, but both refused. It would break their father's heart. So, uncle Argo told them he would need to keep them blocked, he said their gifts had to be hidden until he figured out what to do. They would not be able to talk to their father, the reason was not easily explained, nor understood._

As for Jane, she was currently mourning Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth knew her visit here was not the best idea, since Lady Catherine liked to put her down. The sickly Miss Anne was petty and mean; the truth be said, she smelled unpleasant. Moreover, Charlotte was as thick as thieves with the ladies.

"Miss Elizabeth, shall we stroll?" He smiled again. She couldn't resist his smile. He was so tall and so perfect, goodness, he smelled good. Should she?

A.n Ah, we shall see.


	2. Winning Elizabeth

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n thanks to all the reviewers liysyl, serenite rose, Shelby66, LoveInTheBattleField, Deanna27, Wyndwhyspyr, gabyhyatt, ChrisM0519, es133, QOP, Jansfamily4, and the anonymous ones, I will answer later.

Thanks to the anonymous reviewer who refreshed my memory about the Lucas and Anne.

**A short note for those who need a reminder. Once again, I will exercise my right to write, and you can exercise your right not to read. This is not a professionally edited version, and you can read for free in this version.**

**Although I like to ignore nasty comments, some are too much. Reminding me that I am sick and following scathing comments about my writing need a response. ****For those who feel the need to spew their nasty, passive aggressive comments, please refrain of doing so because nothing is gained. There is enough hatred all over the world, poisoned words just make it all worse**. **Let's play nicely in this sand box. Blessings to all, may you all find peace.**

* * *

**Winning Elizabeth-**

Mr. Darcy stood waiting for Elizabeth's response, still not sure if he had imagined the entire episode, but it felt real. His heart was about to explode.

After a short deliberation, she nodded. "Yes," Elizabeth said, as she took his arm. Darcy was in heaven; her gloved hand felt like a hot plate on his arm, warming his body. Sally moved to walk by Elizabeth.

"Jane is in London," her face looked sad.

Both heard a tiny chuckle this time, looked around, and saw nothing. Elizabeth suspected that one or more of her pesky relatives were there. They were nosy and spied on her. She remembered, _she wanted her powers, but her uncle denied them, so unfair. "Come with me, and you can have them." If she had her powers, she __would be able to help Jane._

"Why the sad face? Is it because of your sister?" He asked. When he saw her lower lip trembling, he felt like a sewage rat.

"She couldn't see Mr. Bingley, so she thinks something was up," Elizabeth's voice was but a whisper.

She was upset, he could see that. It made him wonder what if Charles would have been faithful to Jane? No, Charles had many women, and, probably, several by-blows. Later on, Darcy found out that Charles was like that since Cambridge. He liked Charles but remembered all those things he found out in the future. Charles was like that before and after. However, Charles had confessed his feelings, thus, Mr. Darcy wondered if people could change. They could, he was the proof, he had changed a lot after he lost Elizabeth.

The two younger Bingley, were not a good lot. In the future, Hurst finally took his wife when his cousins came and dragged him away. He said that Miss Bingley had interfered and ruined his marriage. At that time, Hurst was bloated, a drunk, a glutton, and nearly dead. Low and behold, years later, Darcy had seen Hurst and Louisa; they had two children and were happy. The new Hurst was brimming with health and wealth, a country gentleman, busy working and conducting a little trade, the later was an idea of his now assertive wife. Last he saw them, Louisa was expecting a new child.

Darcy swallowed hard, he was the reason Bingley hid. Time to speak, he thought, "Hmm, may I be frank?"

Elizabeth finally answered, she nodded, tears threatening to spill. He saw them, stopped, and offered a handkerchief, "Here, don't be sad." He took a chance and touched her eyes with the handkerchief. What he wanted was to lick her tears. He was hopeless, her scent was opium, making him feel odd, like he was flying,

"I think he hid from her, after asking her to call on them when in London. Mr. Bingley has hurt my sister." Her lip stuck out; and once again tears filled her eyes.

"Miss Elizabeth, maybe it is a blessing." How much to say? "Charles is whimsical, he is charming, but maybe not, ahem, loyal? Ahem, perhaps, you know." Darcy grimaced.

"Like with other ladies? Does he have a mist... never mind." Lizzie tightened her lips disapprovingly. Her body tensed, he could feel her dislike, this was new.

"Perhaps, but if you wish, I could talk to Charles," Mr. Darcy offered quickly.

Elizabeth pondered, what if he made Jane sad? Her uncle said all happened for a reason; even marrying the horrid Mrs. Bennet. Her uncle despised her mother; she meant Mrs. Bennet.

"Thanks for the kind offer, let me think." She was going to ask her uncle. He always came when she called.

They walked and talked until a footman stopped them, "Sir, the Lady wants you back, right now."

He remembered that Aunt Catherine spied on him, "I am busy, tell her I will be by when I am done." He glared at the footman. "Tell whoever is following me to be afraid. If you are the one, expect trouble."

Darcy looked at the footman trying to read him. The footman brought messages from? Darcy concentrated, from whom, he wasn't not sure. Reading others was also new, maybe he needed to practice.

Elizabeth was surprised when she saw him glaring at the scared footman. Mr. Darcy really wanted to be with her, amazing. As for the footman, she had seen him before, carrying messages from Lady Catherine to and fro the Collins' home.

"I've seen him before, he runs errands for Lady Catherine," Elizabeth said, but held back the messages information, not wanting to be a gossip.

"I see, my aunt thinks she can impose her will on me. I am having the most pleasant time in years, and I'm not willing to cut it short. So, Miss Elizabeth, how about a stroll after lunch, my girl needs her walk, she is getting fat." Darcy grinned, remembering Sally's fat belly were pups. Nobody had known since Sally had never bred before, and she was seven. The old girl had fallen for a terrier from a neighboring state. In the future, Sally would stay home most of the time, she was old; but now she was his walking and traveling companion.

"Yes, it would please me." Yes, it would, Elizabeth liked this new version of Mr. Darcy. This wasn't the man she remembered, not at all. He was a most pleasant companion.

The other spies, Darcy figured were Collins and his wife, "It would be better if you didn't tell Mrs. Collins."

Elizabeth nodded, he must have his reasons, maybe Charlotte talked to his aunt. Lady Catherine had told her Mr. Darcy would be asking for Lady Anne's hand; though her uncle had told her not to believe all she heard.

Darcy was nearly walking on a cloud when he was back at his aunt's home. Yes, yes, Elizabeth would be his.

But it wouldn't be easy, someone was aware of a significant change_. Damn, Argo was too mighty, he had to change the tide of time, but for only a few. It was time to investigate, _the someone decided.

Darcy asked for a tray to be sent to the library for lunch. When his aunt sent for him, he answered, "Tell her that I will see her later today." He knew she was going to interrogate him, "Fergus," Darcy called his younger valet/cousin/guard. He and his brother were with with the Darcy family since they were left at Pemberley as orphans.

"Go to the kitchen, be discreet and bring a couple meat pies, apples, cheese, bread, a bottle of wine, napkins, a sharp knife. Hmm, best if you pinch a couple of flowers. Put everything in a satchel along with a blanket. When I leave, make sure I am not followed. Tell Angus to go to Kent and buy jellies, biscuits, and chocolates. Tonight, bring a mattress to my room, while I am here, either you or Angus sleep with me." Darcy thought about Anne walking into his room.

Darcy changed into country gentry's clothes, more suited for a stroll in the woods. Elizabeth waited for him far enough from the Vicar's cottage; when Elizabeth saw him, her heart fluttered. He was grinning, making him look different, his clothes suited him. They walked fast, away from the Vicary. They talked, both had read a lot. Darcy couldn't get enough of her; this must be a dream, he was certain.

His looks made her heart accelerate. Elizabeth had taken her gloves off to pick up wild berries. When both went for the same berry, his hand landed over hers. Though the touch lasted only for a few seconds, she felt strange, an ache down in her privates.

Darcy felt a frisson of desire, touching her skin hardened his body, making him ready for her. He was glad that Sally, his fat terrier, was barking, since she had found the berry patch, Sally wanted the humans to share the berries with her. Her barks drowned his moan, he was in trouble. When they sat down to eat, her dress went up enough to see her calves, and he had nearly lost it.

Two days went by, and Elizabeth found her heart softening. More than softening, during the last walk, he had kissed her hand when they said goodbye. She wanted more, but what she wasn't sure what more was. His lips tingled, the kiss went to his groin. He wished he could go further, but wanted to do things right. They both stood looking at each other for a few seconds, before she walked away. It was a moment he would remember, it filled him with hope.

Darcy hadn't heard from Prince Argo and wondered. He had also managed to avoid his aunt, but it was getting harder. He was going to ask Elizabeth if he could court her.

Elizabeth was taking off her bonnet when she saw Charlotte.

"Where were you?" Charlotte asked curtly. Her tone wasn't very nice. She was staring at the roses Elizabeth was carrying. She and Mariah were visiting parishioners, and Lizzie hadn't been invited.

"I was strolling," she heard the nastiness on Charlotte's voice and was taken aback.

"Tongues are wagging, be careful." Charlotte nearly gritted her teeth. Elizabeth blinked, surprised.

Elizabeth ignored her. She excused herself and went to her room, fuming; she had to hold her tongue. Claiming a headache, Elizabeth took her lunch to her room. She heard Mariah and Charlotte whispers, they were in Mariah's room, _fools_, she thought.

Darcy was having problems with his aunt; Lady Catherine was spying and demanded to see him. He could no longer avoid her.

"You are playing with fire with the country miss. Remember that you are nearly engaged to marry Anne. You promised." She went on and on. His aunt demanded to set a date.

"I never promised to marry Anne; those are your dreams, not mine. I am tired, I am going to my room."

That afternoon when Darcy saw Mr. Collins' coming to see his aunt, he decided to eavesdrop. His hearing was terrific, a change. Sure enough, his aunt wanted Elizabeth gone. The Collins were reporting to his aunt.

When Darcy met Elizabeth, as agreed, he decided to ask, "Why don't you and your sister come to Pemberley, in a couple of weeeks. My young sister will be there, and my cousin Lady Fitzwilliams will be there as well. It would please me."

Elizabeth was wondering if Mr. Bingley would be there, "I thought about it; it would be best if Mr. Bingley is not there if we come." She had asked her uncle earlier; her uncle didn't think Mr. Bingley was a good husband choice. Elizabeth was upset, but her uncle told her that Mr. Darcy could make his own decisions and to ignore Charlotte. "Dear, Charlotte and her sister are jealous that Mr. Darcy is paying attention to you. The reason is simple, he is handsome, wealthy, and intelligent," her uncle had told her.

When Elizabeth came from her walk, Charlotte was waiting for her; she apologized but said that Elizabeth needed to cut her visit short since Mariah wanted to go home. When she thought about it, she knew that it was because of her strolling with Mr. Darcy.

Charlotte wanted Darcy to marry Miss Anne. Charlotte has said as much, "We cannot aspire so high, Mr. Darcy is a gentleman destined for someone much better than us. I have seen you strolling with him several times. I just want to be your friend and advise you well. We are country gentry. He is rich and sophisticated, beyond us. My dear, your father doesn't even have a tittle like my father."

Elizabeth held her tongue, wishing she had her powers to do something, like turning her friend into a toad.

After lunch, which she ate in her room, Elizabeth went out for a stroll. The Collins had gone to visit the tenants and hadn't invited Elizabeth to come alone, which suited her.

As soon as she saw Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth accepted his invitation. "I am going back, Mariah wants to go home."

Darcy wanted to hold her and comfort her; he felt her distress, but he didn't want her rejection. "Please go in my carriage, so you don't have to travel in a coach. I would feel better if you did so." Darcy wanted the best for her.

Since Elizabeth was unhappy with Charlotte, she accepted. Their walk was tinged with sadness of the imminent separation.

Later that day, Charlotte wouldn't let Mariah travel with Elizabeth when Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth was incensed, "I see. Please don't invite me to come again. Our friendship has suffered an irreparable break. I understand where your loyalties lie; please don't write."

"I am most disappointed you used my hospitality to lure Mr. Darcy. Mr. Collins is right, you are a wanton."

Elizabeth couldn't help it, she slapped Charlotte's face. A good thing, a pesky relative stopped her hand, "Err, you had a bee about to sting you," was Elizabeth's excuse as she ran to pack, and then went to look for Mr. Darcy. He had hinted he would be walking, later on, the moon was bright. Besides, Darcy had noticed he had perfect night vision; and Elizabeth could also see in the dark.

Darcy found Elizabeth sitting on a bench near the Collins' home. He'd heard her crying. Sally sat by Elizabeth. She stood and ran into his arms. He held his Lizzie in his arms while she sobbed at Charlotte's pettiness. "I will send Fergus to pick you up. Don't be sad." Whereas he kept his distance as well as he could, his arousal would scare hee, he wanted was to kiss her tears away.

"I changed my mind, why make Jane suffer, invite Mr. Bingley." They heard a groan, but both ignored it.

He kissed her forehead, exhibiting self-control he lacked. Elizabeth had, for a second, expected a kiss. _Maybe I am a wanton, so be it, _she thought.

Charlotte kept an eye on her while she packed, Mariah was whining, wanting to ride in the fancy carriage. "No, Elizabeth is nearly fallen," Charlotte answered. Amazingly a bee landed on Charlotte's nose and bit her. A bee nobody saw. Her nose was swollen to twice her size, Mariah laughed non-stop. Elizabeth didn't offer assistance, all she wanted was to run away from that house.

Elizabeth woke up at the crack of dawn after a bad night of tossing and turning. She waited outside, not wanting to be in that house. In the carriage, she found a basket with bread, cheese, cold chicken and ham, a sweet-tart, apple cider, and other treats. He sent her a bouquet of flowers and made sure there were blankets and a hot coal box, in case she got cold. On the seat, she found a wrapped parcel with books to read. Mr. Darcy made sure she was comfortable. Fergus posed as a footman to make sure she was safe. He had also sent a box with biscuits and jellies for her sisters.

When she was leaving, Mariah came out running with the maid helping her with her trunk. "Please wait and take me. I just insulted Mr. Collins, and he bid me goodbye. I will tell my parents what he told me. He said that I was on the road to perdition defending you. A bee bit his nose when he said you were Jezebel. Laughing, I said, "You and my sister match; a fit punishment for calumny." So he said that I had to leave, Charlotte agreed and said that wasn't welcome again. When I asked how should I go? Both said that it was my problem. Looking at their noses, I couldn't stop laughing." Mariah talked without taking one breath, when she finished, she was grinning. Elizabeth had to smile.

Since Elizabeth was so angry with Charlotte, letting the sycophant, wormy husband of hers call her names, she allowed Mariah to come. Mariah declared this was the best carriage ever. Mariah told Elizabeth all kinds of gossip. Some about Charlotte's sending several messages to Lady Catherine, "Charlotte is jealous because you get the prince, and she gets the frog. My parents won't be happy, kicking me out their home. Charlotte will be in trouble; I hope so!" Mariah's expression reflected her desire for swift retribution.

Mrs. Lucas thanked Elizabeth profusely when she brought Mariah in such a fancy carriage. Mariah was an actress, breaking down and sobbing, twisting the tale, making her sister sound like a jealous and petty villain. Sir Lucas came out in the middle of the story and was outraged. Elizabeth left in a hurry, letting Mariah fib. Earlier, Mariah had been gossiping about her with Charlotte, not her problem.

When Elizabeth arrived home, Mrs. Bennet started to reprimand her, nastily, for riding alone, until Fergus intervened. "Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mariah left her shawl, we can drop on the way back."

"Please do so," Elizabeth smiled, well knowing that Mariah hadn't left her shawl. Her uncle was right; her mother, Mrs. Bennet, was not a very nice person. Some said she and her sisters were nasty witches, it sounded right.

When Fergus brought in her trunk, Elizabeth thanked him and gave him a short letter she had written to Darcy, telling him about Mariah and to thank him.

In her room, she found her uncle. He was pint-size. "You look happy. Tell me what happened."

"I am sure you know." Elizabeth stared at him, a little cross because she hadn't seen him since she was asked to go home.

He didn't know because he had been busy. But when he heard about the bees, he guffawed. "Imagine, you created the bees. Love can unlock some of your gifts. Your mother called insects to do her naughty deeds, often. Are you in love, do tell?" Her uncle Argo looked at her intently.

"No, not in love, but I like Mr. Darcy," she smiled mysteriously, and her uncle also smiled, knowingly. "So I have a gift, I wish I had them all. But I wasn't with Mr. Collins when the bee bit him," Elizabeth pondered.

Her uncle laughed harder. "I guess they will be stung every time they speak badly of you. You didn't remove the bee calling, unless you go back to their house, it will happen over and over. You are your mother, she was goodness with a hot temper and a naughty streak. Well done darling."

Elizabeth sat in the bed to laugh, not feeling a bit sorry, revenge tasted sweet. The idea of the Collins with semipermanent red noses brought her great satisfaction, making her feel somewhat vindicated.

a/n Mr. Darcy is going all out to get his Lizzie. Elizabeth is finding she likes a little revenge, good for her.


	3. The Visit

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n here we go again. Darcy thinks it will be an easy sailing, think again.

* * *

**The Visit **

**Kent**

Darcy felt like dancing, Miss Elizabeth was on her way home, and soon on her way to Pemberley. Too bad, a new interloper had seen Elizabeth, Colonel Fitzwilliams.

"William, I like Miss Elizabeth. Maybe it is time to settle. You could help me." Richard sat next to Darcy, who was dreaming away. What was Richard saying, this hadn't happened before.

"She is poor, she has no dowry, and you need a wife with a decent dowry," Darcy answered.

"Where did you get that idea? Miss Elizabeth told me her uncle's solicitor had contacted them. Her uncle arranged for large dowries for the Bennet sisters. But I would like her without a dowry, she is a fox. She can warm my bed anytime."

Darcy had nearly punched Richard for daring to talk about Elizabeth that way. They were sharing a brandy, and he had almost crushed the glass in anger.

Of course, Argo, the uncle, was playing with him. He'd call him as soon as he was alone. Darcy had been so happy that he had yet to talk to Argo.

"Ah, I see. But don't refer to a nice lady warming your bed." Darcy talked between his teeth, he was controlling his anger.

Richard guffawed, "I forgot you are a civilian, a prissy, and a bit of a prude. Anyway, Miss Elizabeth told me that you invited her and her sister to Pemberley in a couple of weeks. May I come?"

Darcy was fuming, her uncle wasn't going to make it easy. He also wondered when would George kill Mr. Bennet?

"Richard has it not occurred to you that I might also like Miss Elizabeth. Why else would I invite her to Pemberley?"

Richard guffawed. "She is not enough, a country gentleman's child is not for you."

He heard the damn chuckle. "Richard, did you hear that?"

"Heard what?"

The aggravations were not over; the Collins had been invited to dinner. Both had swollen red noses, bees had bitten them. When he heard the story, he nearly laughed. But the merriment didn't last, not with the words that follow, the couple apologized for bringing an almost fallen woman as their guest. When Lady Catherine agreed and called Elizabeth a strumpet, both Richard and Darcy stood and left the table.

That night, Darcy woke up at Sally's loud barks. Anne had tried to come into his room, and Angus had stopped her at the door. Sally, the night's hero, held on to Anne's gown, pulling and ripping a large piece. That did it, Darcy left at the crack of dawn the next morning without saying goodbye. Sally walked carrying the cloth on her mouth and refused to give it up. With the fabric, Mrs. Reynolds made a small doll stuffed with wool; it was Sally's favorite, she would bang it against the floor, 'killing it,' over and over, making Darcy and others laugh.

**Planning**

Jane accepted the invitation to Pemberley, so Elizabeth wrote to Darcy, and he invited Charles in good faith, and, now, he needed help, "Prince Argo, I know that you are around, I hear your bloody chuckles all the time. I want you here now!"

Darcy felt a smarting on his left ear, then on his right, "Damn," he exclaimed. He was in his room in Pemberley, planning for the sisters' arrival. Their aunt, Mrs. Gardiner, would be coming to chaperone them. Elizabeth asked if her young cousins could go along, of course, whatever Elizabeth wished.

He needed a way to keep an eye on George, how? He was a fool; he should have asked dates. For now, he would send one of his Scot relatives to spy on George. Georgiana would go over the pond; no hurry, Georgiana wouldn't get pregnant from George until several months from now. Ideally, he would keep an eye on Georgiana here at home, but he would rather be safe than sorry.

A lot of his future grief would come by way of George. What to do with her sisters? Damn, maybe George would be with the younger sister. He needed to send someone else to keep an eye on the young sisters.

The tiny Argo appeared sitting on a chair floating in the air. His leg was draped over the chair's arm, eating an unknown yellow fruit. He cut slices and put them directly in his mouth, using the knife. "What is the urgency? I don't remember making any deals to help you. Direct help is forbidden. If I could have, I would have done it myself. Hence a human was needed, one with interest to change the outcome."

"I didn't ask relevant questions, so I am at a loss," Darcy complained.

"Ask, if I know the answer and I am allowed to answer, will do so."

He reappeared normal size, sitting on Darcy's bed. Darcy suspected Argo was trying to upset him. Sally jumped, and Argo floated her to his lap.

"When does your brother get killed? "Darcy asked.

"I don't have an exact date, sometime in late May," Argo sighed.

"You don't know, and this is late April, damn it!" Darcy raised his voice, irritated.

"No, I don't know. Who should I have asked? My dau, I mean, I had kept my nieces' minds locked; how could I suddenly show up? Besides, you are changing everything; hence, who knows what happens when."

"I don't believe you, but fair. I think your nieces know about you. What is going on, Richard didn't show interest before," Darcy remarked.

"He didn't notice her, but your interest opened his eyes. Nobody said it would be easy." Argo answered.

"Are they your nieces? I think not. You are lying." Darcy nearly screamed.

"Why is it important? If they were my daughters, then I want you to succeed. Elizabeth was severely mistreated by your aunt and the idiot Collins, for years. My other niece also suffered great misery. Regardless, I love them. I would have come sooner had you said the horrible man and wife treated my darling so nasty. They kicked Lizzie out, but I found out too late. They called her a strumpet, did you know that? The friend wrote horrible lies to her parents, but the letter got lost. "

"Damn it, Elizabeth is your child, quit lying!" Darcy demanded.

"Fine, Elizabeth is my child; thus, she is royalty, I thought it was best if you didn't know. My wife was murdered, and one of my precious daughters died, the baby. I have daughters, and everyone is jealous. Elizabeth is her mother, her double," Argo dried his blue tears, he was upset. "I need to keep them here until we figure out who is behind my wife and baby's murder, and they are ready to leave."

Darcy apologized, the prince looked broken. "I wasn't with my wife when they were attacked; I was out in a fool's errand, all planned. I fell for the oldest trick of all."

When he finally calmed, they talked.

"What else? Yes, George Wickham is at the center, he tried with Elizabeth." Darcy informed Argo.

"George still wants her. Elizabeth had a terrible argument with him a few days ago. Now, he will try to go to one of her sisters. Sometimes I wonder about George, but if he is less than human, I cannot see it." Argo huffed.

"Are the children in the future, George's?"

"Maybe, her young sister died on childbirth. Collins offered to help," Argo looked sad; tears filled his eyes, again.

Yes, Lydia has to be the other sister, Darcy thought. "Now, when you put my blood on your mouth, you said that you should have guessed, guessed what?"

Argo looked amused, "Either your mother was naughty, or you are a, hmm, a changeling."

"What do you mean?" Darcy wondered what lie Argo would say. He was still eating the fruit, feeding Sally little tidbits. Darcy stretched his hand; Argo cut a slice of the fruit and placed it on Darcy's hand. Darcy smelled and put the slice in his mouth. It was tasty, firm flesh, sweet, juicy, and delicious.

"The fruit is mango, tasty, I cannot eat enough of it. Anyway, you could be upset, being that you are so proud."

"Say it," Darcy demanded. He looked at his hands, he had a small knife with a jeweled handle, and one of the fruits he just tasted. He cut a slice and ate it, waiting for the answer.

Argo shrugged his shoulders, "You aren't human, and if so, marginally."

No, he was human, Argo was lying, "Not possible, plenty of people were around when my mother gave birth. I was told my father took me out for everyone to see me. Plus, I was christened."

"Perhaps, but what if that baby died? And why is being blessed in a place of worship a prove that you are human? My children 'worship.' We aren't demons. What happened to your father?"

"A fever took him, but some said what killed him was an injury he hid from me. He was murdered, I figured it out."

"I must go look around, I will. Whoever, made sure your true nature stayed dormant. Whereas you want to know, maybe it is best if we found out if you can keep your human cover. I mean if you wish to see what is behind your disguise."

"I don't understand."

"You could be a centaur, a merman, an Angelus, a night dweller, or who knows, there are many possibilities. Or you could be like me. You have not seen my real self. If you changed and cannot go back to looking human, then what? It could happen," Argo was now drinking a tall glass of something Darcy did not recognize.

"You are lying," Darcy was unhappy with the news. Nevertheless, he ate another slice of the fruit. It was tasty.

Argo raised his eyebrow, "Am I?" He snapped his fingers. In front of Darcy, stood someone who didn't look human. Argo's skin was slightly green. The face was narrow; the eyes were large, with no pupils. The eyebrows slanted; he had full lips. The colorless hair, made of what seemed glass filaments hung wild down his back. He was not ugly; Darcy guessed women would like him. Truth be told, he was beautiful.

Argo turned around; Darcy saw translucent wings fluttering behind Argo. He noticed that Argo's face was covered with markings, not apparent at first.

"Are you able to fly?"

Argo floated, carrying Sally. She seemed to like it, yapping excitedly.

"May I have one of the pups? I will gift the mother and the other two with long lives and other gifts." Argo asked.

"Pups? Ah, yes, her fat belly. But she will only have two live pups, the other will die."

"No, give her to me. We can only be gifted your animals, I never been gifted one. I like Sally, she is lovely. With me, she will live a long life. I also want Sally. " Argo demanded.

"Do it, but only the pup, Sally is mine," Sally whined when Argo left but stopped when a piece of juicy chicken meat appeared.

He needed a way to keep an eye on George, how? Darcy thought. He was a fool, should have asked dates. For now, Darcy would send one of his Scot relatives to spy on George. Georgiana would go over the pond; he had time. She wouldn't get pregnant from George until several months from now. Ideally, he would keep an eye on her here at home, but rather safe than sorry. Damn him, a lot of his future grief would come by way of George.

**The Mother**

Darcy went to talk to Mrs. Reynolds, she was very nervous and broke in tears. "I didn't want to do it, but your father came to me. Your father, well, he had tried, and all the children had died."

"Tell me, I must know who my parents were." Darcy sat and waited.

"He said to get her baby. My other lady, poor her, could never deny your father. He said to bring her baby because he was afraid this new child would also die. Two had died, he should have known, but he fell hard for Lady Anne. I told him that it was wrong, he had chosen and to let my poor mistress be. But he couldn't; you see, your father wanted both, selfish, selfish." Mrs. Reynolds was agitated.

"What she, what Lady; I am confused," William asked.

"My Lady Analee, of course, she sent me to work for your father. Foolish of her, love crazed for him." Mrs. Reynolds dried her tears. "He said he had the right, so the night that Lady Anne's baby was born, you came along. You were a double, ready to replace a dead baby."

"Not a double, I am the first, I don't believe you. Who is Analee?"

"Your mother," Mrs. Reynolds answered.

Darcy heard the damn chuckle and a whisper, "She cannot tell you even if she wanted to; Reynolds, has been forbidden to speak. No matter I have a name now. Unfortunately, I cannot see inside Mrs. Reynolds. Whereas she is also not entirely human, just like you, she is clearly concealed. This means your father wasn't human."

"Where is my mother?" Darcy demanded.

"Please don't ask me. I am so sorry. I can only say that your father did much wrong, to both you and your mother. Poor my Lady Analee losing her baby, then seeing you grow, away from her," Mrs. Reynolds looked desolate.

"How about Georgiana? Whose child?" William Darcy asked.

Mrs. Reynolds refused to say more. "I said too much." She ran away from Darcy, who stood there looking confused.

When he went into his room, he wrote Lizzie an express, "_Bring all your sisters, the more, the merrier. I will send two carriages, one will be waiting in Londo_n..."

**Lizzie receives a letter.-**

Charlotte had been campaigning against her friend. After hearing Charlotte, Lady Catherine wrote Elizabeth, it was a very nasty letter.

Elizabeth opened the letter against her own advice, and also ignoring several tiny voices begging, "It is poison, rip in pieces, burn them, " and so on. But stubborn Elizabeth had to read it.

_Miss Bennet, You have abused the hospitality that Mrs. Collins so kindly extended to you. You, a penniless country maiden who behaves like a... I cannot even write the word in mind._

_You must know that Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter. Mrs. Collins says that she reminded you more than once. Mr. Darcy only seeks the carnal pleasures someone like you..._

Elizabeth was not able to finish reading because her uncle burnt the letter. He looked angry, his wild hair floating around him.

"Lies, Mr. Darcy is as engaged as I am. I have not been with anyone since your mother died. Ignore that woman, she is not fit to wash your feet."

"Aha, my mother was your," Elizabeth didn't complete her sentence since he made her forget his faux pas.

That lady deserves a punishment; she certainly did. That day, all Lady Catherine's hair fell out, not permanently, but she was scared, nonetheless.

At Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet was sour, his brother's wife was invited, and she wasn't. She tried to convince Lydia to stay, but she was ready to go. A large carriage arrived to pick the Bennet sisters, and George Wickham was there to see them off.

Elizabeth disliked George. He was a liar, she knew that; a liar and more, he had tried to force himself on her. Wickham had made a lot of noise while forcing Elizabeth, hoping to attract attention and compromise her. Mr. Wickham had said as much.

He was there to say goodbye to Kitty and Lydia, so Elizabeth was displeased. Mr. Darcy had also told her that George couldn't be trusted, something had happened to his young sister.

Elizabeth wished a swarm of wasps to chase George off, but nothing happened. George looked at her, smiling slyly like he knew her thought. Moreover, he winked at her; Elizabeth was furious when no one was looking, George sent Lizzie an air kiss. He was rotten to the core. The problem was that Mrs. Bennet, who favored Mr. Wickham, invited him to breakfast that morning.

"Lydia, Kitty, in the carriage, now. We have to stop to meet my aunt, Jane, and our cousins. Let's go," Elizabeth rushed them. She needed her uncle's help, George was eyeing Lydia, not too nicely. She heard a few growls, the pesky whoever agreed.

When they picked up Jane, she looked awful, pale, eyes sunken; she had lost weight. Elizabeth held her. "All will be fine, dearest. We have a surprise for you. "

**Pemberley**

Charles, against Darcy's council, brought her sisters along. They arrived the night before he expected Elizabeth.

"Charles, your sisters, are not welcome here, they can go to stay with the Hurst relatives. I haven't planned for them." For once, he set his foot down, now he was wiser and knew about Miss Bingley.

"I won't stay either, this is an insult." Charles was afraid of Miss Bingley, she had bullied everyone since she could talk.

"Your call. Though you should know that Jane Bennet is coming. You know that your sister doesn't favor her." William told him.

Miss Bingley and the Hust were gone in five minutes, but they were Pemberley's neighbors. Before they left, Caroline said they would be calling.

That evening, while Mr. Darcy slept fitfully, Sally woke up when she heard a noise. Instead of barking, Sally greeted the familiar night visitor, who sat on the bed. The visitor held sleeping Mr. Darcy's hand while caressing his troubled face.

Mr. Darcy awoke at the crack of dawn, he wanted everything to be perfect. He checked Elizabeth's room, making sure the flowers were fresh, and all was in order. Georgiana was upbeat for once, making him hope all was well. She dressed with great care, a first in months.

When Elizabeth arrived, he was waiting outside with Charles and Georgiana. His cousins, Fergus and Angus, stood behind, dressed in their finery, looking handsome wearing their elegant kilts.

Elizabeth's sisters were in awe, looking at the magnificent grounds and the sprawling manor. Her aunt had visited it when she was a young lady and told them all she knew about the family.

Jane's eyes shone when she saw Charles waiting; she kissed Elizabeth's cheeks, "Thank you, my dearest." Elizabeth saw Jane's looks improve in front of her eyes.

Elizabeth nearly said, "I hope it is not a mistake," but she didn't, though she could feel it.

a/n Well my dear readers, any guesses? Poor Mr. Darcy.


	4. Visitors and Expensive Deals

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n thanks to all those who take the time to comment, it helps me see what is liked by the readers. Darcy is about to find out he doesn't know much, amongst other problems.

* * *

**The Visitors and An Expensive Deal**

Another elegant carriage was arriving just a little ahead of the Bennet's carriages, but Darcy didn't recognize it. When the person came out, Darcy knew him; he was Miss Jane's Baron; the man Miss Jane had married in the future. Darcy wondered what games was Argo playing. The baron was a handsome man, around 35 years or so. Ironic, Mr. Darcy thought, the age he had been just a few weeks ago. Darcy walked towards the carriage.

"I am Lord Metcalfe, a new neighbor. I bought an estate south from here, so I came to pay my respects." The visitor introduced himself.

"Do you know Lord Argo?" Darcy lowered his voice.

"You know I do; he sent me. He says you need me since someone called George is on his way here. Lord Argo tried to stop him to no avail, he said to tell you something is off, he cannot understand why he couldn't stop him. I will help; but you must invite me to stay over, pretend you know of me."

Darcy said aloud, "Yes, my Lord, my good friend informed me. Would you like to join our party? I can arrange rooms for you."

Charles heard and tightened his lips. So William invited a stranger and had sent his sisters away. Then he remembered Miss Jane was coming and shrugged his shoulders.

Metcalfe agreed promptly, "Please call me Metcalfe."

"William, call me William." Though disturbed with the news about George, Darcy wondered how Metcalfe would react when he first saw Jane.

Sure enough, when the sisters descended their carriage, and Metcalfe saw Jane, he shook his head, looking dazed, "Who is she?" He asked Mr. Darcy.

Darcy grinned, "Your future?" Now he was convinced that Charles was a mistake. Darcy just knew but hoped to be wrong.

"I wish," Metcalfe sighed, "the lady likes the young gentleman. Sadly, he can not be faithful, poor lady. It is one of my gifts to see others' hearts," he explained, adding, "your lady is a beauty."

Darcy realized the baron was truly there to help. Metcalfe was a better choice; Jane would be happy with him. He had seen it in the future; he remembered the loving couple, glowing with happiness.

Then, a terrible thought downed on Darcy, _Damn, I'll have Georgiana and Lydia here for George, hurrah._

"Miss Elizabeth," he went to help her down from the carriage. Sally waddled behind him, going crazy. For once, Sally dropped the Anne doll, and Darcy put it in his pocket. He smiled. Sally was zealously guarding it and would whine without her trophy.

Sally licked Elizabeth's face when she bent to pick her up, "Miss Sally, you look like a butterball, too much food, but beautiful as always." Lizzie walked with the butterball hanging over her shoulder; Sally loved when someone picked her up. Now, more than ever since she was carrying pups.

Darcy's heart was bursting with happiness, his beloved was at his home, one step closer into his arms and his life, but a disquieting feeling wouldn't subside.

A couple of hours later, Claire Fitzwilliams arrived with Richard. When Charles saw her, his eyes followed her. Elizabeth saw his roaming eyes and pursed her lips. Mr. Bingley was already looking at another.

Darcy saw it, just as he had thought, Claire was blond and beautiful, an 'angel.' He'd invited Claire, hoping to be wrong about Charles, wanting to see Charles' comportment around another 'angel.' But now, Darcy wondered if he had been wise. He hadn't counted on Elizabeth's anger; what had he done?

The baron shook his head disapprovingly. What a fool, Bingley had a princess and was already betraying her. If the lady were his, he would never look at other ladies.

Darcy went straight to Charles. "Please, may I have a word with you, alone?" Darcy walked ahead, ready to explode.

"What is wrong with you? I know about your mistresses, if you are going to play with Miss Jane's heart, perhaps you should leave." Darcy was more than annoyed; he couldn't hide it.

Charles guffawed, "Saint William, I am no different than many; bed sport is most enjoyable. There is an ongoing rumor that you are a virgin, it sure sounds likely," Charles waggled his eyebrows.

Darcy growled, "I am not, but I am not an alley cat, nor do I have mistresses." He had been a few times with a couple of widows, but not for a while.

He heard a whisper, "I told you about Bingley. Unfortunately, Lizzie is going to be mad at you; she is like her mother, contrary. Your ill-conceived plan to unmask your friend, might not have been wise."

Exactly, Elizabeth was already looking at him, eyebrows knitted, blaming him for following her directions. Charles was going to ruin his plans.

"Charles, I think you really should stop." Darcy clenched his hands. Charles chuckled and walked back to sit down.

Richard was coming towards Darcy, looking at him strangely. "William, why do your eyes look so odd, are you sick?"

"Odd? "He went to a mirror. When he saw that his pupils were nearly red, he ran into the library.

"Prince Argo, quickly, this is an emergency." Darcy was panicking.

"Yes," the cricket size Argo appeared.

"What is happening to me?"

"Anger and love, your cover is falling apart, let's see." The cricket size Argo flew to Darcy's nose and peered.

"Oh, oh, a mighty one, the only ones that have emotion eyes. You are a surprisingly good choice for a husband. Look at my eyes carefully, hmm, yes. It means that your father was one of us, along with your mother, the only way to have emotion-eyes."

"What do you mean? When I saw you, your eyes were dark, no pupils, no white."

"No? Look again," Argo's eyes were colorless, then red, like Darcy's.

They look exactly like mine, Darcy thought.

In a few seconds, they were back to normal. "It is better this way; I thought of Mrs. Bennet since anger makes them red. But, I stopped thinking about her misdeeds and they went back to normal. Our eyes reflect our emotions. Usually, they have no color, and the glare of candles and direct sun hurt. We use the black layer to protect them and hide our emotions." Argo patted Darcy's shoulder.

"Son, you are like I am; we are called the mighty ones. I can disguise your eyes, but we need to find who blocked you. I cannot re-do your entire cover. It is not so bad, when your full disguise falls apart all your gifts will be unlocked. Afterwards, you will learn to disguise yourself." Argo explained.

"And in the meantime?" Darcy asked.

Argo chuckled, "No idea, Metcalfe can help."

"Why is George coming? What is going on?" Darcy was overwhelmed.

"Again, no idea, you changed it all. Though I think Bingley is a lost cause. Now, he will hurt two ladies, your cousin and my child, yes, my child, bad planning, you should have refused Elizabeth."

"Who is your other child? Best tell me, is it Lydia?"

"Haven't you guessed? You are right, now I can tell you. My wife had twins; the other was murdered; Lydia is my baby. The widow had three children; her baby had recently died, so she decided Lydia was hers to mold. Jane's beauty appealed to her; Jane is blond, at least in the human version. The sickly children are hers, but they are salvageable. Now you know, she considered Elizabeth much too pretty and hated her on sight." Argo paced the room angrily; his cover dropped, for a few seconds.

You must keep George away from my baby, from all my daughters. My worthless brother won't leave his awful wife, the idiot. Sadly, my daughters won't leave him. Sometimes I think she is a witch; they can enthrall us." Argo looked very distressed. "I cannot reveal more, or all will be for none." He sighed, frustrated and agitated.

"Expect another guest; you need help. By the way, your cousins, Fergus and Angus, aren't what they seem. Trust them with your life and secrets; maybe Lydia will care for one. Let me go and try to find the elusive Analee. She is like me; I am one of many, there are other princes and such. As for your father's identity, no idea. So you know, not all can come to this side of the gates. Bye."

"Wait, my eyes," Darcy was panicking.

"They are like before, but you are changing. I think you are taller. Yes, you are," Argo observed.

Darcy realized that his coat and trousers felt too small, he looked at the sleeves; they were way too short, same than his trousers; his cravat felt tighter, choking him.

Argo had more to say, "Hopefully, the wings will be last."

Darcy was horrified, he whined.

"No need to cry. Your clothes look fine. Tell Metcalfe to help with your other clothes. I can teach you that, and how to disguise the changes as they happen. I could do it if I can have Sally and the pup."

"No, no, and no, not Sally, she has been with me forever."

Sally was busy eating a biscuit Argo had given her. Her eyes went to her secret boyfriend.

"You rather she ages and dies?"

Darcy wanted to flatten Argo; he was certain Argo played with him.

"Deal, but I keep Sally until the pups are weaned. I'll miss her. I got her when she was barely weaned," Darcy's eyes filled with tears.

"You'll see her again if you succeed. Sally makes me happy. I had so little of it in the last years. You will have my daughter." With those words, Argo disappeared.

At the door, Fergus stood with his mouth open.

"What or who was that?"

"Did you see?"

"Yes, my pa said they were real, and maybe we had other blood. According to him, my elderly grandfather couldn't father children, and my very young grandma was 'visited' by an angel. Pa said he used to fly when he was a lad, but the angel came and told him that others wouldn't understand. Afterward, he couldn't fly anymore, and his mother disappeared when his father hit her. I thought he was crazy. You remember when we were young lads, my papa went away after my ma died. He told us he had to go where he could be with her. So was what I saw real?" Fergus asked.

"Yes, you saw it. Don't say anything to anyone. You must keep an eye on George. On second thought, tell your brother if you wish. Stay by Miss Lydia, tell Angus to stay glued to Georgie. She is sly and will trick him."

He heard snickers. "Did you hear that?"

"Like a little laugh?"

"Yes, ignore it."

"I hope the angels come as well; I miss my pa." Fergus looked sad.

Darcy sat down, what a mess. Sally begged to be picked up, she was feeling a little sick, he pulled the Anne doll out his pocket, and she put her paw over it. Darcy couldn't stop the tears. He spoke aloud, "What am I going to do? This is a mess. Now the monster demands you in payment. Argo is bad, wicked, and rotten."

Sally heard Argo's name and wagged her tail. She personally liked him. Argo came at night, gave her treats, and took her out to walk in a lovely place. It was a little windy with many small streams to walk right inside of them. He was very friendly and had lots of time for her. Now, she could understand when her master talked to her. Sally licked her master's hand, trying to comfort him.

Darcy remembered the horrible years; he missed seeing Miss Elizabeth at Pemberley. When he went to look for her, she was already gone. Then, aunt Catherine sent Anne to his room, making sure Richard and Charles saw it. The awful years, no, no, he didn't want them, he wanted a chance. He looked around at all the expensive furniture. For what, so many luxuries for not; the prince was right; all the riches brought him nothing. And, now, Charles was going to ruin it all.

A footman was at the door, "Sir, someone wants to see you, a gentleman, he says his name is Mr. Green. He also said he is a cousin of Mr. Argo."

"I see, bring him in."

The man who came was broad and mean looking. He was taller than anyone Darcy knew. He had a thick unibrow. His beard was dark, although clean-shaven; you could see the dark shadow. Mr. Green's bright red hair stood in many directions, and his eyes were an odd yellowish green; his nose had been broken many times, and his hands and feet were huge.

Mr. Green noticed the detailed inspection and smiled shyly, revealing sharp eye-teeth, "Sorry, this is the best we could do," he lowered his voice, "I am not a cousin, I am an old friend. You call my people, err, giants." He lied, Darcy knew it. Who knew what he was, probably a giant monster.

Darcy took a deep breath, "Why not, but why you? You look a bit odd, sorry for saying it." Odd was putting it mildly; scary was a better word.

"Because I can see trouble before it happens. I can smell bad intentions. I can smell the enemy, thousands of feet away. I can also crush opponents with my hands, and, never mind. Argo has an unknown enemy wanting to kill all his girls, or at least make them miserable. You want his child, so you need me." Green bent to pick up Sally. She liked him and licked his face.

"May I have a pup? She is mighty pretty, so small, a doll." Sally proceeded to lick him some more. She looked tiny next to Green.

"No, Argo already has one, and he has my Sally." Darcy's voice broke down.

Green smiled happily, "I see; he knows I want a dog. The pup is my present; it is for me; my Lord said I would have my biggest wish."

Darcy sighed, Argo had a plan and was smart. He needed help, but Mr. Green looked intimidating. His clothes, although exceptional quality, look awkward. So be it, "You stay. Do you really smell trouble? Let's go, please check Mr. Bingley. Tell me what you think."

When they were leaving the library, Mrs. Reynolds arrived with the menu. Mr. Green stopped and gracefully bowed, a courtly gesture, "My Lady," he looked different, not handsome but better.

Darcy stared. What was this? Darn, Mrs. Reynolds blushed. He guessed that she was forty- something, but he had never seen her flustered, but with Mr. Green? Darcy's eyebrow went up. Whatever, anything was possible, he huffed.

When they were walking away, Green asked, "Is the beauty taken?" Green looked dreamy.

"Who, what beauty, ah, Mrs. Reynolds? No, her husband died shortly after their wedding. But if you are a giant, how will you, ahem." Darcy was thoughtful, _no, it cannot happen_, he thought.

"For her, I will be this size. Haven't you heard, for most of us, there is only one for our kind, you should know," Green lowered his voice, "I am 420 of your years, and is the first time I have been 'called.' I'll help you, and you help me."

"So this is not free," Darcy saw the light, tit for tat. Maybe they didn't want his soul, but they wanted his friends and those around him. They collected the debt in live coins.

"I will help anyway. We will call it your appreciation," Mr. Green smiled, lslyly.

Darcy sighed, "Appreciation, is that what you call it? I see. I will do it. Thus far, appreciation has cost me my Sally, a pup, and now a bride, Mrs. Reynolds. I'll lose her."

"No, I would stay here. I've always wanted to be able to stay. With a human or a semi-human bride, it will be possible. Did you know that my beauty is not all human but meets the semi-human condition? See it this way, you will get me, and you will see your pup," he winked, and Darcy growled.

"My beauty, indeed, she has a name, Mrs. Reynolds," Darcy mumbled.

Mr. Green guffawed, an irritating sound that made Darcy want to scream. The sinking feeling wouldn't abate, he was doomed, no Elizabeth, and he would also lose his pups and Mrs. Reynolds. He should have refused to invite Charles. He shouldn't have invited Claire, his cousin, or Miss Lydia; now, he had two lambs for George, the hungry predator. He would fight, but for now, he was dying to kiss Elizabeth, when and where? He needed to think.

**Miss Contrary and Mr. Darcy**

Elizabeth could see Jane's worried eyes. Mr. Bingley was sitting by her, but his eyes strayed on and off to the beautiful Lady Fitzwilliams. Oh, why, oh, why, had she not followed her uncle's advice. Poor Mr. Darcy, he had taken Mr. Bingley to the side, but it hadn't help. She was mad at herself, and at Darcy for letting her have her way; he should have said no; at the end of the day this was his home, and he chose his guests. She blamed the wrong person, but she was the one at fault.

Darcy was afraid this was the end of the visit.

a/n Mr. Darcy's deal is falling apart, poor dear.


	5. A Kiss and Giants

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A short chapter, hopefully, a good one.

**Lizzie and Darcy**

**A Kiss and a Dragon?**

While she waited for Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth looked at her sisters and her aunt, talking to Mr. Darcy's cousins. Mr. Darcy had already told Elizabeth about Angus and Fergus. His cousins pretended to be his valet and footman when traveling, but they were his guards. Apparently, their father had been murdered or had disappeared when they were children.

The Scot cousins were a handsome pair, dressed in well-tailored kilts and short jackets. She figured they were in their low twenties, maybe younger. They had land, wealth, had gone to Eaton and Cambridge. They were a good prospect. Maybe Lydia would care for one, Elizabeth hoped, and that way, she would ignore Mr. Wickham.

"Lizzie, may we go outside?" Her nephew and niece asked.

"Ask your mommy, but not alone."

When they asked, the brothers offered to watch them. Mary, Lydia, and Kitty said they would join, so her aunt Gardiner also went outside. At the last minute, Georgiana joined them as well. When Darcy returned, they have been out for several minutes.

Darcy looked around, Metcalfe stood by a fireplace drinking a brandy, staring at Jane. Charles sat with Jane, Richard, and Claire.

Elizabeth sat alone, looking at Charles, her lips were tight. Darcy worried again. She had heard sighs, and a couple, of tsk, tsk. Elizabeth knew that she needed to talk to Mr. Darcy. The handsome thirty-something gentleman was a maybe for Jane, or perhaps Colonel Fitzwilliams; no, she liked him for someone else, just not sure who that was. Her mother, the horrid Mrs. Bennet was still cross about Collins marrying Charlotte. Now, she was making her life miserable, so Elizabeth wanted to be gone; maybe she would get a marriage proposal.

Elizabeth stopped ruminating when Mr. Green entered the drawing-room. _Dear me, who is that man? A giant? He looks like a shrunken giant, a nice one, _Elizabeth thought so because 'the giant' was smiling.

"Everyone, please meet Mr. Green. He is here to help me with Pemberley," Darcy introduced the giant who still carried Sally, the belle of the ball. She and her pups were the living payment for his chance to win Elizabeth, every time he thought about Sally, his heart ached.

"We know each other," Metcalfe said, "hello, Roc."

"My Lord Metcalfe," Green made a slight bow; his eyes fixed on Charles and looked unfriendly. When Charles smiled, Green ignored him, and his nose flared.

Darcy noticed, interesting, he thought. Did Charles smell like trouble?

All of a sudden, Mr. Green was tense, "Mr. Darcy, I must go outside, right now. I want to take Miss Sally for a stroll."

Darcy detected fear, why was Mr. Green afraid?

"Where are your sisters and Georgiana," Darcy asked Elizabeth.

"They went for a stroll," she looked at him, wondering why the concern.

_George has arrived, _Darcy thought, he was sure, "Please go quickly; Sally needs a walk." Darcy urged Mr. Green, hoping that Green would crush George with his giant hands till he was dead.

Elizabeth lowered her head; he saw her and went to sit by her. As usual, he was drugged with her scent. He imagined_ being allowed to sit closer to her, well, to sit her on his lap, right over his hard prick. He would press up, gently, on and off, his body arching in pleasure, feeling her secret place right above him warm, ready, beckoning him. She would let him run his hands along her body. His hands would stop on her breasts, cupping them gently while he licked the long, graceful neck.._.

"Mr. Darcy, did you hear me?" Elizabeth was saying something he missed, now, she looked annoyed.

"Would you care to go for a stroll, the weather is perfect. I can show you the gardens," Darcy blinked, answering quickly.

"Yes, it sounds excellent. I had said what a beautiful home you have. How can you go away from here?" She looked around the magnificent room. The room had several fireplaces big enough to roast a cow. All were decorated with different themes, made of contrasting color granites and marbles. There were several sitting areas; the floors were covered with silk rugs.

There were flower vases everywhere. The multiple windows and glass doors allowed the sunlight; the top of many windows were made of stained glass, with flower motifs, reflecting colored light.

"A home without someone to share, is just a house."

"Maybe you need someone, never mind," she blushed for letting her mouth run away from her.

He grinned, "You are right, I do." He helped her stand up. He avoided Richard's eyes, not wanting him to come along.

He placed her hand on his arm, but she stopped.

"Let me get my bonnet."

"Leave it here, I like you without it," he lowered his voice.

"I will tie it behind me," she smiled, openly flirting, why not.

Outside, Elizabeth admired the spring garden full in bloom, an explosion of colors. The trees were also covered with new flowers, and the leaves came in many shades of green. There were well maintained paths all around, some going into the forest. She could hear a running stream, it was just beautiful. No wonder he was proud. Lizzie thought. But no, he was no longer proud, at least not with her.

"I was wrong, Mr. Bingley is what you implied. He is making Jane sad. I know I told you to bring him, but it was an error." She grimaced. Darcy could feel her anguish.

"It is a failure of mine, I make decisions on a whim, well-intentioned they might be, but not be the best for others. Then I am upset with those who helped me. Just like it's happening with Mr. Bingley. He is not exhibiting good comportment, not with your cousin, nor with Jane. His smile is annoying me; I think it hides a character flaw."

"Firstly, his smiles are sincere, Charles truly enjoys people and life. Though I agree, he shouldn't be here. I could ask him to leave, but my friendship would suffer. He is my best friend. I am not sure what to do," he didn't add_, I want this time to be perfect_. He was glad she wasn't mad.

Not even noticing, he took her glove off, kissed her hand, and then pressed it to his mouth before letting it go. He kept her glove and put it inside his pocket. She closed her eyes, warmth spreading all over.

They were in between trees, she looked up, their eyes met, his head lowered, and their lips touched. His arms went around her, and Elizabeth held on, feeling his lips move over hers. He opened his mouth, and his tongue caressed her lips, a small sound escaped her throat. She tried the same, opening her mouth, making Darcy moan aloud.

When their tongues touched, she wanted more and pressed against him, his tongue moved against hers, and hers followed the lead. He knew he had to stop as soon as he realized where this was going. He was already walking her against a tree. His hands were moving down her back, lower, almost on her bum, about to press her hips against his.

He stopped; she didn't. His breath was loud, he needed to calm. He took a deep breath and held her head to his chest. He leaned his chin on top of her head, "Shh, my dearest too many people around, I don't want anyone to think ill of you. May I talk to your father? I have dreamed of this for many years, err, for what seems years. Darn, someone is coming."

He tried to smooth her clothes, but heard a whisper, "I'll do it." Strange, it sounded like a female, not Argo's voice.

Whoever made Elizabeth look perfect, even her lips were untouched, but the dazed look stayed.

"Yes, you may talk to him, please do so." Elizabeth surprised herself with her answer. She was still in a trance, wishing he hadn't stopped. Her fingers touched her lips gingerly, he caught her doing it, and both smiled. They walked, holding his hand over her hand on his arm.

It was Mr. Green, he looked angry.

"Sir, so sorry, your young sister, I sent her home with your cousin. The George man is around," Darcy heard some of Green's thoughts,_ Should I tell him_? "Sir, it really looked, you know."

"Oh no, has he?" Darcy had to know.

"Not sure, sir, I think not. Though it didn't look good. I hope nothing happened." Mr. Green rubbed his hands, his unruly coarse hair was fluffier, wilder, making his head look bigger. Darcy could see faint black smoke coming out his nose. Since when giants' noses smoked? Not that he knew anything about giants other than they were big. Better not to ask, what if Green were a dragon? Why not, Argo had said that maybe Darcy was an angel or a centaur. When he spoke, very black smoke came out of his throat.

Elizabeth saw it and was annoyed. She just realized that her uncle had sent Mr. Green, why not give her powers back instead? She was nearly sure that she remembered dragons when in humanoid form, they were giants. Thank goodness that Mr. Darcy didn't notice. A dragon? What was wrong with her uncle?

"Where is he at?" Darcy asked. He was hoping dead, crushed.

"He ran when he saw me, Sally chased the wretch, but now she is feeling poorly."

Elizabeth squeezed his arm. "You want me to talk to your sister?

Darcy's happiness had evaporated like steam. "Thanks, let me try. Maybe you can; let's go. Where is Sally?"

"l left her, like I said she is feeling poorly and whining a little."

"Oh no, the pups, if we don't hurry, one will die."


	6. Challenges

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N Mr. Darcy is going uphill, dragging a heavy load. I love dogs, and animals in general. Sally still has a few tricks up her paw, her paw because she doesn't wear a shirt, so no sleeves.:) She might have a secret or two. I am not sure that Sally will go willing.

* * *

**Challenges**

Elizabeth looked at Darcy curiously, he had said Sally was expecting pups, and one would die. How did he know? Sally was just fat, or was she? Something didn't sound right, but what?

"I didn't know about Sally," Elizabeth wanted to know, "you never mentioned she was going to have puppies."

"Mr. Green told me, silly me. She has so much hair that I hadn't seen the obvious signs." Darcy answered quickly.

She didn't ask more, wondering if he knew about her uncle. Anything was possible, but how to ask without sounding mad? How did one ask Mr. Darcy if he knew her uncle, a magical being? How to say that she remembered those like Mr. Green. Beings that look like giants, but once in a while were dragons? That she remembered flying on the head of a dragon she liked? She couldn't ask, but she would ask her uncle. If he ruined her chances with Mr. Darcy, what would she do? She thought she had feelings for him.

They rushed, coming into the great house running. Darcy found Sally's nest under a table. He pulled the nest out enough to see Sally, who had taken a blanket from the drawing-room. Sally looked afraid, wishing they could understand her because she felt very sick.

Mr. Green, soothed Sally, "Princess, you will be fine, we are here." Those were his words, but he was rubbing his hands, looking anxious.

Darcy remembered, the first pup was large and was stuck. When he had finally moved it out Sally, the puppy was mangled and dead. What to do? If Sally were a horse, he might be able to turn the pup around, but Sally was so tiny. Why couldn't things go right? He heard a whisper, "Just touch the pup, I'll help."

It was Argo, many were around watching the little drama, but Mrs. Reynolds stood by Georgiana in the library until Darcy would come. Although Georgiana was angry, wanting to go to George, Mrs. Reynolds wouldn't budge.

Angus stood by the door, his arms crossed. He wasn't his usual friendly self, ignoring Georgiana's pleading eyes. She had fooled him, saying she forgot something at home and would be right back. It wouldn't happen again. When she didn't come back, he ran home. He saw Mr. Green, a giant of a man, running out of the house, asking if he had seen the young miss. They went to look for her together, but Mr. Green was much faster. Seeing the nearly naked Miss Darcy, and George already going into the forest, made him want to kill George. It also made him angry with Miss Darcy, she wouldn't have a second chance.

Darcy took off his coat, rolled his sleeves, and sat on his calves; his hands were shaking, "Someone needs to bring rags and warm water." He pulled Sally out in the open.

This time he was aware of the situation. Sally was in considerable discomfort, she woofed, but when Darcy touched her, she fell asleep; Argo's doing. "Thank goodness, I guess you are exhausted." Darcy offered by way of explanation.

Darcy had seen dogs birthing, so he placed his finger gently by the birthing channel, and felt the pup, stuck. When he touched it, the pup sack started sliding out. Mr. Green, with extremely gently hands, picked up the large female, yet very small, with his giant hand.

The tan puppy looked like a tick on Green's hand; nonetheless, he carefully removed the sack from around it and laid the pup gently, next to Sally. When the other two came out, Green did the same. Everyone watched, the ones out for a stroll came when the last pup was born came and stood with the rest.

The puppies' names would change, last time Darcy named them Pain and Sorrow, but called them Pan and Sor. He had refused to share them, not surprising, the females were beauties. When the neighbor saw them, Darcy joked and called the man a grandfather. Right away, the neighbor demanded one pup. Darcy, outraged, refused to part with one. The litigious man got a solicitor, but when the law failed, the neighbor tried to steal a pup more than once. They still fought seven years later. Darcy was also ready for his neighbor; he knew what to say this time, not the truth.

Elizabeth was on her knees, helping when Sally opened her eyes, she cleaned her pups more, which was followed by a round of applause. Elizabeth bent and kissed Sally, "Good, good girl." Elizabeth told her a couple of times. Sally licked Lizzie's face, she liked this human; Elizabeth smelled like her secret night friend.

"May I have one, they are lovely," Elizabeth asked Darcy, "I always wanted a dog." She waited anxiously, hoping he would give her one.

He heard a chuckle, Elizabeth must also have since she looked around.

Now, Fitzwilliams Darcy wasn't perfect, besides being proud, he was selfish with his belongings. After all, he had grown as an only child, didn't share his toys or his pets. Richard had a smile from ear to ear. He was hoping that Darcy would say no; this way, he might be ahead of him in the competition for Miss Elizabeth. He had seen his cousin's possessive eyes when he looked at the pups after Elizabeth asked. Claire looked at Richard, and both grinned; they knew their cousin. Besides, Darcy adored Sally, and would never give a pup of hers away.

Darcy cleared his throat, soon enough, he wouldn't have a dog. The room was quiet; finally, good sense prevailed, "Which one? The firstborn is Mr. Green's." His voice was shaky, he was about to cry like a young child.

Elizabeth applauded, "Thanks, I always wanted a dog, whichever. Let them grow a little." Her eyes glowed, her smile made it almost worth it. Now she had to marry him, Darcy decided, the only way to keep his dogs. Now, it was a must, he would make it happen.

About Sally, Argo would live with them. He had figured out, Mr. Green would marry Mrs. Reynolds, and that way, Sally and the puppies would remain by him. Now, he felt better, "Everyone, let me take the mother and pups to Sally's basket. Now, I know why she was getting so fat."

Everyone's laughter made him smile. Elizabeth was still wondering what was going on. Mr. Darcy was even pretending he didn't know that Sally was carrying pups. He knew it and knew one could die. She would ask her uncle and ask him to take Mr. Green away. Though he was looking mighty familiar, and maybe, she liked him.

"Mr. Darcy, could you take the basket to the drawing-room, please?" Lydia asked. Her eyes were luminous, she was in love with the tiny puppies.

Fitzwilliam Darcy's guts felt a little sick. He hoped that Lydia didn't beg for the last pup, he would have to say no. 'Now, William, you have a sister to deal with,' he told himself. So, Darcy walked to Richard and whispered. At once, Richard's appearance changed, he looked dangerous. He was no longer a civilized man, he was a soldier who had fought others for his life.

"Fergus, can you do the honors with the mommy?" Fergus took over moving Sally.

"William, let's go. Ladies, excuse us." Richard followed Darcy and talked to Mr. Green. Darcy walked ahead, trying to control his rising anger.

Elizabeth was right behind, "I will wait outside."

Mrs. Reynolds left with Angus when Richard and Darcy entered the library and closed the door. Angus gave Georgiana an angry stare and pointed his finger at Georgiana; he had failed at his work for trusting her. Georgiana ignored him.

Richard spoke first, "I am sorry I lied to you and to my brother."

"You did?" Darcy tried to sound surprised. He already knew Richard had hidden half of the truth before.

"I did it because I thought It was best if you didn't know," he told Darcy and turned to talk to Georgiana.

Richard's voice was cold and hard, "I know what you were doing. On our way here, I asked Mr. Green. He told me you were half disrobed and willingly kissing the wretch, just like before."

Darcy saw red, he already knew, but hearing it made him so upset that he felt anger bubbling out of him. He saw the curtains moving and papers flying. It looked like they were in the midst of a storm, the air turned frigid cold.

"Where is that wind coming from, a window?" Darcy blinked. He understood, he was making it happen. He took a deep breath, walked to a window, and it stopped. "Done," Darcy said, pretending to close it.

He walked to Georgiana, whose hair was a mess, and her dress looked ruined, "You promised and cried, and now what?" Darcy spoke between clenched teeth.

Her eyes were down, Darcy knew she would lie, "Look at my eyes when you talk. Now, tell me what happened?"

"He sent me a message to talk to him, " Georgiana explained.

"But you were forbidden, and you promised to obey."

"But you don't understand, I love him," she whined.

"You are fifteen years old, barely, he is older than I am," Darcy told her, "you don't know what love is. Moreover, he wants your dowry. Wait," Darcy stopped, he walked to the door and opened it.

"Mrs. Reynolds, Mr. Green, please come in," he looked at Elizabeth, "please wait, I will call for you."

Elizabeth did and stayed behind and waited by the door.

Mr. Green was all business, no time for romance, just like Richard. Darcy noticed Mr. Green's skin, it had a green tinge. He ignored it, so be it.

"Mr. Green, please tells us what happened." Richard asked,

Mr. Green described it, "The wretch, (his name for George) had disrobed Miss Darcy, almost. She was down to her, err, chemise. He was, err," Mr. Green wanted to be polite around his beauty. He hesitated, cleared his throat, and proceeded, "His trousers were on the ground. Sorry, I couldn't tell what had happened."

Sounds of outrage filled the room. Even, usually level headed, Mrs. Reynolds, huffed. Darcy looked at Richard, his cousin seemed very angry. He had never seen his cousin like that. He was a warrior ready to kill, scary.

"Georgiana, no lies, did he. Err." Darcy could neither say, nor think about it, but he had to know.

She blushed, "Not yet."

"Not yet, what?" Richard demanded.

"Not yet," Georgiana sounded scared.

"No, yet what? I was left as your guardian, along with your brother and my brother. Don't lie to me. I'll know, and will not have mercy." Richard demanded to know, he wanted to kill George, he felt as if he were on a battlefield.

"George said if we made a baby, William would let us marry. He wrote and explained we would do what married people do. He said it wasn't wrong because we loved each other," she was now weeping.

It didn't move Darcy. If she were pregnant, he would either adopt the child or find another husband right away. In the future, he hadn't found out until months later; something was not right.

"What is, not yet?" Darcy wanted to make her talk.

"He had not finished yet," Georgiana could barely talk. She was scared.

Richard knew it was crude, but this was a dire situation. "Not finished, what," Richard demanded.

Mrs. Reynolds was shaking, George was a bad pence. He always had been, since he was a young lad, his poor parents hadn't known what to do with him. Mr. Green stood near her.

Georgiana bit her lip. "I don't want to say it."

"Tell me, or I will have you marry the new Vicar this week." Darcy had it.

"Not yet in me. I was scared."

Richard and Darcy breathed out loud, relieved.

"Are you mad? From now on you lose your freedom, I am bringing Fergus' aunt. I know you dislike her because she watches you like a hawk. Please don't embarrass me. Believe us, George is a bad man; he goes from woman to woman, he could, (and would in the future) make you sick." Darcy couldn't hide his anger and disappointment.

"You are lying; he only loves me." Georgiana raised her voice.

"Wait," Darcy stood and opened the door, "Miss Elizabeth," she raised her hand.

"Lizzie," she corrected him.

Darcy grinned, "Lizzie, please tell my sister that George tried with you. She thinks he is loyal. Angus, you come in too."

"George lied about your brother, trying to poison my mind. He kissed me forcefully and tried to touch me, but I punched him."

Richard laughed, Darcy was super angry thinking that George had kissed her, he hadn't known he had kissed her.

Georgie looked confused. Elizabeth was convincing, one of her gifts.

She remembered something, "I think he also, err, likes Lydia." Elizabeth blushed, thinking about the way George was looking at her young sister.

"Angus, send a carriage for your aunt. From this moment on, stay stuck to my sister. Think on how to secure her doors and windows," Darcy was no longer accommodating; he knew Georgiana's future with Wickham, it was dreadful.

"William, if you need a husband for Georgiana, she is my second cousin, but I will marry her. No need to ask the Vicar." Angus volunteered. "You know that I can provide for her amply."

"No, I won't marry him. I don't like him," Georgiana's tone was nasty.

"You don't like him because he doesn't bend to your will like I do. Can't you see I want you well? Are you blind? We all care for you?" William told her.

He remembered Lydia. Damn, maybe George had lured Lydia outside.

"Where is Lydia?" Darcy ran to the drawing-room; he felt sick with apprehension. Elizabeth followed.

Lydia was sitting on the floor on a blanket, looking at Sally to feed the pups. She was feeding Sally pieces of boiled chicken someone brought, along with wild strawberries. Darcy knew that someone; it was Argo. Sally felt better but liked the attention.

Fergus was telling Lydia something and making her laugh. He was just 20, so maybe there was hope. Angus was keeping an eye on Georgie, who disliked the twins. They have never bent to her whims. Perhaps he would marry her, probably best. If the word got out about Georgie, she would be ruined. He would talk to Richard. Georgiana had changed so much, he suspected it was George's influence; George was poison.

Darcy called Fergus, "You and Angus look over Miss Lydia and Georgiana, at all times." Fergus quickly agreed, it wouldn't be a sacrifice. "Watch for George, he is fast."

The rest of the day was excellent. Georgiana had Angus attached to her. The aunt lived hours away, so she should be ready to arrive soon.

He had no chance to be alone with Lizzie again, Charles was upsetting Jane, who decided to flirt with Metcalfe. Metcalfe took the opportunity, and soon enough, Jane was less upset.

Darcy still wanted Charles gone. He remembered a gossip of Charles ruining young lady, from a good family, but not from the Ton.

Elizabeth had called her uncle at least twice, but he didn't come. She had a few questions. She tried to talk to Jane, but she'd no time. Her cousins had gone up to the nursery, full of toys. Mrs. Reynolds offered to watch them, and to Elizabeth's delight, Mr. Green offered to keep her company, which Mrs. Reynolds accepted.

She noticed that William, they were on first name bases, made a disagreeable face. So Elizabeth covered her mouth to hide the smile. Elizabeth knew that Mr. Green was scary, but petite Mrs. Reynolds seems to like him.

Outside, George plotted, Georgiana was not the only one with a good dowry. He would be ready. He left to make arrangements.


	7. Darcy's troubles

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n I read all your comments, they help me to write better, unfortunately, I haven't answered any of them. I had a couple bad weeks, a big scare. i have not been feeling well, but it is getting better. Everyone, thanks and be well.

**Darcy Finds Out It isn't Easy**

**The Anne Doll**

Darcy went to pet the new mommy. When Sally saw Darcy, she stopped eating and started whining, Darcy knew why; right away, he pulled the Anne doll out his pocket and put it under Sally's head. When Richard saw it, he looked at Darcy and raised his eyebrow. Fergus started laughing, and the three of them laughed together, looking like fools.

"What is that?" Lizzie asked.

Richard said, "It is the Anne Doll. Sally took a piece of someone's gown, and Mrs. Reynolds obliged and made a doll for Sally."

Fergus added, "It is her well-earned trophy." At this, the three men guffawed more; and Sally woofed, agreeing.

Elizabeth was nearly sure they were talking about Miss Anne from Kent. She wanted to know but suspected they wouldn't tell her. She looked at the doll, it looked like the piece of a sleeping gown, making her more than curious.

Richard and Darcy welcomed the laughter after dealing with Georgiana. When Lizzie bent to look closer, Sally hid the doll under her. Of course, the men laughed harder, so Lizzie just sighed and said nothing. She would ask Darcy later. Right now, all seemed well. But why had William worried about Lydia? He must know her uncle, who had said to stay away from Wickham.

Elizabeth remembered foolish Mrs. Bennet encouraging Lydia to like Mr. Wickham, the dashing officer, who was nearly twice Lydia's age. What was wrong with Mrs. Bennet?

**Mr. Bennet's secret -A few days before-**

Mr. Bennet was no saint; when he married Mrs. Bennet; he brought his love child a couple years after he married her. He had the child with another human before he met Mrs. Bennet. He hadn't loved that woman but provided for her; alas, his weakness was human females. Unfortunately, the lady died during a fever that took many humans. The fever also took one of Mrs. Bennet's daughters. It happened in the middle of the night.

He didn't let the grass grow under his feet and quickly substituted the dead young child for his. They were about the same age. All he had to do was to exchange their physical appearance and his own child's memories. Unfortunately, the sunny child did not like Mrs. Bennet and quickly withdrew inside herself, becoming shy. Mr. Bennet was irresponsible, his father was correct; Mr. Bennet reasoned that it was a small price to pay, and closed his eyes. The same he had done with his nieces, he did with his child.

Strangely, Mr. Bennet wasn't sure that he liked Mrs. Bennet, but he submitted to her whims. He had since he had met her. He couldn't even remember proposing right after he woke up on her bed, a favorite place of his.

"You are on a thrall, foolish brother of mine," Argo had told him, but if so, how to break it? Days before, Mr. Bennet asked his father, who asked him to return. His father said he would check Mrs. Bennet. He was pondering on this when an old servant came looking for him.

Mrs. Hill closed the door in a hurry. "Sir, I must speak. I have seen it for years and kept my mouth shut, but this is too much."

"What," he asked, not wanting to know. He disliked bad news or taking a stand.

"Mrs. Bennet, she talks to demons, I have seen it. They give her jewels and gold. She just sent an express to a Lady Catherine, as advised by a demon last night. Telling her that Miss Elizabeth was on her way to her invitation. She likes to hurt Miss Lizzie, a good child." The woman told him.

Mr. Bennet paid attention, "A demon, what do you mean?"

"Mrs. Bennet looks at the mirror, lights up candles, and whispers words. Then someone talks to her from inside the mirror, and out the mirror come gold coins, jewels, or gems." She answered.

Mrs. Bennet was knocking at the door, he told the old woman, "Leave by the side door, and wait in that room until she is here, then you should leave."

"I am finishing a paper, wait one second." Mr. Bennet huffed.

Mrs. Bennet wringing her hands, told him, "I want you to call the girls back. Elizabeth is after an engaged man, a Mr. Darcy, who is to marry someone of his class, a lady's daughter."

For once, he refused, "No, let the girls enjoy themselves," he noticed the new pearl necklace, not from him. "Is that new? I don't remember it."

She blushed, "You gave it to me long ago."

"No, I didn't. Fanny, I tolerate a lot. But there are a couple things I don't, one is lying."

"And the other?" She asked coquettishly.

"I am not joking; I will tell you later." Bennet disliked anything to do with demons, bad witches, and dark creatures. He had gone to war more than once and gladly fought and killed them; a coward, he wasn't.

He needed to see his father. Their time moved differently; one year here could be decades there, or the other way around. He had fought with his father, refusing to marry his father's choice since he preferred human women. One day, he met a mortal young man crying; he found out the reason. The man wanted to go away after seeing the woman he loved, married to someone else; it was heart-breaking.

He offered the young man a fortune in gold and gems and changed the man's appearance. The man left for a place called America, and Argo's brother became Thomas Bennet.

He closed the library's door, in his place stood someone like Argo, but a blander face; he walked thru the wall. When he was back, his face was hard; he was angry and holding a small pouch. He called his wife to drink a cordial with him.

Someone was asking for him. Two tall people, wearing cloaks, entered the office where he sat with Mrs. Bennet. She had drunk the cordial in one sip, needing alcohol courage since her husband was scaring her. She felt woozy.

He sat looking at her, "You know who I am, is that right?"

"Yes," she hesitated, but the words kept coming. "I knew and made a deal to thrall you, but I like you now."

He lowered his hands, then raised them fast, moving them over her. Right after, a green light appeared, covering her entire body. "You asked me what was the other thing I hated was, I'll tell you, the other is anything related to dark witches and demons. Time for you to go."

She screamed, her visage changed. She was still pretty but different, she wasn't human.

"Take her away; before you go, where is the real Mrs. Bennet?"

"You find her," she laughed nastily.

One of the visitors left with her. The other now looked like Mrs. Bennet.

"There are others, we need to find them. As your father advised, maybe your nieces and your daughter are in danger." The new Mrs. Bennet said.

With the thrall gone, guilt took hold of Mr. Bennet, "We need to work. I have an idea."

**Pemberley**

The rest of the day was pleasant. Georgiana had Angus attached to her. The aunt lived a couple hours away and was expected any minute.

Darcy had no chance to be alone with Lizzie again, Charles was upsetting Jane, who decided to flirt with Metcalfe. Metcalfe took the opportunity, and soon enough, Jane wasn't paying attention to Charles, so he went to talk to Claire. This upset Jane, it was clear to Darcy, so he wanted Charles gone.

Sally was feeling poorly, Darcy made a joke, "Too much chicken," but he worried about Sally since this time around all was different.

That night Argo decided to check on his girls. The three younger sisters all shared a room. He sat on Lydia's bed; he was glad that she looked happy and at peace. Away from the horrid woman, she was okay. The woman was a witch, neither human nor a good one. He kissed her forehead, he longed to hold her. This time around, his brother would go to battle instead of him. Ironically, his brother was an accomplished warrior.;

He had a plan, if Lizzie married William, the girls would come to stay here, and he would go as well. He had cleared it with his father, the girls would anchor him. Wait, what was that? He went to check the faint glow, one of the other two girls wasn't all human. He needed to talk to his brother; somehow, this was connected. His brother had hidden the girl's parentage.

He went to Jane's room. She slept peacefully, Metcalfe might be winning her, last time hadn't been easy. He missed his girls, Jane looked like his mother, but these days she wasn't doing well.

**Darcy's Mother and the Talking Dog**

After visiting Lizzie, Argo went to see Sally in Darcy's room. He froze, he saw a beautiful female sitting on Darcy's bed.

He never told Lizzie the truth; he had married her mother for political reasons. She had been a good wife, so he learned to love her. She was funny, loving, valiant, beautiful, the best of mothers, and a passionate lover. Losing her had left him numb. She was all anyone should want in a wife. He longed to be with her when he was away and was happy with her. Many of the males he knew, wished she was theirs.

The female he saw, holding William's hand, looked sad. It had to be his mother, Argo concluded.

Her clothing made her one from another kingdom, one somewhat secretive. Nobody knew much about them; some said they were closely related to night dwellers. They shared blood during intercourse, it heightened the bond and the pleasure, but it did more. He had heard many enslaved their females, keeping several lovers along with their chosen brides. He also heard they loved humans, but like others of his kind, their human offspring often died.

Argo remained tiny and floated above her, Sally was too tired to notice him. He descended slowly, when by her ear, he whispered, "Analee."

She looked up in surprise and started fading. Argo was no longer small. He held her arm, "Stay," he begged. Argo felt drugged like he had been drinking red sap.

She pulled away and was gone.

Darcy opened his eyes. He saw Argo half laying on his bed, he looked drunk, his eyes seemed wet. Darcy asked, "What are you doing here?"

Argo couldn't speak.

"Are you sick?" Darcy asked and stood to get water, he didn't need candles.

Argo finally sat up. "I saw your mother."

"Where?" Darcy urged.

Sally barked a couple of times, "Here, Sally says she comes daily. Since she can remember."

Darcy chuckled, "Since when does Sally talk?"

"Since I met her, she is very smart. I suspect your father brought her from wherever he came from, ask someone. Maybe it is the reason it took her so long to have puppies. Moreover, now, she can do much more than you can imagine." Argo answered.

"I only heard barks," Darcy was smiling

Sally barked again, and William Darcy sat on his bed, grinning. He answered to Sally, "Woof, woof."

Argo snapped his fingers, and Darcy clearly heard, "The nice lady comes when you sleep," Sally's voice was scratchy.

Darcy's mouth opened a mile wide.

"Did you just talk to me?" Darcy crouched by Sally, who was feeding the pups. Sally barked, "I talked."

"Who's is she, the one who comes?" Darcy wanted to know.

Sally barked, "She says my son, my good son. She brings me berries."

Darcy stood up and yelled, "Mother, where are you, come now, damn it!"

"Shh, you will wake up, everyone." Argo urged.

"I don't care," Darcy was going to scream again when a figure materialized.

Argo's eyes were glued to the newcomer, "Analee?" Darcy asked.

The lady, who was a beautiful female version of the Argo seen by Darcy only once, answered, "Yes, but I cannot talk to you. I promised him that I would never see you."

"Well, I see you. Who did you promise?" Darcy looked at her, making his point.

"Your father, of course," was her answer.

"He is dead," Darcy argued.

"Dead here, no matter, he has others. He brought the human before he was killed here. When he came, she demanded that he would drop me. She is angry about the deception." She explained.

Darcy sounded annoyed. "I see, so why keep your promise?"

Her voice broke, "Hoping for nothing."

"Mother?" Darcy asked, feeling a connection, remembering many dreams of his guardian angel. He went to his mother and held her while she held on to him.

They hadn't seen Angus and Fergus, who slept in a small room connected to his. They stood watching Darcy holding a fairy, or what seemed to be a fairy.

Fergus couldn't help it, he asked, "My Lady, do you know angels?"

They all froze. Argo stood up, looking human.

"Some," she answered, "they are called Angelus."

"Let me see," Argo moved his hands over the twins, "I will ask."

Analee said, "I must go, your father spies on me. I made a mistake giving in to him."

Argo looked mad, "He has no rights."

Darcy agreed, he was a bastard child, it was true, but who cared? So much for being proud; now, he wanted his mother.

"And Georgiana, is she yours?" Darcy wanted to know.

"She is not mine, she is someone else's. Someone you wouldn't like much. I must go." His mother answered.

Argo stood, "My Lady," he spoke in another language for a couple of minutes.

She lowered her eyes, then he said in English, "You could stay, think of my offer."

"Mother, stay here like he does." Darcy begged.

"No, I cannot; I must go. Your father will be angry and will punish my people." With those words, she was gone. Fergus and Angus left. Darcy was sad, mourning a mother he just met. Lady Anne was a good mother, but not a loving one. He took a big blanket, placed it over his bed, took old rags from a pile left for him, and placed the large basket with Sally and her babies over his bed. He kissed Sally, who licked his face.

Argo pointed the finger at the bed, a warm light spread under and around the basket, "To keep the bed and the basket dry and clean." He tapped his lip, "Now I am nearly certain my Lizzie's sorrows are related to you, but why? The doors of time are only open to a few, for particular reasons."

Argo reclined by the basket to scratch Sally's head, "Who is your father? Son, you should know, your mother is my one." He told him about Lizzie's mother, about how good she was, but she wasn't his one. Only a few were lucky to find the one for them.

Darcy listened and just knew, he would never get Lizzie, he had opened Pandora's box.

**Morning Time and a Dragon**

Darcy could feel Caroline coming, damn. He was out of his bed in one second. He was going to order a bath and said aloud, "I need a quick bath before that pesky woman arrives."

He walked to knock in the twins' room when he saw the ready bath appearing, he had called it.

When he was getting ready to take his bath, Green was at the door, "Enter." Green opened the door and came in.

"Sir, more bad news. A lady, your aunt, and her daughter are arriving. She is full of poison. George is around but not sure were. He means bad; sir, if you allow me, I will take my form, I could find him easier, but the shadow will be seen."

"A giant's shade, people would think is a tree." Darcy looked at Green, puzzled.

"A giant? Ah, the giant is the middle change, I thought you knew. Didn't Argo tell you?"

He heard, "Oh, oh."

"I am a dragon, a green dragon, hence my name."

Darcy swallowed hard.

"We have been maligned, we are shy creatures, I prefer the giant, less scary. But my dragon can fly and can see what others cannot. The shadow is large and the shadow, we cannot hide, but humans are not very attentive."

"I see, Argo didn't tell me; I don't know much." Darcy wanted more answers.

Green bent to kiss Sally and the tiny girl, "You might laugh, but I prefer to eat berries, greens, a pile of eggs, mushrooms fried in lots of butter. I also like cakes, cheese, nuts, delicious bread with butter, honey and jam, a mug of flower nectar, or a pot of vegetable soup fragrant with herbs. I rather not eat meat. I feel your fear, don't fear me. Let me show you."

Mr. Green touched Darcy, he saw bigger and smaller dragons, many colors; they were playing games of chess, or reading; some had long hair, others short; some wore specs; some were playing a version of cricket.

"I played with your Lady when she was very young. She liked to ride on my head, holding on to my hair when we went up high," Green smiled wistfully. "She was so tiny. Her mama would laugh, seeing your lady, who wasn't afraid of much. Sadly, we were locked up in a special pen when they came and killed my lady and her baby." Green dried tears, "She fought valiantly, saving her other children and her people, but many lost their lives. When we finally broke out, the murderers escaped."

Darcy sighed, "Go ahead and check. Please try not to be seen, then come back. What about Bingley, I meant to ask."

"He goes from one lady to the next. He wants to court your cousin and make Miss Jane," he lowered his voice," his mistress. He thinks she is not as good as your cousin."

Argo showed up; his eyes were bright red. "You either get rid of Bingley, or I will. I don't kill in anger, but I am nearing my limit."

Darcy's life wasn't as happy as he had envisioned. Furthermore, it wasn't an easy task. He thought about and made a mental list of what happened thus far, he lost most of his dogs; George was prowling outside; and there was a dragon inside his house, chess-playing or not, he was a scary dragon.

There was more, his mother was the mistress of his not so nice father. His father probably had a harem and kept his mother semi-prisoner. His aunt wanted him to marry Anne and was coming to Pemberley to create problems. Charles wanted to seduce Jane. Richard wanted to court Elizabeth. Georgiana might or might not be human, and might be pregnant.

And if all that were not enough, a dragon was in love with his housekeeper, and his dog talked. No the last was a plus, he could talk to Sally, and maybe they could plan how to convince Argo to get another dog. He forgot, he wasn't human, and any day he might sprout wings.

Darcy was feeling down, all he had wanted was to be with Elizabeth and to make her sisters and his sister's lives happier. He had never anticipated all the obstacles.

a/n poor Darcy : )


	8. A 'Fairy' Tale

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N in the wake of the virus, maybe this will take your mind off. This is a short part of a longer chapter that I will post later on today. Hopefully it will answer some questions, and pose others :) Be well.

* * *

**Ages before- A 'Fairy' Tale- The Rejected Princess**

_As Argo had said, in the place he came from, there were many kingdoms ruled by many princes, not all the same but related. There were princes who worked with beings humans had called Nightshades. Some princes and their subjects strayed for so long that darkness attached to them, to some worse than to others. Intrigues, betrayals, and wars were commonplace amongst the kingdoms, no different from the human world._

_A prince from one of the dark kingdoms had a beautiful daughter, Zoe; the father wanted his daughter to marry Argo, the heir to one of the wealthiest kingdoms. Not only rich, but they had passage thru time, the father and Argo, the heir, did. But they were not the only ones, the lady's family could see some of the passage of time, but not their own._

_When Argo's father turned down Zoe's father proposal, Argo and his wife became Zoe's foe. Later, Argo's father offered his second son to marry Zoe, hoping to prevent a war. Zoe accepted, but his son chose to stay in the human world and become Mr. Bennet._

_Lady Zoe hated many, but not as much as she hated Analee. Analee fell in love with someone who kept many ladies; he liked to be called Raven. Zoe knew of Raven's weakness for human females; hence she made sure he would fall for Lady Anne, who was engaged to George Darcy. Raven quickly found out that George Darcy was miserable. George Darcy loved someone forbidden, so when Raven offered him a fortune, a chance for a new life, and the freedom to love his chosen one, George D. took it. Weeks later, Raven, now a new George Darcy, married Lady Anne Fitzwilliams._

_Lady Zoe wanted to make sure things changed, but her plan had wrinkles unknown to her. Zoe became Raven's lover and replaced her baby daughter, Georgiana, with the one that died, with Raven's help._

_Lady Anne became mortally ill, so George Darcy-Raven brought her over to his world, granting her a long life. Lady Anne stayed with his other ladies, and he went back to the human world. He always did what he liked, and he preferred to stay with his children._

_George Darcy-Raven's human body was murdered by Zoe's brother, all part of her plan__. Unwisely, and against her mother's advice, Zoe sought the help of a Nightshade who knew human witches, whose potions could thrall Zoe's people. So, Zoe bought a potion to ensnare__ Raven, hoping to become his spouse. Raven was too selfish to love anyone, so the thrall didn't work; he still wanted Lady Anne and married her. Regrettably, beautiful Lady Zoe was rejected for the third time._

_The first thing Lady Anne did was to forbid him to see Analee his favorite; though what Lady Anne couldn't do, was to make him forget his children. __If Raven ever loved somebody other than himself were his children._

_Thru machinations, Zoe made sure all Argo's daughters were miserable. Zoe saw a future, when Argo's favorite child, the one who looked like Argo's wife, married Analee's son William Darcy. Zoe ensure it never happened. Once again, Zoe disregarded her mother's warning, not to let her thirst for revenge control her, and destroy her chances for a happy life._

_ Zoe soon found out she was unable to protect her child. It was clear that Georgiana never listened. Nothing was going Zoe's way; she didn't want her daughter to be close to Analee's son, but Georgina loved her brother. Zoe hadn't counted in the power of love. William Darcy had loved his baby sister since day one, and the love was mutual. _

_Zoe wanted to bring Georgiana over, but without an entrance to the human world, she could only work thru others. __She knew of George Wickham, who agreed to work with her in exchange for several gifts; he was to ruin Argo's child. But something went wrong, and George did whatever he wished, to include hurting Zoe's child. Zoe sunk into despair, seeing her only child suffering and unable to do anything. Her mother had been right._

_One day Zoe woke up and realized the time had gone back. She seemed to be the only one that noticed. When she tried to see the passage of time, it was jumbled. She remembered wishing she had done things differently and tried to think what she wanted the most. It didn't take long to decide._

**Pemberley**

Before getting ready, Darcy remembered his conversation with Argo before going to sleep.

"_I have asked you before where do you come from?" Darcy had asked. "I want to know, and I want to go and find my mother."_

_"It is hard to explain; our worlds connect somehow. Many other realities are connected. Passages allow us to come here, but as I said before, not everyone can cross through the entrances. Guards protect the passages, but cannot always prevent those determined to cross; which is the reason why humans have seen some of us. Humans call my kind Fairies, Fae, and other names." Argo explained._

_"I gather there are more beings, such as dragons, Angelus, and others, but why the secrecy? Why can I not go and look for my mother?" Darcy was frustrated._

_"Because you grew up here. More than likely, if you came, you would have to stay. Furthermore, we are not allowed to make our presence known; with our abilities that you call magic, we could make humans our slaves. Whereas I like humans and like it here, many of us fear humans. I have said too much. I don't know how much I can say before you are back where you started. Enjoy being here. Now, I must go, my brother has problems." Argo kissed Sally before he disappeared. _

Darcy was pondering, and one thing bothered him, his father might have been cruel to Analee, but he had been a good parent. He missed his father and sometimes he cried remembering him. Someone killed him, who and why? He needed to talk to Mrs. Reynolds. He was certain she knew a lot.


	9. Unwanted Visitors and a Good Dog

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n As promised the next part. I will have a family tree when we know more.

* * *

**Unwanted Visitors and the Doll Collector**

When Fergus entered, Darcy told him, "Wait till I am done; then go and make sure the dower house is ready for guests, for my aunt Lady Catherine and my cousin; they are coming. Tell the footmen not to bring in their trunks."

He took a fast bath, got dressed with Angus' help, wrapped Sally in a blanket, and picked her up. She hanged on looking over his shoulder. "Fergus, pick up the basket. And Angus, check on my sister, unlock her door," with this, Darcy walked to the stairs.

He heard Georgiana's angry insults. Angus' aunt had moved in the small room attached to Georgina's.

The woman was almost as tall as her nephews, she hardly smiled, and she kept her eyes on Georgiana. She agreed with Angus, ordering Georgiana's windows barred, not wanting to chance Georgiana's escape. Angus looked at his sister with longing, Darcy noticed. There was no comparison; Angus was a far better choice than the vicar. Richard was worried that if the word would get out about Georgina caught with George, not once but twice, she will be ruined. Something to think about, but she was so young, Darcy wished they could wait a few years.

Elizabeth and Jane were coming out of their rooms; he greeted them. Elizabeth made a face to him, mouthing, 'must see you.' Darcy nodded.

Lydia ran and asked Darcy if he had seen Mr. Fergus. Lydia bit her lip, "I'll send him your way, but you can catch up with him," Darcy was all politeness, hiding a grin. Lydia blushed, "Mr. Fergus offered to help me find feathers," she explained, rushing ahead.

Darcy looked at Elizabeth, who was grinning, she had also noticed.

Georgiana screamed his name. Richard was exiting his room, "Young lady, lower your voice, be glad we don't keep you locked. You stay by me," he offered his arm, "or with Mrs. McFin. If you go for a stroll, ask me, or Angus, who is now aware. Don't disobey me; my patience is gone."

Darcy liked this Richard, an officer, not leaving an inch of wiggle room. Georgiana bared her teeth; she looked ready to strike. Darcy missed his little sister; he wanted her back. He didn't care whose child Georgiana was.

They were eating breakfast when the Bingley arrived; Darcy went to greet Miss Bingley and Hurst's cousins. Hurst had a migraine, so he and Louisa stayed behind. They were going hunting, but Charles wasn't ready. Darcy was an excellent host and invited them to eat while they waited for Charles.

When Darcy brought the Hurst and Miss Bingley into the dining room, Richard stared at the Hurst cousin; he had seen her long ago. She was now a woman, Lady Antonia Hurst; her father was a duke. Bartlett, his brother, had tried to court her, but Lady Antonia had rejected him. She was beautiful, dressed in men's trousers and a hunting jacket. Her braided hair, lighter than his, was nearly white, and he guessed, curly. He was sure she was the prettiest lady he had seen.

The Baron immediately disliked Caroline. Caroline wrinkled her nose at Jane. "My, my, you look sick. Maybe you should be in bed."

Metcalfe who had said little, intervened, "She looks lovely, she brightens the room with her presence; others wish to look like her."

Jane blinked as if seeing him for the first time, "Thank you, sir," she smiled when he moved to pull her chair out for her.

Miss Bingley sneered, "No accounting for bad taste, though she is suitable for a low country gentleman."

"He is a noble, Sir Metcalfe, you are wrong." Darcy corrected her.

Sally's bark was deafening. Darcy heard, "_You aren't welcome, you smell like a wet chicken, not very tasty. When I finish with my babies, I will take care of you. Where is my Anne? I will show you."_

Darcy guffawed, looking a little crazed. Sally referred to the many feathers on Caroline's hunting hat. By taking care, Sally meant what she had done to Anne. He wished she would do that. He pulled Anne out of his pocket and put it under Sally's head. Sally wrinkled her lip to bare her teeth, threatening. Darcy laughed harder, he knew that he was behaving odd, but didn't care.

Elizabeth's nephew and niece liked Lady Antonia, they walked to her, and she was graceful and talked to them. They were admiring her clothes and her hair. Richard caught her eyes, and Elizabeth took second place. She had a reputation for disliking polite society and having a mind of her own. She looked like a female warrior; she was too wonderful. Richard stood and pulled the seat next to him for Lady Antonia.

The younger Hurst cousin in his early twenties, also titled, sat by Lizzie's sisters.

"I apologize for Tony, dressing like a man," Miss Bingley told Mr. Darcy.

"Lady Antonia looks lovely, nothing wrong with her clothing, it favors her. It enhances her natural beauty," Richard answered, and others agreed.

But Caroline wasn't done, still looking at Mr. Darcy, "But why do you keep dogs in the dining room? They are full of fleas. It is unsanitary."

Now, that was not a smart remark. Caroline Bingley had stepped too far by insulting the belle of the house, Sally. Argo growled on Darcy's ear. "She is the one with fleas, the orange monstrosity." Lydia gave her an evil glare. Darcy noticed that Caroline looked uncomfortable; Lydia was doing it.

Lydia was unhappy, "I have you know, Miss Sally is clean; I brushed her hair twice and smells good. Mr. Fergus says Sally loves baths. Mr. Fergus says she is cleaner than most people. I love Sally, so I am getting a dog."

Darcy nearly vomited, _noooo_, he wanted to scream. Lydia wanted a puppy. Darcy looked horrified, but Lydia added, "Mr. Fergus says his aunt's girl, just had puppies and offered to get me one. Yes, Mr. Fergus says he can get me one." At this, he could breathe again. Lydia had said Mr. Fergus four times, and Darcy was counting.

"Ha, you are the one with fleas." Lydia was upset; her eyes were filling with tears. She ran to the basket and sat on the floor to pet Sally, then leaned and kissed Sally.

Caroline wrinkled her nose and said, "Country folk, sitting on the floor, kissing muts, not fit for polite society, disgusting," and turned to leave.

Elizabeth had it; she wished fleas for Caroline. On her way out, Darcy saw a flea on Caroline's neck. Soon they heard her screams wanting to get away, "I have fleas." Caroline felt the fleas crawling, but nobody else saw them, except a few of them. Once she was outside, the 'fleas' went away.

Elizabeth and Darcy guffawed, Lydia and Lady Antonia joined. "Who knows where she got them, she had it coming. Maybe she'll have them for a while," Elizabeth declared, moved, and crouched by Sally.

Elizabeth asked Lydia in a near whisper, "Dearest, do you like Mr. Fergus?" Lydia's mouth was full, so she nodded.

"Mr. Fergus is the most handsome gentleman, ever," she said when she finished chewing.

Lizzie asked, "How about Mr. Wickham?"

Lydia made a sour face, "Oh no, he is too old for me, and not half as handsome as Mr. Fergus." She sighed, "nobody looks like him, so tall, so elegant. Mr. Fergus' father was a laird; they have a castle, imagine." Elizabeth was happy. She didn't tell Lydia that Fergus and Angus looked exactly alike, except for the way they combed their hair.

Darcy could hear and was calculating, short courtship, wedding after the presentation, or before. Indeed, Lydia kept repeating Fergus' name, with every other sentence, it was promising. He would send Fergus to get another puppy and give it to Lizzie; maybe, best to get them all. Who knew about the puppy fever, perhaps offer one to his mother, then she would want to stay? It seemed they all wanted a puppy; they were better than riches, lucky dogs.

Richard stood, "I am joining the hunt."

"Richard, would you mind waiting? We have visitors. Someone saw Aunt Catherine on her way." Darcy asked him.

"No need to wait, we are here."

Elizabeth paled. Sally heard the voice, sniffed the air and growled. She licked the puppies and stood up, waiting.

"Aunt Catherine, Anne, after the incident in Kent, ahem, and considering Miss Bennet is here, and you insulted her, you cannot stay in the house. The dower house is ready for guests." Darcy stood straight.

"This is intolerable; this is my sister's home." Lady Catherine raised her voice. Sally growled louder.

"I beg to differ; this is my home," Darcy crossed his arms defiantly. This time around, he wasn't bending to his aunt's whims.

"Poor Anne, she needs to lie down, a monster flew above us, and my dear Anne fainted." Lady Catherine didn't hear the chuckles all around.

Elizabeth bent her head to hide her giant smile. She knew that they probably saw Mr. Green, she liked him, more and more.

"A monster yes, a large shadow above, it covered the sun," Anne sounded deranged.

"You have your footmen bring our trunks," Lady Catherine demanded imperiously.

Darcy was inflexible, and Richard stood by his side. Sally got out her bed, snarling, walking towards Anne. Anne hid behind her mother, whining in fear at Sally's snarls.

Elizabeth took notice, so the incident in Kent was related to Anne, and Anne was afraid of Sally. Elizabeth wished that Sally took another piece of her gown; she wasn't alone; others wanted the same. She whispered, "Sally, go get Miss Anne, get her."

Darcy moved closer to his aunt and lowered his voice, "You came uninvited. I think Mrs. Collins heard from her family," Darcy lowered his voice to a mere whisper, "that the Bennet sisters were coming to Pemberley. I intend to marry Miss Bennet, so you best be going."

At that moment Lizzie's nephew, who had heard the name Anne, walked to Darcy and tapped his arm, he spoke very loud, "Mr. Darcy, is this the lady from the Anne doll? The one that Sally took a piece of her gown?" It happened so fast nobody had time to hush him.

Richard couldn't stop a chuckle. Mrs. Gardiner ran to get her five year old son, who was waiting for an answer, and refused to budge. Sally heard, taking the question as an invitation to repeat her feat and went for Anne's gown. Luckily, Darcy picked up the angry Sally before she could do significant damage. Still, a piece of Anne's fancy dress hung from her mouth. He wanted to say, "Good girl," remembering the years married to Anne. He felt almost ill remembering Anne's kisses and more.

He was gracious and told them, "You may come for tea and dinner if you behave. Rest tonight and then go back to Kent. I'll pay for Anne's gown. Sorry, Sally just had puppies and is sensitive. But she doesn't forget, you know what I am talking about." Darcy meant the night that Anne snuck in his room.

They left extremely angry; when they left Darcy, and Richard had to control their laughter. They did, but others didn't.

Darcy told Elizabeth's cousin, "You were right; Sally doesn't like her."

The wise nephew answered, "Maybe Sally can have another doll made."

At this, Darcy and Richard joined the laughter, along with Fergus and Angus. Sally woofed, the cloth hanging from one tooth. Darcy went with Sally by the food trays, picked up a piece of steak, and fed it to Sally, then took her to her basket. Elizabeth bent to kiss Sally; she whispered, "You are a very good girl."

When Mr. Green came back, he went first to check on Miss Sally, but the Bennet younger sisters carried her wrapped in a blanket. Sally was eating it all up. Since the day was warm, Darcy ordered blankets to sit outside; and Fergus carried the pup basket.

Green approached Darcy, "George is out, though I couldn't see him. He is not alone; he has others with him. I saw them."

Georgiana came out, keeping her eyes on the forest.

Lydia commented. "I saw Mr. Wickham from my window; he asked me to meet him. I asked for what, he said to talk. I said no, Mr. Fergus had already told me to not be alone with him. Why is he hiding? Ah, there is Mr. Fergus, we are taking Sally for a short stroll." Lydia had nothing else to say after she saw Fergus. A fact duly noticed

Georgiana answered right away, "You are lying, he wouldn't..."

Darcy cut her off, "Be quiet if you don't want the vicar."

Sally said, "Pick me up."

Darcy told Lydia, "You best carry her; she just had pups." So George was nearby, Darcy was keeping an eye on Georgiana. He signaled Angus to stay alert, he nodded.

Greg, younger Hurst cousin, Kitty, and Mary joined the walk.

Mr. Green had said Wickham wasn't alone. Darcy felt increasing danger, but all seemed well. Something niggled his mind, but he couldn't figure it out. Jane was talking with Metcalfe. Two of the Hurst cousins had stayed behind; young Stephen, whose father had died, a wealthy land-owner, who like the other Hurst invested and traded. Lord Albert Hurst was smiling and talking to Richard's sister. Darcy had never seen him smiling, never. Charles might be the man out. Things were looking up. Darcy wanted Charles gone. He wished that he knew what happened to Lydia in the future, to prevent it.

Darcy was caressing Elizabeth's hand under the blanket while he peeked at the puppies. "Such tiny beauties, Sally came while I was gone, just weeks before my father died. When I came, Sally was nearly three months. She abandoned my father and followed me. I think they will be beauties like their mama."

Mr. Green had moved on the other side of the basket, admiring them. He was in love with his girl. "She is the prettiest. I decided her name, Jonquil. She is a flower, a spring bloom. My brothers will be very jealous; since we saw a dog, we wanted one."

They were talking when they heard the screams and ran. Kitty and Mary were coming towards them.

"Come, Lord Stephen and Mr. Fergus are hurt," both said in unison.

"Where is Lydia?" Darcy and Elisabeth asked. Mr. Green and Metcalfe were running like the wind; they were gone in seconds.

"They took Lydia; she was carrying Sally, poor girl they hurt her. They threw them in a carriage."

"Sally?" Darcy was frozen, "they?" Elizabeth started to cry when Jane came and hugged her.

a/n oh, no!


	10. A Villain

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

a/n a short recap:

Seven years after Darcy's Kent maxi blunder, he was a widower.

_-Darcy had been forced to marry Anne de B._

_-When he wished aloud for another chance to do things differently, to have an opportunity to marry Elizabeth, a 'Fairy,' or a Fae Argo, offered him a chance to go back in time._

_\- Just like that, he was back two days before he had proposed. He was walking Sally, the mother of the dogs seven years later._

_\- In the future, Elizabeth had married Collins, a widower. He was dead, and she was raising Lydia's twins. It is not clear how Lydia died or who her husband was._

_-Jane was married to Sir Metcalfe, she was happy._

_-Charles was a lush, he was married and had the morals of an alley cat._

_-Mr. Bennet was Argo's brother posing as Bennet. He was murdered by George Wickham when he went to London to bring Lydia._

_-Darcy's birth parents: His father was a Fae nicknamed Raven, who keeps a harem. He was George Darcy until murdered. Analee is his mother controlled by Raven._

_-Georgiana: Zoe, a Fae, is her mother. Both William and her were raised by Lady Anne._

_-The Bennet raised Jane, Elizabeth, and Lydia, but their father is Argo- A Fae, fairy? Argo left his children to hide them while he found his wife's killer. He was gone for many years and had just come back when he met Darcy._

_'Mr. Bennet' is Argo's brother, has a daughter, either Mary or Kitty is his child._

_-Angus and Fergus McFin are Darcy's young cousins. They lost their parents some years ago and came to live with the Darcy. They pretend to be Darcy's valet and footmen when traveling. They are guarding him after someone tried to kill Darcy._

_-Mr. Green- a Fae Dragon brought to help Darcy._

_-Metcalfe, a Fae, also brought to help Darcy.__._

_Sally- Darcy's terrier, a star on her own right, with sharp teeth and a keen mind.:)_

Other supporting cast characters: Hurst, (married to Louisa Bingley) cousins. Lord Albert, Lady Antonia, Mr. Tobias Hurst, and Lord Stephen

_Claire Fitzwilliams- Darcy's cousin._

When this is on my site, I will have Appendixes. The finished book will have more details.

* * *

A reader, Joan G. brand, made an insightful comment. Darcy let his guard down. True, but he is human, and he was overconfident. Do remember that 200 years ago people lived in the middle of constant danger. If you stayed locked up every time you were afraid, you would never get out. Darcy is learning, but there are many unknowns.

* * *

**We are all together in this virus scare, may you and your loved ones stay healthy. We need to keep calm, follow the instructions, do what we can. Much love and good wishes to everyone.**

* * *

**The Villain **

Darcy asked again, "Who did what?"

"George's thugs threw Lydia in George's carriage; we saw him sitting inside. Sally was whining after she was roughed up, someone kicked her when she bit one of the men trying to grab Lydia. Lydia picked Sally up and wouldn't let her go. Sally is with Lydia." Mary said. The sisters held each other crying, all worried about Lydia and Miss Sally.

Darcy's face seemed to change, the wind was picking up speed. He was furious when he started walking, "Let's go." Elizabeth went with him.

When they reached Fergus and Stephen, Albert stayed with them as well as Jane Mary and Kitty. They tended to Fergus and Stephen. Stephen was unconscious. Jane was no longer crying and sad; she was all business. She was needed, no time to cry. She was good, knew how to bandage, and to take care of the wounds until a doctor could be called. Mary no longer looked meek; she looked changed.

**Lydia - A warrior's heart-**

George waited for her inside the carriage. He had a glass of champagne, and a bottle by his side.

"Hello, love," he greeted her. He poured a glass for her that she refused.

"I don't want anything from you, and I am not your love," Lydia had fallen hard for Fergus; it wasn't a mere crush, he was perfect for her. During the struggle, both Fergus and Stephen were cut several times during an uneven fight, six with guns and knives, against two unarmed. Mary fought as well and was also bruised, only Kitty had stayed put, whining.

"Beautiful come sit next to me, keep me warm," George tried to reach for Lydia after she was forced in the carriage. Once there, she moved quickly, as far away as possible. When he tried again, Sally snarled, she didn't like George.

"Let me go and don't touch me. You are a disgusting monster, stay away," Lydia demanded. She was defiant, not afraid; courage and righteous anger were waking up her hidden self.

"I think not, dear love. I heard from your mother that you have a 10,000 dowry; she said you have a benefactor. Let's face it, it is less than Georgiana's dowry, but I got you easier. Besides, you are a tasty young bundle, cannot wait to take a bite. Who will fight for you? Nobody, so we are going to Gretna Green to marry. We will travel non-stop."

"No, I won't; I'll never marry you. You are too old, not a very nice person, your thugs hurt Mr. Fergus, and I don't like you." Lydia wasn't scared, not one bit. "Mr. Darcy has been watching for us; he will send someone." She bared her teeth, she wasn't afraid, wishing she knew how to fight. Something she wanted to learn, it would be useful.

Sally felt better since she healed faster and was only a little achy. She was readying to attack George, an enemy.

"You will marry me; who is going to stop me? William? Ha, you are wrong sweet pigeon. William is too proud, he looks down on everyone and only cares for the Darcy; I should know, he cheated me of my inheritance," George lied.

"You are lying, I heard Elizabeth and Jane talking. So you know, Mr. Darcy has been very nice and friendly. You are a liar, Mr. Fergus told me about you and your lies. Mr. Fergus told me to watch out for you." Lydia argued back.

George shrugged his shoulders, "Believe what you will, but you liked me before and liked my kiss. You look precious and delicious, a tasty morsel, my angry kitten." George blinked, Lydia's eyes were turning red. He was imagining it, he was sure; but if not, he might be in danger. If Lydia was what he feared, he was no match for her. It couldn't be, how?

Sally growled deeply, she was thinking, _this man was wrong; Lydia wasn't a cat, and she wasn't delicious. This was the second time he said he wanted a piece of Lydia. Sally was not going to let George eat Lydia, no, no._

The carriage stopped. "What is going on, bloody hell?" George looked out the window, already a little afraid. A giant of a man was holding the carriage with one hand. Another tall man, dressed in old-time clothes, was pointing an arrow at him; he had knocked his men down and was keeping them still. This wasn't looking good. Those outside were not from around here.

"George Wickham, out the carriage," Green ordered in a booming voice. Sally wagged her tail, recognizing the voice.

George pointed his pistol at Lydia and grabbed her when he was coming out, "You come with me, leave the mutt here."

Lydia struggled. "Let me go," she kicked him and tried to resist him.

Sally understood, she was probably healed enough. No matter, when she saw George pushing Lydia with the pistol to her head, Sally seemed to fly, George could swear. She landed next to him and bit his hand, hard. He let the pistol and Lydia go, and was going to knock Sally down. But Sally let go since Green had reached them. He picked George with one massive hand and flung him against the ground. George seemed to be out cold.

With George down, the giant moved to get Lydia and Sally. Behind him, George bounced back; he was faking it.

Unexpectedly, a cloud of dust obscured the road, when it cleared, George was gone. Green knew the dust had been invoked, maybe by George. He would tell Darcy, though George seemed to be a human, something was off.

They tied the injured thugs and readied to go. Lydia was good at making knots and gladly helped. Ropes seemed to be lying on the ground, but Lydia didn't ask questions.

Metcalfe behaved like a knight of old. He wanted to carry injured Lydia, who just finished cleaning her dress and fixing her hair. She was composed, not crying. As a matter of fact, she made sure the knots were painfully tight. "I can walk. Thanks for your kind offer."

Metcalfe smiled; the young lady had a brave heart; she was like her mother. Even Miss Jane was brave; he was certain.

The day's hero was Sally once again. Mr. Green carried the mama to feed the pups. They met Darcy and Elizabeth a couple minutes later; footmen were right behind. They were sent to get the carriage and the prisoners. Elizabeth wanted Sally, but that was asking for too much, Sally was a good reason to marry William if he asked.

Elizabeth hugged Lydia, who was talking a mile a minute. She told them word by word everything that George had said. Darcy wanted to kill George. But he wasn't alone, he noticed a faint reddish color in Lydia's eyes, and Elizabeth's eyes getting redder as Lydia recalled the events.

Metcalfe had noticed it as well, he moved his hand, returning their eyes to normal. Argo would need to know his daughters were changing. Something was causing the change, Argo had said he would need to unlock them; it didn't seem that way.

"I am very proud of you, Lydia my dearest you have a brave heart." Elizabeth told her, and Lydia grinned.

"I want to learn to fight, it seems useful," Lydia added, and Elizabeth agreed.

Lord Stephen was coming back, Albert, his cousin, was holding him. His head was banged, and his arm was cut, but it wasn't severe. Both Fergus and Stephen had several small cuts. Mary sat by Stephen when a flatbed carriage came to get the injured. Though Mary and Lydia had several bruises, they said nothing, not wanting to make a fuzz.

Fergus had his arm on a sling but was better. He told Darcy that they should be better prepared next time. Darcy agreed, he had failed to remember that in the future George had killed 'Mr. Bennet.' It happened when the man went to get Lydia. George liked them young and wealthy. Of course, Darcy hadn't known Argo had left dowries for his children. He wished he had. He needed to talk to Argo.

"For now, both Georgiana and Miss Lydia should stay inside Pemberley and not alone." Darcy ordered.

"I agree, but best to watch Miss Elizabeth as well." Fergus suggested. Darcy concurred, Elizabeth was also at risk.

Darcy knew it, George had to be stopped. He thought George was after Georgina, so he had several footmen around when they sat outside. But after hearing Lydia, he wanted to know more about the future he came from. What had happened to Lydia later on, after George married Georgiana? Was he the father of Lydia's children? He also needed to remember who had married Mary, another sad story.

**Elizabeth**

He didn't want to let George scare his guests or him. He didn't want George to destroy his life or have that much power over him. But Darcy had acknowledged that George was a threat. He knew that George was at the center of his future misery; well, George and his aunt, but he had that under control. He needed to talk to Argo and to Miss Reynolds, but what he really needed was to marry Elizabeth as soon as possible.

After all settled down, Elizabeth wanted to talk to him. She was going to tell him about Mr. Wickham. Poor Lydia, she had worried about her. Poor Jane, it was her fault that Mr. Bingley was there. She wished she never had to go back home. She wanted to stay here with her sisters.

Maybe Mr. Darcy would ask her to marry him soon. She more than like him. He had changed so much, one day he was proud and arrogant, and the next he was totally changed. She wondered how someone could change so much overnight. It took a lot for such a change. Who knew?

They moved to a couch, alone. "I should have told you about Mr. Wickham," she bit her lip and hesitated.

"Dearest, tell me, don't be embarrassed, not with me." Darcy encouraged her, afraid of she would say. What if George had done more than kissing her?

"Mrs. Bennet, I mean, my mother, invited Mr. Wickham to see us off. Better said, to see, Lydia and Kitty off; she is not wise," Elizabeth refrained from saying more than that. "Mr. Wickham was looking at Lydia in a way that wasn't proper. It angered me. I should have told you before, but when Lydia saw Mr. Fergus, I was certain she wouldn't go to lecherous Mr. Wickham. Moreover, Lydia told us that he had called her outside, and she turned him down. So, I quit worrying."

"No, it is my fault. I should have protected both Georgina and Miss Lydia. George is determined and ruthless, "Darcy answered. The more he knew about George, the more he thought George wasn't worth saving.

"Lydia said we have 10,000 dowries, I had no idea. But why would Mother tell him?" Elizabeth added.

Darcy huffed, "I wish that I had known. George likes the young ladies, but he likes their money even more. It won't happen again. I am sorry to say your mother doesn't think." Argo should have told him about the dowries.

"There is more, Jane is unhappy with Mr. Bingley. He likes your cousin, Lady Fitzwilliams. I was wrong asking you to invite him. She confided on me that she likes Sir Metcalfe, but her heart might be Mr. Bingley's. I worry." Elizabeth shook her head.

"You must tell her not to be alone with Charles, to avoid it at all costs. It would be best. I will ask Charles to leave, but I need to figure out how. Miss Bingley is a great gossip, and she might lie about you and your sisters. Charles lets Miss Bingley run his life, and she is angry at present. I think the Hursts dislike them, let me think." Darcy knew the Hurst cousins didn't like the Bingley, he would think. He needed their help.

They talked a while longer, Darcy asked her to meet him later, he wanted to show her the conservatory. She agreed, hoping they could kiss again. She felt warm all over, thinking about it.

**Darcy's Questions**

Darcy went to his room to call Argo, he called him twice. Argo appeared cricket size. "How could you let my daughter go walking with George on the prowl? I cannot be in two places at the same time. My brother is on his way here. He might come with Mrs. Bennet, and before you say anything, not the one you knew. I am not at liberty to explain."

Darcy decided not to ask. "Whatever, in the future I came from, who was Lydia's husband? You must tell me. It shouldn't be a secret. It would help me."

Argo looked away, "She never married. After George married your sister, he still chased Lydia. Lydia didn't want him after he married Georgina. But George wouldn't relent. When my brother found them in London, they were living together as husband and wife. One day, months later he abducted my Lydia, kept her prisoner, under watch. When she tried to escape, she hit her head, and never woke up again. He sent her back home. She was pregnant with the twins and died giving birth," he dried tears.

"Died here, but my father's human body died, and he still lives wherever you come from." Darcy argued.

"But Lydia was never 'unlocked,' hence, she died." Argo explained. "Lizzie was already married to Collins, a widower. She was forced by Mrs. Bennet. She did it to save her sisters from being destitute, and because Collins accepted to adopt Lydia's babies."

"If you had told me before, I would have been more careful with Lydia." Darcy complained.

"You didn't ask, I cannot volunteer information," Argo explained, "it is aggravating, but I cannot change the rules. I cannot even give you hints."

"Is George human? I was told he disappeared in a cloud of dust." Darcy asked.

"I don't know. For now, try to get rid of Bingley, or I will. Jane is not doing well. I must go, I am finding out about your father, and also trying to find your mother. My father knows many in the Dark Kingdoms, but nobody has heard of Raven. He thinks Raven is a pet name, maybe his lovers call him Raven. Many princes keep harems according to my father. The most powerful do as they wish. I still think everything is connected to you." Argo sounded annoyed.

"Or to you? Any jilted lovers?" Darcy raised his eyebrow.

Argo grinned, "I will shock you, I only had one lover, my wife. I am young for my people, and just didn't want the complications, or to follow my brother's footsteps. So, no, there are no jilted lovers. I must go and keep your aunt away from here."

"Lizzie has accepted my suit. I want to marry her as soon as possible. I suppose to talk to your brother, but you are the father." Darcy was annoyed.

"Of course, you may if she agrees. Maybe you need to 'find' me with Lizzie. It would make things easier." Argo suggested.

"You are a genius, when?" Darcy asked.

They agreed on a time. "I must leave now, you are bigger, bring Metcalfe. Best, I'll send him."

"Wait, who married Mary?" Darcy asked.

"I only know his first name, the marriage was annulled after he tried to kill her. He was extremely jealous and kept her prisoner. His name was Steve, I think. Sorry your names confuse me. Bye."

Darcy froze, Steve or Stephen? He knew the Hurst, and he would have recognized the name in the papers. He would have read about it. Damn, he thought, he wished he had paid more attention. He needed to observe Stephen, best to ask reliable Mr. Green.

Darcy wondered how much longer before others noticed that he had grown quite a bit. Metcalfe was at the door. He passed his hands over Darcy and did the same with the wardrobes. "Now, your clothes will fit, and nobody will notice, I created an illusion. I also did the same for your face and hair, they are also changing. It will work most of the time." Metcalfe advised before leaving.

"Face and hair? What do you mean?" Darcy was horrified.

"You are changing. I hope the wings come last. If you will it, you can see the changes, it won't affect the illusion." Metcalfe assured him and left.

Metcalfe left a distressed Darcy. How could he hide wings? What had Metcalfe meant with most of the time? He wanted to scream. He wished he could talk to his father, why hadn't his father told him what he was? If he hadn't met Argo and started to change, it would have been dreadful.

He could use seeing his father, he wished he could. Darcy screamed, "Father, can you hear me? I need you, dammit come back!"

Before Darcy went to look for Mrs. Reynolds, he looked in the mirror. Instead of his face, he saw a woman's face.

She was one of Argo's people, sort of. Her skin was darker, nearly grey. Her lips were dark purple, her coloring reminded him of nighttime. No matter, she was amazingly beautiful. Was she, "Are you a Nightshade?" The words came out his lips.

"No," he heard the voice inside his head.

"Who are you?" Darcy asked.

"Someone who needs your help. I don't know how long I can talk to you. You cannot let Georgiana marry George Wickham. He is not..." the face faded.

Darcy was speechless, who was this woman? Wickham wasn't what? He wished he could know more. He waited for a while and tapped the mirror, and his finger went thru it, it felt cold. The mirror was too small, otherwise he would try going through. He would show it to Metcalfe or Green, later.

**Jane**-

Jane still wanted Charles. She was crying for him when she heard one of the pesky relatives. They were of the size of a bug, claiming to be related to her. Jane thought they were spies sent by her father, one she had seen only a few times. "Dear, forget Charles, he isn't for you. He doesn't mean you well; do not see him alone."

Charles knocked at her bedroom door a little while later, and Jane remembered the warning. In any case, it wasn't proper.

"Miss Jane, I need to talk to you privately." Charles asked opening the door and coming in.

Jane was displeased. "You shouldn't be here, this is my room. Leave, I didn't invite you in." She pointed her finger at the door, _he needs to leave. I don't like this, not all._

He ignored her and kept coming in.

**A/N Lydia is finding herself. Elizabeth is right, Darcy is very changed, not overnight, it took him seven years. :)**


	11. Darcy's Life

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

a/n Considering there are readers in many time zones, I decided to publish shorter chapters, more often, at different times to reach more readers. Next will be posted around early afternoon Central Europe time.

I currently live overseas, but there is no safe place right now, the virus seems to be everywhere. I do it hoping to bring a little joy to those worrying, to quit doing so for a few minutes. These are not easy times, I keep hoping this will slow down. We all need to help as we can.

Best wishes to all.

Now let's read about Darcy and his dealing with the unknowns. Those that judged Jane, a wimp, think again, she had already asked Charles to leave.

* * *

**Darcy's Life**

**Charles the Worm and Jane **

"Just for a minute, my dear," Charles eyed Jane with lust. He had a present for her, and she would be 'grateful.' Charles wanted Lady Fitzwilliams for a wife since she was the daughter of an Earl. But Jane was an angel, delightful for bed sport. Too bad that she was a nobody and nearly dower-less.

"Don't call me endearing names; I haven't given you leave to do so, nor have I allowed you to come in, leave." Jane liked this less and less.

Mr. Green came from behind and stepped in front of him, "Miss Jane told you to leave. She is a respectable lady, you should not be in her room."

Charles wasn't intimidated. He smiled, walking around Mr. Green went further inside the room, "You are a guest, and I am William's best friend. He wouldn't care about my visiting lovely Miss Bennet. It is an understanding between gentlemen; you wouldn't understand."

Jane heard his words clearly; Charles wanted what she was saving for her husband. He wanted a mistress, not a wife. That realization closed Jane's heart.

"Out, right now, or else," Jane's voice was icy cold.

Charles grinned, "Or else?"

Mr. Green stepped in front of Charles, once more, "Or else, you won't like what I'll do; I won't repeat myself."

Charles was overcome by sudden fear, he saw Mr. Green's head changing into a giant lizard's head, green and with sharp teeth, he blinked, as others had lately.

Jane walked to the door and opened it wide, "I will tell Mr. Darcy you were calling here. I believe he will be most displeased. I don't want you around me, you want something that is not yours. I am not blind or ignorant, leave right now. "

Charles blinked again, Jane's eyes were nearly red, perhaps she had a demon inside, maybe they were possessed. He wanted out quickly and walked out right onto Darcy's path, who was on his way to see Mrs. Reynolds.

Darcy saw Mr. Green and Jane by the door. Jane wasn't smiling, her face was serene and hard, her eyes were turning red. What had Charles done?

Jane answered his question, "Mr. Bingley entered my room uninvited, Mr. Green saw him and asked him to leave as I had. He refused and came farther in, but he finally left, as you can see. I think his intentions were less than honorable, wanting to take liberties; I have you know." She stood straight as a rod. Her bearing was regal, an affronted princess not meek or shy, daring Charles to lie.

Darcy wanted to strangle Charles, he was forcing him to choose. He had no problems doing so, he decided Jane and Elizabeth, Charles would never change.

Charles chuckled, "William, the lady is feverish, she invited me to her room earlier. I guess she changed her mind, so I left. She is desperate and wants me to marry her; I think she wants you to force me."

Jane couldn't believe all the lies, she was indignant. Mr. Green just watched, so far she was doing fine, he thought, _She needs to be strong and quit crying for this worm, this will do it._

"Marry you? I wouldn't marry you, never. You are not good enough for me." Her pupils were glowing red; her skirts were billowing; she was furious. Mr. Green was smirking, staring at Charles.

"Charles, I believe Miss Bennet. It is my fault; yesterday, I should have asked you to leave. So today, I ask you to get your valet to pack your things right now. The Hursts are gone, so I will have a carriage to take you there." Darcy wanted Mr. Green to pick Charles up and throw him out of Pemberley. That would make him happy.

"You choose to believe her instead of your friend of many years? If you make me go, I will have to reconsider our friendship." Charles didn't expect this.

"Your choice, I hope that is not the case. I owe this to Miss Bennet and her sisters, they are my welcomed guests. The Bennet sisters are on my highest esteem and under my care. Furthermore, this should have never happened. Mr. Green, do you have anything to add?" Darcy barely had his temper under check.

"No, Miss Jane was too kind. I also asked him to leave. He refused, saying you would understand his 'visiting' a lovely lady. He called it an understanding between gentlemen; words I found offensive." Green answered.

Darcy had to call all his self-control, he was about to injure Charles, to choke him. Best to stop thinking, Charles was already gasping for breath, trying to loosen his tight cravat. "Miss Bennet, my sincere apologies, this is intolerable. Charles, you have an hour to be on your way. I am the one who will reconsider our friendship."

Jane smiled, accepted Mr. Green's arm, closed the door, and left to see her sisters. Mr. Green had seen the red eyes, he waved his hand to get them back to normal and grinned. The daughters, Miss Jane, Miss Elizabeth, and Miss Lydia, were all like his lady, their mother; they made her proud. All they needed was to learn the arts of war. In his world, all children learned to defend themselves; and in this world, it would be useful. He would talk to his lord. He would instruct them with Lord Metcalfe's help.

Darcy breathed out, a little sad that Charles had forced his hand, but glad nothing worse had happened. In the future, he had saved Jane from Charles, the one good thing he did; Charles had no morals. Darcy had invited the Hurst tomorrow but asked them not to bring Miss Bingley. Neither Charles nor his sister were welcome, not now, and as far as Miss Bingley went, not ever.

**Elizabeth checks Mr. Darcy**

He hadn't seen Elizabeth listening, her door was slightly ajar. Mr. Darcy was the man she loved, Elizabeth was now sure. He had stood for her sister, not that Jane needed help. Lizzie wanted her powers. She would have turned Charles into a toad. Lizzie had an idea, she wished lice on Charles' neat blond hair after he left Pemberley; hopefully, they would jump on Caroline. She needed to go to Pemberley's library and read more about insects, to expand her repertoire.

But what Lizzie wanted most was to kiss Mr. Darcy, to thank him, and because he looked so good and tall standing up to Charles. Mr. Darcy made her wonder about the marriage bed, how would it be with him? She had read about it in her father's secret stash. Thinking about it made her body warm and ache, particularly down there, Lizzie bit her lip.

How did he look without clothes? She and her sisters had seen her father's steward on his smalls when he was swimming in the pond. He looked like a Greek statue, and wasn't ugly, though she didn't like him. So she knew how men looked, but surely William would look better. Perhaps she wanted a little more than a kiss, maybe. Best to put those thoughts away, they were a bit naughty, or not, she grinned.

She waited until Mr. Darcy finally moved and started walking. She followed him. He did look much taller, broader, no, she saw him with loving eyes, that was all. He was more than handsome, he was perfect, and knew how to kiss. Not that she knew that much.

Darcy went to see Mrs. Reynolds. He knew that he was acting a bit odd, stopping every time he saw a mirror, hoping to see the lady's face again.

Elizabeth, following him, had to control a giggle. He kept checking himself, on every mirror along the way, maybe he was a little vain. But why was William tapping the mirrors and looking disappointed? Was he also talking to the mirrors? Elizabeth wished she could hear. Was William admonishing himself?

Darcy, totally unaware of Elizabeth, kept calling the mirror lady. Once in a while, he would call his father, hoping his father would hear him and appear inside the mirror. Thinking about his father, his eyes filled with tears. So much going on, no respite. His idea of an idyllic visit, romantic walks, card games, picnics, and what not, had not materialized. He wanted a happy pause, his father would be one.

**Raven- The Sad Father**

_Someplace far away, across the passages used by Argo, Raven, as he liked to be called by his lovers, sat looking at the ongoing celebration down in the ballroom. His mien was somber, his eyes looked sad. _

_He had discovered much about himself since he was back. One of his findings was that he didn't like the wife he chose. Since Anne had come, she cried often. She wanted to go back but couldn't; if she tried, she would die; and as Anne had said, she preferred to die. She was wasting away, so she might die anyway._

_He had liked her serene beauty, her light blond hair, porcelain skin, her regal bearing, and her passion when they lie together. But mostly, he'd loved her soul; human souls made them special. Hers used to be good and kind, but her soul had dulled here._

_She had turned mean and angry with him, first for masquerading as George Darcy, and second for switching her dead babies. Ironically, she loved his children and blamed him for leaving them behind. He had no choice, he had been killed, but never knew the killer. He worried for his children, maybe they would be hurt._

_He also regretted leaving them behind. What he really wanted, his only wish, was to be with his children. He had never been able to father children until William and Georgiana. Anne's children were deformed and didn't survive. Many of his people couldn't have children, so he was fortunate. He wished he could see them. Because his human body had died, it would be a risky crossing. He could die, but he wasn't sure._

_He sat drinking when he heard William, he looked, where? He realized he heard William because his son had called him. He needed to find a way to contact them. He kept hearing him on and off, he sounded sad. He answered, "William, my son, can't you hear me?" No, he couldn't._

_He missed his babies, if he could find another human body, without much trouble, he would go back. When his children were ready, they could come here. He also missed Sally, poor girl, she lost a lot when he brought her across. They both did, such good girls._

_Raven wondered if Sally had babies. Sally's mommy stayed cross with him for taking her babies away. Sally's mother was gifted to him long ago, he had been lucky. Sadly, she now stayed away from him, making it all worse._

_He didn't need lovers. He was a fool, he should have married Analee, but thought she was too low for him and told her so. He betrayed her with an illusion. He had decided to let his females go back to their homes. He really didn't want Analee either, he wanted his children. He'd never tried to find his one, thinking he wanted many lovers instead. He had made many mistakes._

_He suffered from extreme pride, a foolish trait. He had made William into his image, poor boy. All he had was nothing without the ones he loved. He needed help, someone he could trust, at least talk to them. He had no idea how much time had passed since he left; in here a year had gone by since his return, He had an idea, an old friend._

**Conspirators**

Miss Bingley was sitting on a bench in the garden when she saw a handsome blond gentleman. She knew him, someone from Pemberley, a cousin, she thought.

After one hour, she agreed to help him, to get someone he wanted. When the Hursts were back from Pemberley, they told her they were invited the next day for lunch and dinner, but she had not been invited. The ugly country upstart's fault; she would help the nice man. Between the two of them, they would stop Elizabeth Bennet from getting Mr. Darcy. He was hers.

A/n As some readers predicted, the two baddies found each other. I wonder if Charles will have to shave his head, and if so, will Caroline get lice and also have to shave it? What do you all think.


	12. Chapter 12

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

Lady Anne, is from PP. Analee is a fairy, her name is an approximation. George Darcy was married to Lady Anne Fitzwilliams. It is a PP problem, George Darcy, George Wickham, Georgina, there are too many same names, I wanted to stay true. Analee is his birth mother. Lady Anne's stillborn was replaced by Darcy.

George Darcy- and Lady Anne from PP are Mr. Darcy's parents.

Raven was posing as George Darcy. He is still married to Lady Anne, he calls her Anne.

Raven brought his child (Mr. Darcy) with Analee, a fairy, to replace a stillborn.

about Sally, a reader had a good question, is no ordinary dog and has the gift of charm, and she is a beauty. Read back, Argo said she had many gifts, and for now she can talk. Besides, Fairies like dogs, and they can only get them by a gift. Now, who is crazy about Sally? Mostly the ones with Fairy blood.

So Green and Argo want a dog, an Argo has spent many nights with Sally while Darcy sleeps. Others like Sally for her heroic feats. She is a celebrity, and a 'super' dog. :) Sally saved Lydia, and tormented Anne and Miss Bingley. Everyone likes a celebrity.:)

I don't want to give too much a way. Remember his father brought Sally and her sister with him. And remember Darcy has really had her for 14 years, not for seven, I would guess he is very attached. I am sure that Sally is not done.

* * *

A/N again my best wishes to all. Strange times, maybe reading takes your mind away.

We learn more about Darcy's parents.

* * *

**Caroline and Bugs**

Lady Antonia looked from her window, got her opera glasses, and looked down. She went to see Stephen since the man looked familiar. She disliked the Bingley, particularly Caroline, who had made her life hell.

Thanks to her lies, Antonia, Tony, to her friends, had lost her fiancé. Antonia didn't trust Caroline, even less now; she had just seen Caroline's smile, it was evident that Caroline was up to no good.

Caroline had also ruined Reggie and Louisa's marriage. Reggie did nothing, but eating and drinking, he would not survive such a life. Louisa wasn't bad, she used to love Reggie, but Caroline wouldn't leave her sister alone.

Caroline needed good sound punishment. After she talked to Stephen, she knew what to do. She would not let Caroline destroy anyone else. What was she doing talking to George Wickham, nothing good.

That night, Caroline received some of the well-deserved punishment. She was still covered with flea bites, or so she claimed since nobody had seen the alleged fleas when she saw lice walking on Charles' forehead. She had been laying her head in his shoulder after her fit of fake crying over their Pemberley ban.

"Charles, I saw lice running across your forehead," Caroline screamed. She was hysterical soon thereafter, when her head started to itch. She blamed it on the Bennet sisters, accusing them of infesting Charles with lice. Charles had a better theory he wasn't sharing. Demon possessed Jane had punished his lies with life. He was keeping quiet, afraid of further punishment

One of the Hurst, Tobias, was well versed in the healing arts. Tobias had been in Switzerland, where he had learned how to treat many problems. He knew how to treat lice using vinegar mixed with some oils he had, but he said it was best to cut the hair very short off along with his recommendations.

Charles thought very short hair was preferable. He wanted them gone.

"How did you get them?"

Charles had another theory, he had gone to a new mistress, days before. She kept scratching her head, "Who knows, maybe at the club." He lied.

Caroline said, "I think Elizabeth Bennet is a witch, she must be doing it. Remember the fleas?"

Everyone looked at each other, grinning. Nobody had seen one flea. But Charles remembered Jane's red eyes, he wasn't going to blame the Bennet sisters for anything. He was afraid. "Caroline, you are losing your mind. I didn't see any fleas. Don't include me in your accusations. I am going to get my hair cut. I recommend you do the same. Tobias, please prepare the remedy and explain to me what I need to do."

Louisa grinned; she was getting tired of Caroline, "Wear a turban, and nobody will notice. Quit bellyaching. Do it, I don't need lice."

Lady Antonia could not stop laughing, she wasn't alone, Caroline deserved that and more.

**Mrs. Reynolds' secret**

Darcy found Mrs. Reynolds in her small office. He closed the door behind him. "I saw my mother, Analee."

"Did you?" She winced and looked down.

Darcy sat close to her desk, put his hands over it. He started tapping his fingers. "You know I did. I must know the truth. Try."

When Mrs. Reynolds heard that Darcy had seen his mother, whatever stopped her from talking before, no longer worked. "I was with Lady Analee since she was born..."

Lady Analee's Tale

_Lady Analee was a beauty wanted by many. During a grand celebration, she caught the eye of the worse suitor possible, your mighty powerful father. He demanded she came with him. This was a problem, Lady Analee's parents were murdered years before. Our worlds are just as violent as here, but we live very long lives unless we are killed._

_Lady Analee was the ruler of a small, happy kingdom, and was needed by her people, but he didn't care, he threatened to hurt her people with his vast armies. She left an uncle to take her place, against his advice, he and many begged her to stay. Without her, the kingdom would suffer, she held many gifts that came with birth. Not only that, but they feared for her. She didn't listen, taking those closest to her, so I went along._

_She became your father's favorite, but he, like many of us, likes this world. It is different. During one of his crossings, he met George Darcy and his fiancé. He knew someone who had been around here, I think. He decided to stay here, but he needed someone to take the place of Darcy's lover; she was someone of low birth, a mere housekeeper. He needed to replace Mrs. Reynolds; back then, she was a beautiful lady. Since I am one-fourth human and can cross at ease, he chose me. I didn't want to leave Analee, my baby. I had sworn to her parents that I would defend her. My kind always selects a family to protect, and many kingdoms have some of us_.

_Analee begged me, she was madly in love with her lover and bent to his will; she called him Raven._

Mrs. Reynolds had nothing else to say and concluded her tale, "So here I am."

Darcy wasn't satisfied. "Great, I know a little more, who is this Raven I assume he is my father, do you see my mother, who is Georgiana's mother, can you go across, and who are you? I mean under your cover."

"Sir, I promised," Mrs. Reynolds was cut off by Darcy.

"I don't care, I have to know, start. I order you." Darcy demanded. Unknown to him, he was his father's son, and Mrs. Reynolds was compelled to obey. Not many disobeyed his father, it wasn't wise.

"I am partly what you are, a little human, and partly," she lowered her eyes, "what Mr. Green is."

At this, Darcy broke in a guffaw, "Ah, I see, I see. But if so, why haven't you dealt with George?"

"George does something that stops me, not sure what." She answered.

"I am looking into it. So dragons protect every house, and are they nannies?" Darcy asked, still grinning, imagining a dragon holding a baby. He thought it unlikely.

"Some, we get assigned a child and stay with them. I was a young one when I was called to serve. I believe Mr. Green was the nanny of your lady's mother, we love children. He misses her a lot, he will never stop. But he sees his Lady on Miss Elizabeth." She dried a tear.

'And let me guess, you were my nanny," he asked.

"Lady Anne wouldn't allow it, she brought her own people; but yes, I am your nanny and Miss Georgiana's." She looked indignant, "It didn't matter, I watched out for you, your father asked me."

"My mother, do you see her?" Darcy asked.

"Not often, your father keeps an eye on her. He doesn't know she can cross. Hers is a small kingdom, they seem unassuming, but they can cross and are gate watchers. Their powers are great. Nobody knows the faces of those who guard the gates. Please don't tell anyone."

"So tell me, could I cross? I should if my mother can." Darcy wondered.

"I suppose so, but I don't know, humans cannot come across and come back. You are still human." She didn't know, she couldn't lie.

"I see, can you go back?"

"Your mother won't let me, I am here for you."

Darcy nearly growled. "Last, who is my father?"

She looked afraid, "Sir, if I tell you, and he finds out, he will kill me. He forbade me to tell either of you and blocked me. I was unable to speak until now."

"Tell me."

She sighed heavily, "So be it, I will die to make you happy, my sweet boy. Don't look surprised, you are a young child. We age very slowly, I was the equivalent of Miss Georgiana's age when I was 120 years old. At present, I am around 24 years old or so."

Darcy asked, "So you look much younger than Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Yes," She answered.

Darcy wanted to see the real Mrs. Reynolds, why not ask, "May I see how you look, not the dragon, nor the giant, or the Mr. Green version."

"I don't need to be a giant, remember my parents were partly human and partly like you, along with their dragon lineage. Just for a second, your father said it was best to keep cover," she said, passing a hand over her face.

Just for seconds, Mrs. Reynolds was a very tall young woman with an exotic face, wild purple hair, bushy eyebrows, large yellow eyes, odd bluish coloring, and purple lips. She was pretty in a different way. Then Mrs. Reynolds was back.

"My, my, I see, I see. You are pretty and younger than I am. I understand now, thanks." Darcy was surprised; he had expected a female version of Mr. Green. She was way too pretty for Mr. Green, lucky him. "Now, continue, please."

Mrs. Reynolds blushed, slightly, after smiling shyly, she continued, "Long ago, many kingdoms befriended dark creatures who were very powerful. You call them nightshades. The kingdoms embraced the practices of blood exchanges, already practiced by most, but added nuances. Some still drink blood to enhance their abilities. They also toyed with forbidden things, and the darkness became part of what they are."

"Stop, did they also take the appearance of the nightshades?" Darcy was thinking about the mirror lady.

She laughed, "No, some of us look similar to nightshades, but not ugly like them. We are all different. There are kingdoms of beings that look similar to your angels, but not exactly, there are ones you call centaurs, some are big, and some are tiny and so on. There are also nasty beings and monsters, a little of all." She stopped, hesitating; he moved his hand, urging her to continue.

"The fights and wars started, and soon there was a rift between many kingdoms, an allegiance was formed to fight against those we call the dark kingdoms. The dark kingdoms united, and they named one to rule them all. The king's identity was only known to a few; he always wore masks when in public. He eventually was murdered, and, now, one of his descendants is the ruler; he alters his face in public. His princes are like him; they often keep harems, few marry, and many mistreat their women. My Lady knew who her suitor was, her family knows much."

"Is my father that ruler? Is he bad person? Darcy needed to know.

"He is neither bad nor good, I would say different. I don't know much. I know your father loved you and your sister. Not all dark kingdoms are the same, they are different from one to the next. You cannot repeat any of this because your father will find out and kill all my kin. He said it often enough." She looked afraid.

"Will you take a message to my father? I would be most grateful, please. My mother cannot do it, as you have said, he has no idea she can cross. Maybe he will be happy and will reward you." Darcy wasn't so sure his father would like it.

"Let me ask Mr. Green, I will need help. I don't know the crossing. I will do it for you, my dear boy." She loved Darcy, he could feel her love. He had been blind, too proud to notice that his housekeeper loved him as 'her boy." Because of his pride, he had missed knowing a good caring person that loved him.

Someone was knocking, it was Angus; "William, come, you have news of visitors you might not like."

He stood up to hug Mrs. Reynolds, the closest he had to a mother. "Thanks, sorry for never noticing how much you cared. It will change." She caressed his face with tenderness.

She dried her tears. "Maybe I can take care of one of your babies."

"Yes, the first one is yours," Darcy promised. He imagined the next baby would for Mr. Green, the nanny, and grinned.

Darcy left. He wondered if the visitors were his aunt and Anne. He didn't want to see either one of them.

"News, or are they here? But first, why did you leave Georgiana alone?" He asked Angus.

"Not alone, I left Georgiana with Mr. Green and my aunt; she despises both; she dislikes all of us. My aunt misses her girl, may I go to pick her up, and also bring the puppies?"

"Yes, but Sally might not like her. She is territorial." Though the puppies were an excellent idea.

Angus grinned, "Sally likes her, when you have gone to parties, I bring Sally to visit her sister. They love to play, scare all cats around, and sleep together."

"Sally has a sister?" Darcy was surprised, it would seem he had never paid much attention to life around him. This time would be different. His pride had been his enemy, time to change.

"Yes, we were staying with our aunt for a short time when your father brought Vicky. Your lady mother didn't like dogs, and two were too many."

"Something occurred to me, is Mrs. MacFin, your father's sister?"

"His twin, oh, I see." Angus saw the obvious, his aunt was also whatever they were, time to talk to her. Darcy realized that his father had been close to his cousin.

"I think my real father knows your grandfather, the 'angel.' That was how he met Lady Anne engaged to George Darcy. That is the connection. Your grandfather probably comes around, he must check on you once in a while. Go get Vicky and the pups. Let's see who is here?"

"News, as I told you; the man is here with an express waiting for an answer."

The Bennets were coming, Mr. Bennet was asking if he could stay with them or find him lodgings.

Why not, he had questions for Bennet. Argo had said he was coming.

Darcy was pondering, was his father a dark lord? It seemed so. Was the lady in the mirror Georgiana's mother? Perhaps, she was concerned about Georgiana. He chuckled, he had a dragon in his house since ever, a dragon-nanny. A dragon caring for a baby, he wanted to see that. Though he had seen Mr. Green handling the tiny puppy with gentleness, so it was possible.

Now he understood the 'my beauty,' he laughed amused. Lucky , he had caught a real beauty. Best of all, maybe they would have baby dragons, he would like that, a sight to see. Perhaps Lizzie's and his children could play with baby dragons, something to look forward to.

Time to visit the puppies and Sally, he had a respite, the new family. But, first, needed a word with Argo, he would go to the library, an excellent place to be alone.

Lizzie was right behind him, she was smiling, William laughed alone. He had hidden qualities, and hidden quirks, like talking to mirrors. They were alone, now he was going into the library, the same place she was going. A perfect place for a kiss, since the kiss before, Elizabeth had been dreaming with one.

"Hello," she said, acting surprised.

When Darcy saw Elizabeth, he moved like in a trance, reaching for her. He needed her after so much happening at once.

a/n more tomorrow.


	13. Turning Tide

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

mini recap-

Raven is Darcy's Father- Passing for George Darcy. He married Lady Anne Fitzwilliams. When she caught a fever, Raven took her to his world before she died, extending her life. He married Lady Anne there as well, but she hates it there and will die if she is back. George Darcy was killed a couple years later, so Raven is gone.

Mrs. Reynolds is also from the world of the fairies, or Fae. She took the place of the real Mrs. Reynolds, who went away with the real George Darcy. She is part dragon.

Darcy's birthmother Analee- a name approximation- is Raven's lover, living in a harem. Raven, a powerful dark fairy, took their child to substitute with his dead son with Lady Anne. He did the same with the daughter he had with Zoe, another fairy. The baby took Georgiana's place.

About Sally, the super-dog- a reader had a good question, why do people like her? Sally is no ordinary dog, has the gift of charm, and she is a beauty. Read back, Argo said she had many gifts, and for now, she can talk. Hint, Sally, was born in Raven and Argo's world and does have special powers.

Besides, fairies like dogs and they can only get them by a gift, and when possible by breeding them. Now, who is crazy about Sally? Mostly the ones with Fairy blood.

Green and Argo want a dog, but Argo loves Sally. He has spent many nights with Sally while Darcy sleeps. Others like Sally for her heroic feats. She is a celebrity and a 'super' dog. :) Sally saved Lydia, and tormented Anne de B. (aunt Catherine's daughter and Miss Bingley. Let's face it, everyone likes a celebrity.:)

I don't want to give too much away. Remember that Darcy's father brought Sally and her sister with him. And remember Sally has been with Darcy for 14 years, not for seven, I would guess he is very attached. I am sure that Sally is not done.

Last: Darcy thought he would know it all when he accepted to be brought to this past seven years back, but he changed much with his return. All around him is new, surprise :) Plus, he awoke the magic in many. Of course, some are constants, George is rotten; Charles was a womanizer and still is. Caroline is Caroline. But the Bennet sisters are finding themselves, and hopefully happiness.

a/n Sorry busy getting ready for this virus, : (

* * *

**Elizabeth In Love**

"Hello," she said, acting surprised.

When Darcy saw Elizabeth, he moved like in a trance, reaching for her. He needed her after so much happening at once. Elizabeth was quick to wrap her arms around his neck. He lifted her in his arms and sat on the couch, stuck to her.

"Dearest," he held her hand to his heart, "I am yet to ask your father, but what I want to ask is much more. I want you to know that I love you, and I always will." He hadn't meant to ask her to marry him like this, so he didn't.

Elisabeth looked surprised, she lowered her eyes, happiness spread inside her, making her feel light-headed. Perfect timing since she had realized just a while ago that she loved him

"You honor me. I just realized today that I love you," Elizabeth's smile was radiant. Her eyes were looking light blue.

Neither knew how their kind 'married.' They had official celebrations, but a real marriage was different.

She moved closer, he embraced her. He was much taller, or that was his excuse when he lifted Elizabeth onto his lap. Darcy traced her lips with his knuckle. Having her on his lap was muddling his mind. When she moved closer, he groaned. She wore a thin cotton gown and could feel a hardness beneath her. She had read and seen pictures and knew what it was. The friction made Elizabeth shudder and want more.

"I waited to have you in my arms so many days and nights, interminable months. The worse time of my life." He nuzzled her neck. My, she smelled like candy. He was tempted to take a bite to taste her.

She sighed, he was so romantic, he must have felt like this since they first met.

Their kiss was mutual. Started slowly, Darcy wanted to say, let's stop, but that thought lasted a second or less.

Their lips met in a wild kiss. Darcy's lips moved over hers, and she followed his lead. The hunger he felt for years took over his mind. He moved her over his throbbing arousal, when he felt her above him, moving, he moaned. The sound made her world tilt.

He was laying sideways with her, not sure how it happened; her leg was over his, wanting the friction on her heated sex. Elizabeth didn't know something about their nature, the moment she accepted him in her heart, she wanted to be with him, to make love.

Marriage for them was total acceptance, the ceremony was the official act. As with Darcy, love was making her gifts manifest. They all had one in common, males or females, it was more than instinct, the knowledge of sensual relations was activated when they loved the one.

She wanted to touch his skin to feel his skin on hers, to taste his skin, to have him where it ached. Both Lizzie and he were in a haze of desire; his hands were moving slowly, lifting her dress, while she untied his cravat. She moved to cradle his hardness, where it felt so good. He had licked her neck several times, wanting to taste what smelled so good. Neither realized that their bodies were changing fast.

Both felt a smarting on of their ears. "Ouch," they complained.

Argo appeared, "Stop, if someone sees you, I cannot say what will happen. Stop, you didn't even close the door."

Darcy moved away instantly. Elizabeth sat up, looking dazed.

"Uncle, wait," she was still out of it.

"Look at your hands." Argo was panicking.

Their hands were not their typical hue. They were a bit longer, and with a bluish tint.

Lizzie had just realized, "You know him, you seem to know William. Why is that uncle Argo?"

"Ahem, well, he is like you, like we are, like me, he is like you," he blundered. "I noticed a couple days ago." He needed to know what if William has changed his mind. "I have to ask, what are your intentions with my dau, I mean my niece."

"I want to court her, but what I want is to marry her. I need to ask her father."

"Well, Elizabeth, how do you feel about it?"

She blushed, "Yes, I want to marry him."

A luminous rope appeared wrapping around their wrists. Then it went away, they both had small marks, a symbol. They looked, both speechless.

"You are in a union, only breakable by death. It is more than human marriage. Be discrete, if you see changes scream for me. I must go." Argo advised.

Both sat, confused, "You know about me? Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Argo came and scared me silly. Remember when Charles came, my eyes turned bright red. I ran to my room and met you, uncle. Sally has known him," now, it was an excellent time to fib.

"Hmm, but how did you know a puppy would die?" Elizabeth looked distrustful.

Cricket size Argo touched Elizabeth, and she forgot.

Argo whispered to Darcy, "She forgot, don't answer."

"Who are your parents, my father is dead. It is a long story." He asked her.

"I think my uncle is my father. And my father Bennet is my uncle. My mother is dead, it is a jumble. My uncle-father Argo is an awful liar. We will talk later. Did you know Mr. Green is a giant?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, but guess what he is," Darcy grinned.

She completed, "A dragon," both laughed.

"He is a handsome giant, but compressed to human size, he looks awful. I remember my mommy said many of his females were in love with him. He looks terrible, he has a unibrow," they both laughed.

"He is in love with Mrs. Reynolds, who is part dragon," he told her some of what he knew. That was a surprise. "I laugh thinking of dragon nannies under my roof."

"I remember Mr. Green, riding on his head. I guess that he was my nanny."

Now for the question, "Are we married?" Darcy asked.

She smiled, "So, it seems."

He called her to his lap. "Come here."

Lydia was calling. "Lizzie, we need to get ready, it is dinner time."

They sighed and laughed.

"Will you come to my room later, my love." He whispered.

"Maybe." Elizabeth acted coyly and bit her lip, thinking about it, made her want him.

**Dinner **

Maybe not, Jane, sitting by Metcalfe, told her at dinner, "May I stay with you, it will be nice. I want to talk to you."

Darcy heard and chuckled, he expected nothing else. "Your father and mother are coming. They will be staying here."

Lydia was the biggest surprise, "I don't want her to come." She looked afraid, "what if she calls Mr. Wickham."

Elizabeth agreed. "I think Mother regrets what she did." Darcy sounded reassuring. "If she behaves otherwise, I will make arrangements for them."

When Sally heard Wickham's name, she went to Lydia and sat by her. She barked a few times, but Darcy heard, and Lizzie also heard and jumped. "I will tear that man's throat, I could have done it before, but I am not allowed to show my other teeth. I'll disobey."

Mr. Green guffawed, "Sally, darling, do it, get him."

Lydia grinned, "Thanks, Sally, you can bite him as hard as you can." She said, feeding Sally a piece of her beef. Sally woofed, "I will do it next time."

Lydia was kidding, but Lizzie wasn't, "My dear, not so sure it is a good idea to tell her so." Then looked at Darcy, who was grinning, he winked. So Sally had different teeth, how nasty were they? He wanted to see them.

"If she understands me, even better. George is a nasty person, so he deserves it. I would like to see it." Lydia answered. All the men laughed with her.

"Miss Lydia, George Wickham will stay away from here," Fergus assured her.

Georgiana pouted, "Miss Lydia, this is all your fault. Poor Mr. Wickham, talking like this makes it worse for him," but Richard stopped her.

"If I hear a comment like this again, I will take you away to my mother. You won't like that. I will be there with Angus and your aunt." Richard drank a sip of wine and looked at her. "You know what, maybe marriage is a good idea. The vicar is coming tomorrow."

Darcy didn't know if he agreed with Richard.

Georgiana was quiet, her aunt believed in discipline, she would be with tutors, embroidering, and visiting her friends. Claire chuckled, "I am glad that I am past that, dear cousin, you don't want that."

Mary asked, "The vicar here used to be ours, I think. We were friends, he is the Lucas' cousin, his name is Mr. Jack Janson? His parents were from Norway. He is very charming and handsome.

Jane corrected her, "Jack is a nickname; his name is Sven, silly. But you are right, he is a good prospect."

Metcalfe grimaced; he had been solicitous with Jane, all evening. Darcy knew the look. Metcalfe was in love and jealous.

Darcy paled when he remembered, Argo said that Mary's husband's name was Steve. The husband would be the vicar Jack, Sven, Janson. It was best to keep him away. He remembered that Sven had resigned his position because his bride had a large dowry. He was the third son, but his brothers had died of a fever, and he was going home with his bride. "My wife's dowry will help me make needed improvements," Darcy remembered. It would happen in June or July this year.

"Richard, I need to talk to you privately." Darcy told Richard.

"Mr. Darcy, may I talk to you, alone?" Lydia asked, sounding worried.

"After dinner, can Lizzie come?" Darcy asked.

"No, alone, please, my father said to talk to you if we had any problems." Her sisters agreed; it was true.

Lizzie sitting by Darcy's side, had her hand on his leg. He moved it away gently if she continued, he wouldn't be able to stand up. She smirked. When she did it again, he slapped her hand lightly. He mouthed, "Later." She didn't seem to either hear or obey; she was finding her naughty side.

**Lydia's Fears**

After dinner Lydia went to the library with Mr. Darcy, Mr. Fergus waited outside with Elizabeth.

"Miss Lydia, whatever I can do to help you." Darcy tried to put Lydia at ease.

Darcy saw Argo sitting on a bookshelf right behind Lydia. "I have a confession to make, but you might think ill of me."

"No, I won't, tell me. Think of me as your older brother," Darcy smiled reassuringly._ I am now,_ he thought.

"A day before we came, Mr. Wickham asked me to see him outside the house," she looked down, ready to cry. Argo flew right behind Lydia there was a dark glow around him, it surprised Darcy. "He kissed me, I think it was an improper kiss, and, err, he touched me in, well, in places. Mr. Wickham wanted more, but I ran away. I am afraid he will tell others, like Mr. Fergus. Mr. Wickham reminded me of it when I was taken. I am damaged, Mr. Fergus will hate me."

Lydia looked her fifteen years old, she looked vulnerable and started crying.

Argo flew by Darcy, shrouded in invisibility, "Wickham must be stopped, or I will kill him. I don't care what happens to me.

Darcy was also angry, Wickham did as he wished, he had no boundaries. He was a predator, hunting the young women. Darcy had to control his anger, willing his probably red eyes away. He stood up and sat next to Lydia, giving her his handkerchief.

"Miss Lydia, I will have you in my confidence," he took her hand, but she wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing. Darcy held her patting her back. "As I said, I am marrying Elizabeth, so I am your brother. George is a nasty person. You did nothing wrong, don't be afraid. Mr. Fergus won't hate you, but he might try to hurt George. My dear, don't cry, if George says anything, I will say he is lying."

"Will you? But others might believe him." Lydia was calming down.

Darcy had an idea. "Let's tell Fergus. A kiss, no matter what, is nothing awful. You told me, and I am angry at George for calling you to meet him away from the house. He knows better. May I tell Fergus to come in, maybe ask Elizabeth?"

Lydia nodded.

Darcy raised his voice, "Fergus, Lizzie, please come in."

When they came, Lydia was sitting by Darcy, and her eyes and nose were red. Lizzie saw Argo, cricket size, sitting right by Lydia, he was glowing dark, looking rather frightening.

Fergus was concerned. He wished to have the freedom to court Miss Lydia, they could marry in a couple of years, she was nearly 16, maybe in some months. He went to stand in front of Lydia, Elizabeth sat next to Lydia and held her hand.

Lydia started crying hard, holding on to Elizabeth, who raised her eyebrows to Darcy, questioning him.

"Miss Lydia, may I tell them?"

She nodded.

"George Wickham is a scoundrel. Before Miss Lydia came here, he lured her to see him alone. He kissed her and took a few liberties. Miss Lydia liked him at the time and might have liked the kiss, but ran when he tried more. He mentioned the kiss when he abducted her. Now Miss Lydia is afraid he will ruin her reputation. If anyone has done any wrong, was he. He is older than I am and had no right to touch her. I told her that none of us would think ill of her."

Lizzie's eyes were bright red, Argo took care of them. Fergus' countenance gave his inner anger away. He seemed taller, broader, he probably was; he was angry. "George is not a scoundrel, he is a dangerous beast. George has already damaged many innocents; you don't know how many. But this is personal. Miss Lydia, I don't think less of you, never. I hold you in my highest regard. Be assured if he tells me, or I hear he is spreading a rumor, he will pay dearly. Don't waste your tears on him." Fergus told Lydia, his eyes showing how much he cared.

a/n more within a day. Stay Healthy!


	14. What to do with George

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

**a/n Sorry, I am having a hard time concentrating with the virus threat. I am not scared, just concerned. You all stay healthy. Much love**.

* * *

**What to do with George?**

Lydia stopped crying. "Do you mean that?"

"I do, I would never think ill of you. A kiss is nothing; if George took liberties, he is at fault, never you." Fergus' voice was loving, soothing.

"I won't cry. Thanks Mr. Fergus, you are right." Lydia looked at him with adoring eyes.

Lizzie added, "Lydia, dearest, a kiss doesn't make you a fallen woman. That is not true. Dry those tears, we will fight him. He also forced a kiss and improper touches on me. He is a nasty man."

Darcy asked, "George touched you, improperly?" Now, he was angry, his voice didn't hide his feelings.

Argo did his usual, smarted his ear, "Fool, make Lydia feel worse," he whispered on Darcy's ear.

"Ahem, that is George, taking liberties, forcing himself. We will take care of him, he has done enough." Darcy assured Lydia, but he still wanted to kill George, maybe that was the only way.

Lydia stood up, accepted Fergus' arm, leaving with him. Darcy stood up to follow, but Richard was at the door. "Lizzie could you leave us, I will come to get you when we are done."

Darcy explained to Richard that George had many fronts open, and the need to stop him. Richard wanted to run a sword thru him.

"Remember when George came with his parents, he was a mean child. It seemed that his parents were afraid of him. If he gets close, once more, to Georgiana, he dies. Janson is a good idea, you know Georgiana will run to George at the first chance. I don't want her married at fifteen, but frankly, if anyone were to find out what we saw, Georgina would be ruined for life." Darcy sounded defeated.

Richard wanted to go, find George, and kill him. He would kill George when he saw him; he had killed many times during battles, and this was a war against his family.

"The vicar, glad you brought him up. I received news about him. He is not a good candidate. Unfortunately, I cannot disclose the sources of my knowledge." Darcy explained, Argo whispered. "He injured a young lady he used to see. I investigated. He has fits of violence and is very jealous. His family paid the young woman's family."

"Tell me what you heard, I won't repeat it." Richard insisted.

Darcy told him the story with the names Argo whispered, but how did Argo find out? Darcy wondered. "I cannot divulge my source. It is a character flaw, Janson is nice enough, but I don't want him around my relatives, and that include the Bennet sisters. I wanted you to be the first to know, Miss Elizabeth has consented to be my wife."

Richard stood to shake Darcy's hand, but instead, he held Darcy's upper arms. "I hope I am next. Lady Antonia has captured my heart. Father said it runs in the family, and we just know who is the one for us. My father is superstitious, he said we have Druid blood, maybe so. Bartlett will be unhappy, he had hoped for Lady Antonia. But, he said she never spoke more than two words, not to him, nor to other hopefuls. I cannot feel sorry for him; he gets the Earl tittle." Richard chuckled along with Darcy.

"In any case, I wish you the best. I noticed Claire's interest; Albert Hurst seems to be the one for her. I never saw the man smiling before, not once; he was in my class in Cambridge, where he was known as Lord No-smiles. Lord Albert didn't scowl, but neither smiled, thou he was friendly enough. Maybe this will be the year for us. Bartlett will be unhappy, he had hope for Lady Antonia, but he said she never spoke more than two words, not with him, nor with other hopefuls. I cannot feel sorry for him, he gets the Earl tittle."

Darcy agreed, "So what should we do with Georgiana? Angus is a possibility, he offered to marry her. His father was a laird; Fergus is the oldest, but the father divided the fortune, an extensive one. Georgiana has a 20,000 dowry, more than enough."

"Georgiana must marry, though she is too young. Unfortunately, if George's infamy is known, she will never survive the scandal." Richard insisted he saw no other solution than marriage.

"Angus could marry her, but in name only. Give Georgie time to grow up, it has been done. Though getting rid of George once and for all, is the best." Darcy was sure it was the only way.

They went back to meet with the others until bedtime. Darcy was exhausted, so bedtime was welcome. He looked at every mirror, hoping for a face to show up but nothing.

**The tide starts turning -****The Miracle Puppies.**

In the morning time, Angus was back. He arrived before the Hurst. As Angus had predicted, Vicky and Sally ran around when they saw each other, they played until they were exhausted. Vicky's puppies, three girls, we're five weeks old, already getting around and tried to join the fun. Unfortunately, Lizzie still liked Sally's puppies the best, though Darcy didn't care, he would share with her.

Georgiana sat, trying to ignore the puppies, all the other young ladies were admiring and calling hem. Angus picked up one, colored like her mama, and brought it to Georgiana, "My aunt says you can have one if you wish, one is Miss Lydia's and the other is promised. An old gentleman, of her acquaintance, is getting the last one."

Georgiana changed her attitude when he placed the puppy on her lap. The tiny dog licked her hands, wagging her tail, trying to get to her face. Georgiana laughed, a happy laugh, "No bitting Missy, ouch, what shall we call you? Angus, is she for me? May I name her? I want her if she is for me. Though my cat that doesn't get along with Sally, do you think I can teach my puppy to like Miss Paws?"

Darcy laughed, "Good luck if she is like Sally, her aunt, probably not." Since she was a' grown-up,' Georgiana didn't talk so fast, he liked it.

Angus, Fergus, and his aunt joined the laughter, "Not a chance," the aunt said. "Vicky and her puppies already terrorize the barnyard cats. As soon as they could walk better, Vicky took them to show them their enemies."

Georgiana shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well," she was kissing the puppy, while the puppy licked her face. "Oof missy, you smell like your mama's milk, you need tooth powder."

Darcy was glad, this was the first time Georgiana had laughed in ages.

"Who is the prettiest puppy, the fierce cat hunter. We will go and check for cats in the barnyard, you will like it here, but you must try with Miss Paws," Georgiana stood up, kissed Angus' cheek, and then kissed his aunt. Angus stood smiling from ear to ear, frozen. Georgiana ran to show the puppy.

"William, isn't she a doll, the prettiest puppy ever?" Next, she went to Richard and Claire to show her baby. When she was done, she went to sit by Angus to ask questions about the puppy.

Lydia was on the floor playing with the other puppies, Fergus told her to choose between the two, but showed her his favorite. For a while, all their problems were forgotten.

The Hurst arrived. Darcy still had doubts, he assumed that Mary had married Vicar Janson in the future. But what if she had married Stephen. He hated not knowing. A whisper reassured him, "No, Stephen is a good lad. If he marries Miss Mary, he will be a good husband." Argo was certain.

When the vicar arrived, Mary ignored him; she was too busy. Janson ignored Kitty and Georgiana, but it was apparent he liked Mary, he kept trying to get closer to talk about church matters. Darcy found out Mrs. Bennet had also told him about the dowry. Thank goodness Stephen didn't give Janson a chance, Stephen Hurst had Mary's full attention. Elizabeth had already commented on how much her sister had changed for the best.

At the lunch table, Lady Antonia sat between Richard and Darcy. She put a note in Darcy's hand, she had news about George and Miss Bingley. Could they talk later that day?

After lunch, when they sat to visit in the drawing-room, Richard came up to him, "Lady Antonia has news, come and sit with us."

Richard sat on a couch with Lady Antonia, "Yesterday, I saw Carolyn talking to someone familiar. I finally remembered him after talking to my cousin; he heard the name, he is the son of your father's old steward."

"What?" Darcy was dumbfounded.

"Yes, Caroline is acting very secretive, and Charles didn't want to talk to her; he was getting drunk with Reggie. Charles is boiling mad with her. She is up to no good. He blames her for a problem he has now. He says that she gave him the wrong advice."

"Thanks, my lady." Miss Bingley's advice had worked; it had made Jane stayed away from Charles, which was a good thing. He looked at Jane smiling at Metcalfe, who was happy to have her attention. He was ensnared, and on his way to be in love.

"That is not all," Lady Antonia continued. "Caroline assured us that Miss Elizabeth gave her fleas; fleas nobody saw. Not only that, but Charles also has lice. He confessed to Albert he probably got them from a new mistress. Caroline also has them, and she said Miss Elizabeth is a witch. She had to have her hair cut very short. We all laughed, she is crazy." Lady Antonia exploded in merry laughter.

Darcy couldn't stop laughing, Elizabeth had done it, he was sure. He needed to talk to Mr. Green and tell him; he would like it.

Georgiana paraded Dee, her puppy, named after Diana, the goddess, queen of the hunt. "Dee hunts cats, but she is a good girl. Angus gave her to me," Georgiana explained for the hundredth time; Darcy was getting used to it.

Angus had gone from being disliked to being worthy of her attention. Georgiana sat by Angus, talking and laughing at the puppies' antics. She wanted to sleep with Dee, and Lydia wanted to sleep with her puppy, still to be named.

Both Lydia and Georgiana found out the puppies slept with their mama and were upset. They were also told they had to wait a few weeks to take full possession of their puppies, which didn't go over well.

"Lydia, I have a big bed, you can sleep with me. Mrs. McFin sleeps in the connecting room. I asked her, and she said we can have Vicky and her puppies in my room. What do you think?" Georgiana suggested. Lydia and Georgia were becoming good friends, because of the puppies.

"Yes, I like that." Lydia agreed.

Fergus and Angus carried the basket with the puppies, and Vicky, Sally's sister, followed.

Lydia had decided she wanted many dogs. Her old sorrows already forgotten. Georgiana and Lydia couldn't stop talking about their girls, and about Angus and Fergus. George was already an old memory. They also talked about the castle the brothers owned. Richard was happy. He called it puppy-magic. However, he still wanted to kill George, unable to forget when he found Georgiana with George in that roadside travelers' hostel.

A storm broke, so the Hurst cousins stayed for the night. Darcy and Elizabeth didn't find any chance to be alone, much to Elizabeth's chagrin.

Darcy was in bed looking at Sally, feeding the puppies when he heard someone knocking.

He stood to open, hoping it was Elizabeth, but it was Mrs. Reynolds. "Come with me, there is a way to see your father."

"How?" Darcy asked, "Did you talk to him?"

"Yes. I did, at first, I was terrified, but to my surprise, my Lord was so happy that he gave me a hug. I just couldn't believe it; it was the first time ever that he was nice to me. He also wants to see Sally and her babies." She explained.

"Did you see my mother?" Darcy was anxious to know.

"I haven't seen her. When you are around your father, don't think about seeing Lady Analee, your father might be able to read your mind. He has powers beyond many, that is why he rules." Mrs. Reynolds was concerned.

"I won't." Darcy would try.

"He wants to see Sally, only see her because he cannot come across." Mrs. Reynolds told him, "he promises he won't keep her."

Darcy picked up Sally's basket and followed her. They went to an old part of the house she opened a large door and went into a room that was very clean, what a surprise. "I'll be close, just out here."

She changed into the fairy that he had seen this before. Darcy thought how pretty she was. In her world, she would be taken already, he was sure. He still thought she was too beautiful for Mr. Green.

"You just need to sit down in front of the fireplace." With those words, she left. What looked like the fireplace faded out and its place, he saw another room, where Raven sat. At first, Raven didn't look anything like him. He was sort of similar to Argo, but his skin was darker, with the same spotted coloring, and his long hair was dark silver.

Looking closer, Darcy saw many similarities between his father and himself. Next to him sat another tall male, he had dark, feathery wings behind him. He looked like an angel in a church, but with a somber countenance. His eyes were cold and looked unfriendly, fierce. Hmm, maybe he looked like a fallen angel.

Both were dressed in strange clothing, mid-calf boots with silver buckles; they wore loose trousers made out a velvety cloth. Both had tunics to mid-thigh, worn with heavy belts, loaded with different weapons. Both had thick metal cuffs studded with gems and medallions that glowed.

Sally barked like mad, jumped, and flew into the other room. Darcy rubbed his eyes, darn, Sally had wings, odd-looking ones. A Sally look-alike yapped, revealing mean-looking sharp fangs, they flew around each other, then Sally jumped on Raven licking his face, he laughed. Darcy noticed his sharp teeth, interesting.

Darcy pushed the basket near, and Raven stood and pulled it in. He looked radiant. Sally's mama smelled the tiny puppies, then went around them. Finally, she sat next to them and licked their heads. The two males crouched, looking fascinated. Both touched the puppies with their knuckles and chuckled.

Darcy smiled, "I guess one could make a fortune with puppies." They nodded. The Angel said, "They are loyal, love us, and make us happy. But getting one is not easy, we cannot really buy them. They have to be given to us as a present. Once we bring them, they change a little, we don't know why."

Raven finally lifted his head. "Son, how I wish I could hold you. But I am not sure if I can go back. I miss you terribly much."

"Can I go there?" Darcy asked Raven.

"Not sure," Raven went to Sally and tied something around her neck. "Tie this around your wrist, this should unlock your true self. Knowledge will come with it. Then you can change back. Though I was murdered, I don't know who did it. But I think Wickham is somewhat involved. His parents feared him. I kept him around, trying to read him, but never found anything." Once Sally was done, she ran to her mother.

"I thought you liked George since you left him an inheritance," Darcy remarked.

"No, I didn't. I found out from Alesa. It would have required my going to the solicitor. Someone who looked like me had to do it. George is being helped, or he is something we cannot see." Raven sounded worried.

"Who is Alesa?" Darcy wondered.

"Ah, you know her as Mrs. Reynolds. She indicated you know she is something else." Raven smiled, looking mischievous.

Darcy knew that smile, "Imagine when I found a dragon in my house." They all grinned.

"How did you find out?" His father, Raven, asked.

Darcy asked, "It is a long story. Where is my birth mother?"

Raven was somber, "I had her and other females locked up. They all went back to their home. Anne died; she hated it here. Son, I want to be with you. If you know someone with a deadly illness, not too old, I can offer them a long life here, and take over their human body. It is difficult to understand. Keep in mind that you cannot call me father, only in private."

Darcy was excited, remembering his loving father, gods, he missed him.

"How is my little Georgie?" His father asked.

Darcy didn't want to tell him. His father would kill anyone who hurt his children. If his father crossed in anger to kill George, he could die. He looked at his feet.

a/n I wonder how Darcy will look like his mother or father?


	15. What to do?

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

Short chapter...read till the end. I hope everyone is safe. We are living during strange times. Stay well and safe.

* * *

**Who is George**

Darcy just didn't want to tell him; he was sure that his father would kill anyone who hurt his children.

"Tell me, I know that face, we know each other too well," Raven said, his eyes were on Darcy.

Darcy finally gave Raven a short summary of George and Georgiana. Not omitting the worse parts, if his father were to find out later on, he would be angrier. When Darcy told him about the last time, how Mr. Green had found Georgie, his father never asked who Mr. Green was. Darcy realized he needed to be careful and to explain about Lizzie first.

The room where Raven was, turned darker, it seemed as if high winds were running through the room. Darcy smiled, he was like his father.

"Why are you smiling, I don't find the situation funny; I want that bastard dead," Raven calmed a little.

Darcy explained, and his father smiled along with the angel. "Yes, we are called the Lords of the Winds. We command storms just by wishing them, so when we are angry, it manifests in storms and winds; they can be deadly. Not so good when you are indoors."

"Let's go back to George Wickham. When I hired his father, I noticed something odd with his son. I think the parents were afraid of him. George was mean and careless. He was after all the chambermaids since he was a young lad, though he didn't have any by-blows. Did you know his parents didn't die? They packed and left while George was in Cambridge. George said nothing, he wasn't sad. Have someone you trust, maybe Alesa, check him. I should have done it."

"She tried; Alesa said she tried to stop him more than once and couldn't. She also tried to see inside George and found nothing. Recently, someone conjured insects to crawl over George, but it wasn't possible. I was told that George smiled knowingly." Darcy explained.

"I will do it," the angel said, "I will look inside George; there is little that others can hide from me. You should had asked before."

"Son, you must kill George if you have a chance, he is a danger to all." Raven added, "I think he might have been my assassin. I will need to leave soon, but may I have a puppy?

"Sorry, they are all taken." Darcy couldn't give his father the last one, but he had one with Elizabeth. Now, he was feeling bad. "Maybe, I can do something."

The angel laughed, "I have one, I knew they would go fast."

It downed on Darcy, "You are the old man, the friend."

"Yes," The angel grinned. He also had ferocious teeth and long dark nails, claws. But he was unearthly beautiful, just like Argo and his father.

"Wait, are you Fergus and Angus' grandfather?"

"Yes," the angel looked curious. "How much do you know? "He asked Darcy.

"Another long story. Your grandchildren are here. Vicky is here with her babies."

"Can you bring them? I haven't seen them since they were children. We have a little while." Raven asked.

Darcy called Alesa to get Vicky and her puppies.

"Vicky and the babies are with your sister and Miss Lydia. They are sleeping together." Alesa told Darcy.

Darcy grinned, "Yes, Georgie is happy, George is forever forgotten. Maybe next time, for now, get my cousins, as they are, right away."

"No, I can get Vicky and the puppies them without waking anyone up." Alesa grinned.

In less than five minutes, they were back. Darcy suspected how, using her powers.

Fergus and Angus looked sleepy, Darcy stopped them at the door, "Be ready to see something extraordinary. You need to stay on this side of the room." Darcy warned them.

They came in, amazed at what they saw, "Oh," Fergus said, "Who are you?" The angel looked like a different version of his father.

"Your grandfather." The angel stepped into the room, "I guess you must know something, and you already know me." He changed into an older man in his high 50s.

"Mr. McDonald." They exclaimed when he hugged them.

"Yes, your godfather, I've always been here, watching my daughter and my grandchildren. My daughter's husband was an enemy disguised. He was stopped when he tried to kill her only because I was there." The angel was back.

They hadn't noticed that Vicky had crossed to the other side, followed by her puppies.

Raven picked a puppy and nuzzled it, Vicky jumped on his lap. They never forgot those they saw.

It was madness, the older puppies were yapping, and Sally's mother was licking them. They wanted to be fed, but Vicky nipped them, she wanted to play. Vicky also had wings. Apparently, Sally and Vicky were obedient, keeping things about themselves well hidden.

Darcy noticed the air was lighter. The dogs were had positive effect on the dark beings.

Angus asked, "Are we like you?"

"Yes, I was afraid someone could find you out. I also have many enemies; maybe they could recognize you. I will come and 'visit' tomorrow, and we can decide if we need to reveal what you are. Let's go, I will take you back; my friend wants to talk to William."

Angus and Fergus left with their grandfather. Alesa also went outside to wait.

Raven was somber, "I want to come as well. Look to see if you can find someone who would be willing to come, explain to them they will have a very long life, and gifts beyond their imagination, let me know. Once you can uncover yourself, let's try and see if you can come across. I want my people to know my heir. Could you bring Georgie if you can explain it? I miss my little girl. I have been sick, missing the two of you. I am surprised to see you so grown up. Years there were months here."

"I will try; by the way, Georgie likes Angus, your friend's grandson," Darcy told his father, who nodded. "I have a question if you let my mother go, can she come here? I want to meet her?"

"I don't think your mother has a pass, but Alesa, Mrs. Reynolds does. You already know that Alesa is also a dragon; her mother was a noble from the great king's world. The king has a set of twin sons. There are rumors one lives in your world. They have daughters; maybe you can find them; a union with one would be advantageous. The king possesses gifts I don't, so does his heir."

"Is one called Argo?"

"But yes, how do you know?"

"Argo..."

The portal was getting hazy, Darcy's words got lost. The angel was back, crossing to bring Sally, Vicky, and the puppies; they were all upset whining. Sally was whining sadly, "When can visit again, can I stay, just for a visit?" Darcy ignored her.

He heard his father, "Tell me next time, love you, son." Sally's mother was a little sad but sat by Raven; he was forgiven.

"Can I try to cross next time?" Darcy screamed.

"Maybe, let's see," Raven screamed back.

When the fireplace reappeared, Sally barked.

Darcy understood, "That was our mommy, I miss her," Sally explained to Vicky, in a bossy voice.

Vicky said, "I know, I remember her."

Sally licked her babies, went in her basket, and fell asleep.

Fergus and Angus waited in Darcy's room, they thanked him. "I forgot to ask about our pa, we want to see him." Fergus sounded sad.

"Ask tomorrow when your grandfather comes," Darcy said, bending to get the strap around Sally's neck and put it in his pocket.

Darcy was happier than ever, he sighed and took the strap out of his pocket. Mrs. Reynolds said goodnight and took Vicky and her pups, already fast asleep.

Raven hadn't felt this good in years. His son was a handsome young one. He wished he could see the real him, how he wished. Alesa had been taking care of his babies, so she would be amply rewarded. He had a spouse for her, a Prince with mix heritage. He had seen a view of Alesa and wanted her. Alesa was a beauty; she was from noble blood. She would have a kingdom, and a vast fortune, what could be better.

Sally's mother talked to Raven for the first time in many years. "I want to go and be with my girls. They grew very fast. Last time you said I would come later, and it didn't happen."

He bent to pet her, "I was, but I was killed there before long. You will come when I go," Raven explained.

She licked his hand, jumped on his lap, climbed on his chest, and licked his face. Raven sighed, life was nearly perfect. But Wickham was a problem. Zoe could see across time. But he had also treated Zoe wrong; he had mistreated many. He needed to send an emissary and offer Zoe to see the daughter he stole from her. He was nearly sure about Wickham, who he was, but he needed to see the past. If he were right, George had to die.

**George and Caroline**

"I need you to go inside, Pemberley." George met with Caroline outside.

"I cannot, I am not welcome." Caroline pouted.

"Make an excuse, I have a plan. You only need to get inside. You can put this in any place. " George gave her a miniature, it looked a little scary. It looked like a monstrous spotted lizard.

"I am not so sure, Charles will send me away." Something was telling Caroline this was a bad idea, not to go. She wished she could ask someone.

"Think about it. You will get rid of Miss Elizabeth, and you will have a chance to William, I mean Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Hurst was up and about, granted he was drunk, but he heard the conversation hiding behind a bush. He hated Caroline for ruining his marriage. Charles had told him about Caroline's advice to make Miss Bennet his lover. Noy that Charles needed help; Charles didn't know the meaning of the word loyalty. He couldn't be faithful. Now Darcy had banned him from Pemberley, and he missed his friend already.

His cousins said something was wrong with the younger Bingley; their beautiful mother was spoiled and nasty and made her children the same. He was drunk, his cousins were gone, what to do? Louise, trust her.

**An inpatient bride**

Darcy had gone to sleep. He thought he was dreaming when he felt someone getting inside his bed. "William," then giggles. "No, Sally, not in my mouth, no naughty girl."

He turned to look, and Lizzie was wrestling a crazed, playful Sally. The shoulder of her gown had fallen, uncovering a creamy shoulder. Her hair was down, her nipples clearly showed through the thin muslin.

"What do we have here?"

Elizabeth grinned, "I wanted to surprise you, but Sally wanted to play, she told me she saw her mommy and your dad, is that right?"

Sally barked, "Yes, we saw them, tell her."

"Miss Sally, you are a gossip. Go to sleep, your babies are cold." Darcy couldn't believe his dog was a gossip, this was bad. Sally was an intelligent being and could talk. Bad dog, he needed to speak to her. Elizabeth was laughing at Darcy's face.

The basket was near the fireplace, Sally obeyed, but, "Tell her," she barked and went to her basket.

Darcy caressed Lizzie's shoulders. What if somebody saw you; we have a lot of people in the family wing."

"No, I was careful. I discovered I can move in the shadows." She caressed his face. There was something different about him, not sure what.

"Hmm, good," he bent and kissed her shoulder. Pulling her toward him, he told her, "Just a couple of kisses. Tomorrow, when they leave, it will be better."

"Uhu," Lizzie wrapped herself around him.

It just dawned on him, she was naked under her thin gown. He only wore a pair of linen trousers, her hands were caressing his bareback. He pressed her against him, good intentions all forgotten. When his hard, aroused sex pressed against her, all he wanted was to be inside her beckoning warm. His body shuddered, the desire was all he could feel.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, oh my love." He lowered her gown.

Elizabeth knew what could happen if she stayed, and she wanted it. One of the gnat size relatives had told her that it was not wrong. They were a pair, maybe not in this world, but it was true.

The sweet candy fragrance reached Darcy. He licked her neck, and before he realized what he was doing, he sunk his sharp teeth on Lizzie's neck. The sweet liquid filled his mouth...

a/n Ah? What was that? Lol:) Read back, hints!


	16. Getting Closer

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n I will be back to this story when I am done with Cinderlizzie, which is nearly done. i need to slow down, to open my site, and complete my work. you all stay well and safe. This times are strange,who knows where we are going. i guess, this time George is a nasty virus, :) By the way Darcy is not a vampire. Go back to chapter 12, it talks about it.

* * *

**Closing on George**

Lizzie pulled back. "What are you doing?" She screamed when he saw his red lips.

Darcy moved away, also horrified. "Not sure, though, I know this is not the best of times, we must talk to your father. I hate to say it, but I liked it. Besides the delicious flavor, I can feel your emotions."

"I am not sure, but yes, call him. Though you are right, I feel you as well. Let me cover a little."

They both called Argo, who showed up, looking amused. "It is hardly the time to call me."

"It is," Darcy said, "What is going on? Am I a vampire?"

"I am sure you already heard about the Dark Kingdoms." Argo was grinning.

"Yes, my father seems to be the ruler of them."

"Many have adopted customs from darker creatures, such as blood exchange. However, most of us take our spouse's blood. It heightens sensations and increases closeness, but it requires you to be unlocked. You look different, your skin, you are changing fast. Now, smile," Argo raised an eyebrow, "Your teeth are like ours."

Darcy remembered, "This, my father gave it to me." He showed the band around his wrist.

Sally woke up and jumped to greet Argo. "He put it around my neck when I visited my mommy and his father."

Darcy was peeved, "Miss Sally, enough gossiping. If someone had told me my dog is a gossip, I wouldn't have believed it."

Lizzie couldn't stop laughing. Argo guffawed, "Sally just shares the information."

Darcy was sweating, thinking about former mistresses he had visited with Sally. If he asked her to be quiet, it might make it worse; she was like a young child.

"Tell us," Argo asked teasingly.

"Really, Sally's talking is not such a great thing; my dear girl is an awful gossip." Darcy was flustered.

Elizabeth laughed at Williams' face, "I think it is great. I am planning to ask her a lot of questions."

Darcy looked horrified, "Sally, you cannot tell Lizzie anything. It is called gossip. Gossip is not nice, and you are a good dog."

Argo was also laughing. "Lizzie, it isn't right, though it must be tempting. Now, William, tell us."

Darcy took a deep breath. He wanted to talk to Sally alone. But for now, he went over what he had learned about his father and about Fergus and Angus' grandfather. "He certainly doesn't look like an angel I have seen before."

Argo agreed, "Your father was murdered. I also think it was George, and I will tell you my ideas about him later." He sat with Sally and to look at the puppies.

"You should know that Angus and Fergus' grandfather is a prince. He is not an angel but an Angelus. They help protect the portals; he has promoted peace, though I never met him. I see that my Lydia likes young Fergus. My lovely children will help bring peace through marriages."

"She can wait, she is too young," Lizzie said.

"I agree. William, I want to meet your father, I must say that my father will be very pleased. Your union will help to end many wars. William, will yourself to look human, you will acquire knowledge as you change. The one problem is that George is a danger; he will sense your transformation."

"What or who is George?" Both Darcy and Lizzie asked in unison.

"Not certain, but we need to find out. How did you see your father? I want to see him."

"The Angelus is visiting tomorrow. Maybe he can help."

Argo was done, he took Sally to her puppies. "Do you want to come with me and bring the puppies for a visit?"

"No, I stay with my daddy. I don't like to be away from him. I need to guard him." Sally told Argo, and Argo left. Sally fell asleep, tired from so much activity.

Darcy was happy, he had to agree that Sally's talking was a good thing. Maybe she would refuse to leave with Argo later on.

When Argo left, Darcy heard a voice. Elizabeth did as well, they looked around. The voice came from the mirror. Darcy stood up to look, though he was half-dressed; it was the lady from earlier. "You look a lot like your father, and a little like Princess Analee."

"Who are you?" Darcy asked.

"I am Lady Zoe. Your sister is my daughter." The lady told him.

"I see."

"I am sad that I did something bad, and now my child is in danger. You all are." Her voice was anxious.

"Why? What danger?" Darcy asked

"From the one, you know as George Wickham." Zoe answered

"George? What do you know?"

"We must talk. I used George to get revenge, but something went wrong; he might have fooled all of us. I cannot let him hurt my child. Can you come?" Zoe urged

"I am not sure."

The face was fading. Until it disappeared.

Lizzie was jealous, "Who was that?"

"Georgie's mother. She helped George. We need to see my father or yours. But now, come here, let me kiss you," he wanted her on his bed. She moved away

"I must go back, it is very late. If I kiss you, I will spend the night here. Tomorrow we go to bed early. She is beautiful, the lady." Lizzie pouted.

"Not to me. Nobody is as beautiful as you. A tiny kiss?" Waking up in her arms sounded perfect. He licked his lips, already anticipating the kiss.

A mistake, she saw the spots of caked blood around his mouth, and moved backward, "Tomorrow, you look different. Will yourself back." She nearly ran away. He cursed when he stepped in front of the mirror. He smiled and saw his sharp teeth. After several tries, he was back at his usual self. Strange new knowledge was flooding his head. He was tired, it was way past midnight.

**Caroline's Fear**

Caroline couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned. She had seen Hurst, and he wasn't looking drunk. She hoped he was not with her sister. She knocked.

Louisa said ," Come in."

Caroline entered Hurst was in the room, in bed with Louisa.

"Don't leave. Are you mad? Helping George Wickham? He is a wretched man. Darcy will kill you hurt his beloved. What does he want you to do?" Hurst was incensed.

Caroline was afraid, the miniature felt wrong, it filled her with fear. She could swear that it had looked at her with glowing eyes. Things were already different around her, the insects, just a feeling of the unknown. She took it out of her pocket, "Here, that is what he gave me. He wanted me to drop it inside the house."

Hurst reached his hand to take it and screamed, his hand had a deep gash.

"What is that?" He pointed at the miniature; it appeared to have doubled in size. "My mother believed there are fairies and other benign beings. Though she said there were also wicked beings who walked this world. I think George is one them. Louisa knows of things he did in Cambridge, not very nice." Hurst sat on the bed, and Louisa ties the handkerchief around his hand.

"Mom said they got into people's houses helped by people. The creatures came as toys or artwork. She had a scary story she used to tell us about my Uncle Paul's father. Sit, you look cold." Hurst invited Caroline to sit. She sat next to him.

"So, her family were friends with the Hurst. Paul is my uncle, the Duke. One day, Paul's father saw a hooded creature, so he followed it armed with a sword. The creature went into the nursery. When my uncle's father came in, he saw it picking Paul up from his bed. Upon seeing the hands, a beast's hands, his father ran it with a sword. It fell on the ground. But on ground all he saw, was a chess piece from a gifted set. He threw all the wood carvings in the fireplace. Then burned the board with the pieces."

Hurst stood up, grabbed up a pair of fireplace tongs, picked up the miniature, and flung into the fire. An unearthly scream filled the room, then it was quiet. It was not a carved piece but made out of thin metal. He looked at the metal sparking. After a few minutes, it looked twisted and deformed. He picked it up with the tongs and pushed it further into the fire. In the morning, he would destroy it more.

Caroline broke down crying. She went to Hurst and hugged him. Louisa also got up and held her husband. The three of them were forever impacted. Caroline changed her mind about Hurst from then on, admiring his valor.

Hurst told Caroline they needed to go to Pemberley, the three of them, and warn Darcy. George would think Caroline was helping. She was too afraid to go to her room. "Sleep with Louisa, I will leave my door open. I am glad you came to ask for help because I was going to ride in the morning at dawn and warn Darcy."

"I knew it was wrong, perhaps this is a warning. Your cousin, Lord Tobias wants to court me, maybe it is time. Mr. Darcy doesn't care about me. Thanks, Reggie, you are a good brother."

Hurst went into his room and sat on the bed with a loaded pistol. He wasn't going to sleep, after all, he wasn't so sure the whatever was dead.

**Visitors**

Darcy was woken up, they had visitors, he just wore a dressing gown. He was surprised when he saw Hurst, Louisa, and Caroline.

Hurst was sober and energetic, both sisters were holding his arms. Caroline was pale and looked haunted.

"I know you said, I should not be here, "Caroline started.

"Let me explain," Hurst stopped her, "George Wickham approached Caroline. They met last night, and I overheard them. I was coming to warn you. George asked Caroline to enter your house and drop a small figurine. I must say she sounded hesitant. She was, so she came to get advice from Louisa." Hurst told them the entire story.

Caroline was apologizing for even thinking about it. Then she told them about the figurine's red eyes.

Mr. Greene, who was listening, looked upset. He made a face asking Darcy to see him.

"Excuse me, I will be back."

Mr. Greene was carrying the basket with Sally and the puppies. Sally jumped on him, she was shaking. "The bad man is around. George, he is trying to come in. Let me get him."

"Shh, my girl, all will be fine." Darcy petted her, "Thanks for your offer, but who will take care of your babies if something happens to you? I will bring you into the room, and you will be by me."

"She is right, and he is not alone. I heard your friend, though I never heard of such things. The truth is that I don't know too much about wicked creatures. But probably Mrs. Reynolds knows." Mr. Green smiled at saying her name.

"No, she doesn't. I saw my father, and he didn't notice anything different about George. Please get Fergus and Angus, I want all the Bennet ladies, and my sister watched. Have Mrs. Reynolds wake them up. It is early, but it is best if we are all together. Have the guests awoken, I could use the help. The kitchen needs to organize breakfast now."

Darcy went back carrying the basket with Sally and the puppies. He was amazed that she didn't growl at Miss Bingley, who was too distressed to notice Sally.

"Reggie, what did you do with whatever was left?" Darcy asked.

"I cut it into tiny pieces and threw them outside in different places. That was what my mother said to do. Sorry, I had no idea what else to do." Hurst explained, "I wasn't going to bring it here."

Caroline couldn't stop shaking. "What will happen to me when George finds out?"

"Nothing, we will be watching out for you. But it sounds as if George wants Elizabeth. We will be married soon, and I won't let him get close." Darcy was worried.

Soon the Hurst was down. When Lady Antonia heard, "It is true. Daddy saw the creature, it looked like a monstrous beast. It turned out that it was someone hired in recent years; the man disappeared the next day. Caroline, you did right, I am glad you went to Reggie."

Lord Tobias Hurst saw a chance and sat by Caroline. "We won't let anything bad happen to you."

Caroline nodded, "Thanks, I have been a foolish person."

Before long, everyone was down. Richard said, "We are too many to be afraid of one. We should go out and find him."

Lydia was afraid, but Georgiana sat by her, holding her hand, "Fergus will take care of you. Dee will tear him up, she is a big hunter." The girls laughed, both holding their puppies. Richard grinned and told Darcy, "Puppy magic, who would have thought.

After breakfast, a new guest arrived, Mr. Smith. He was Fergus and Angus' godfather, who was really the Angelus, and their grandfather. Vicky loved him, she ran to him along with the last puppy without an owner.

"Ah, Miss Vicky, are you going to give me your girl?"

Vicky barked, "When she is ready, of course," he petted the pup. He listened to the story. He went to Darcy, "May I talk to you in private?"

"Lizzie should come as well, I want her by my side."

"Done," Mr. Smith said when they went into Darcy's office; Darcy introduced him, explaining who Mr. Smith was. Smith asked Lizzie, "Is your father one of the King's sons, maybe Prince Argos?"

"My grandfather is king? I thought a prince, but yes, I am. My sisters, Jane and Lydia, are also his daughters."

"My grandson Fergus likes her, interesting, you and William, my grandson and your sister. And Angus likes my friend's daughter. A new allegiance, many will welcome the peace. We need to find what George is, but I would need to see him first."

"Mr. Green can find him, he smells trouble and detects fear. He can go and look, he is a dragon." Darcy grinned.

"Are you? A pleasure to meet you, will you be watching the coming babies? None of the dragon families came with us. We can go together to find George. But it might be better to get an idea what this George Wickham is, if possible, so we could destroy him."

"I was getting to that, Lady Zoe, Georgie's mother, wants to talk to me, can you take me. I have mostly changed." Darcy said.

"I guess she is at her home. Let's go to the portal. Will she come?" Smith asked, pointing at Lizzie.

"She will, and I will as well." Argo stood on Lizzie's shoulder, twice the size of a cricket.

"You must be Prince Argo," Smith bowed. "Let's go from here." Smith snapped his fingers, and they were in the room with the large fireplace.

"Wait here," Smith asked.

Argo changed to size. He wore a tunic, boots, loose trousers, and behind, Darcy and Lizzie could see his folded wings. His appearance had changed, it was him, but narrower. "William, will your form, and Elizabeth, it would seem an enemy has found you. Best to unlock you so you can protect yourself."

He touched Elizabeth, and she changed in front of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Darcy willed his change. He was in love, "You are even prettier, my fairy princess." He told Lizzie, taking her hand. Her coloring was her father's. She was a modified version of herself, narrower, bigger eyes, nearly slanted eyebrows, but in general Lizzie.

Sally just appeared and woofed, "You came without me. I take care of my daddy." She was unhappy.

"I hope nobody noticed." Darcy was worried that Sally had vanished in front of someone.

"Of course not." That was all Sally said before she stood by Darcy. Sally was a gossipy, bossy dog; Darcy sighed and picked up Sally, who licked his face. Then he looked at Argo, daring him to say she was his. Darcy loved Sally, maybe Argo would come to live with them.

**George**.

He waited, wondering why Miss Bingley wasn't out. She was wily, she must have figured out how to stay. As soon as she was out, he would ask her where she put it. He hadn't told her the truth, he was going to take the younger girls as well. He wanted a variety of bed partners.

Besides, he had been offered a king's ransom for Elizabeth. She would not like where she was going, not that he cared. Once he had the money and used the girls, he would go far away, and nobody would find George Wickham since he had never existed.


	17. Meetings and the Monster

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N- Here we go again. I hope everyone is well. this story will end soon. The first part, maybe it will have future chapters.

**Meetings** \- **The past**

The fireplace disappeared gradually as the room behind became visible. Right away, Sally's mother flew to meet her daughter. Darcy noticed that Sally's mother was able to cross, just for a second, to greet her daughter. Both of them sprouted wings, flying back to greet Raven.

"Sally flies?" Elizabeth observed.

"Indeed and look at her teeth, nasty, a double row," Darcy grinned. She might be a gossip, but she obeys, hiding her nature."

Raven stood there, dressed as Elizabeth remembered her people dressed. Mid-thigh tunics of a thin fabric, thin metallic fabric vests with high collars, baggy trousers inside tall boots, maybe suede. Like others, he wore a half helmet. Raven's vest and helmet were protective armor, worn at all times. His skin and multicolored hair would blend with the sunset.

"My son, you are handsome. You look like your mother, and like me, your coloring is much like hers. I never told you, your mother is beautiful, some say few are like her. Please introduce me." Raven stood, he was taller than a human male, though Darcy was now as tall. Their coloring, darker than hers, made them look like creatures of the night.

Elizabeth believed she had never seen anyone that looked like her William; he was the best looking of all, and now even more. Beautiful would be the right word to describe them; yes, all of them were unearthly beautiful. She remembered calling him too proud, but she had been wrong about him, how much she had changed. Thank goodness she had.

"My bride, Elizabeth, her father, Prince Argo, and Mr. Green."

After a brief talk, Raven asked, "I think you two should be able to cross. Would you please try, it would make me very happy."

Argo, standing on the side, agreed. Mr. Green said, "I will stay here guarding, but," he changed into the giant, or almost one. The ceiling was five meters high. "This is better, although I am still too short, I can protect you better."

His distorted features adjusted, the shrinking had deformed them. The wild red hair stayed wild, though it wasn't red. Instead, it was many shades of red and green; the nose wasn't broken, and the unibrow was gone. Darcy noticed that Green was quite handsome. That was why some non-dragon ladies would marry a Dragon or vice versa; Darcy remembered what Argo and Lizzie had said. He and Mrs. Reynolds would make a striking pair. Now he realizes, 'No wonder that Alesa likes Mr. Green.'

"Mr. Green is Prince Lio from the Green house. His father, a king, rules his kind. His family always assigns their children to be nurses, tutors, and protectors of a few select families. He was my wife's caretaker, and later, Elizabeth's." Argo introduced him. "I believe he and Alesa, Lady Analee's nurse, are considering a future together."

Raven made a face, "I see." He hoped the half-dragon prince, the one for Alesa, didn't show up. He was arrogant, was wealthy, powerful, and was notorious for his bad temper. It never occurred to Raven that Alesa, Mrs. Reynolds, might have a suitor.

Argo stood in between Darcy and Elizabeth. They held his hands. They stepped in across the threshold; all went dark, they could see lights ahead. If felt as if they were going thru ice, wet and cold.

Then it changed; they blinked and looked around. They seemed to be in an enclosed room, but the floors were soft moss. Plants were growing all around, insects, birds chirping, the sound of running water, the air smelled of the flowers growing everywhere. They saw a few trees, but no apparent ceiling or furniture. It was neither warm nor cold. It was beautiful.

Darcy didn't have a long time to assess further because his father's arms went around him. "My son, my dear William, how I have missed you. " He kissed his son's cheeks several times, then held him tight.

Darcy felt at peace. He had missed his father, so; they held each other in quiet content. Elizabeth dried a few tears. Sally and her mother tried to encroach, making everyone laugh. Finally, Sally's mother asked Darcy to pick her up since Sally was already sitting on Argo. Sally's mother was bossy, just like her daughter, she made Darcy smile.

Raven held Elizabeth, kissed her cheeks, and complimented her beauty. Both Argo and he agreed, a time of peace was upon them.

They laughed when Darcy told his father that Sally was a gossip. His father guffawed with Smith. "I know, like mother like daughter. Sally's mother has almost caused wars, she repeats things we have said. They are like young children. She was mad at me for years, but I've been forgiven." They were talking while the dogs were playing a bit crazy. Lizzy couldn't get over to see Sally flying.

They heard a big ruckus, a large feline, twice the size of a cat, was hissing on top of a tree. Raven called the dogs, flying around the angry feline. When the dogs came back, the feline vanished. "Ah, Sally is like her mother. Both have the same enemies."

A tray laden with drinks and food appeared on top of a low table that wasn't there before.

They sat in comfortable benches made of spongy material. Raven explained that he needed to see the past, one that Lady Zoe could see. Darcy told him all that he learned in the last hours.

Smith, a name close to his own, left to find Lady Zoe. It wasn't long before Lady Zoe appeared, happy to see Darcy. She kissed Darcy's cheeks, as it was the tradition between nobles. After brief introductions, she spoke. Lizzie was unhappy, Lady Zoe was beautiful. Lizzie thought Zoe was flirting until Lady Zoe also kissed her and Argo.

Lady Zoe sat down and asked Raven to let her talk. "I need your help. Some years ago, I met someone who I believed to be a human. I hated Analee, an old grudge, from the time we trained together. Looking at the future, I saw her son marrying the king's grandchild. I decided it wouldn't happen. She was already the ruler of her people," she saw Raven's surprised look, "didn't you know? They are mighty; they guard the portals."

Argo said, "I never met them, they are secretive. I hope this revelation stays here." He looked at Darcy, "You are like her. The knowledge must be inside you, it could be useful."

"I see, she could have gone whenever she wished?" Raven asked. He felt something loosen inside with the realization; he had met the one, was too blind and treated her wrong, and, now, she was gone. He wanted to see her again, his heart ached thinking it was too late. Argo noticed, interesting.

Zoe nodded and continued. "I knew Raven cared for Analee, and I wanted bad things for her and her family. George asked for gifts that I granted. Sorry for what I am about to say. I used to think my brother had borrowed Wickham' s body to kill Raven's human body as I had asked him to do. But, I was wrong, my brother didn't want to do it, he told me recently. So George must have killed Raven."

She looked sad, "Raven, I am sorry, it is no excuse, but I have been rejected thrice, twice by Prince Argo and his brother, and later by you. It hurt my pride." Zoe knew she had to come clean, no matter how difficult it was.

Zoe stood and paced, "I seduced Raven, but he didn't marry me; instead, he took my child away from me. Hence, wanting revenge, I bought a potion from a nasty human witch. It would make Raven forget his true feelings for Analee; I think she was his one. But again, it failed. Instead, he brought Lady Anne over and married her. Later, I made Lady Anne hate Analee." Zoe looked sad. Lizzie sat by her and held her hand; Zoe was grateful for the kindness.

"Nothing worked, the future was unchanged, in all the futures, Analee's son would marry the king's grandchild, sooner or later. So George was my last resort against my mother's advice, I must add. George does as he wishes; furthermore, he wants my daughter, who is but a child. He is dangerous and will wreck many lives; I have seen several possible futures, and, in each, he hurts many. In some, my daughter dies. I believe Lord Argo's child also dies."

Darcy nodded, looking at Argo, they both knew it was true.

Raven said, "I have an idea, but I need to see the past. A few days before George arrived with his parents. He was a young boy back then. I also want to see the day I was murdered. And what do you mean saying that he wants Georgie, she is a child. If so, I will kill him. She is not going to die on his hands."

Exactly what Darcy was afraid of. He made a face to Lady Zoe. She understood. "He wants many young ladies."

Argo answered, "Indeed, George already tried to take my baby, my Lydia, and hurt Smith's son; i want to kill him as well. He wanted to seduce her, who knows what else he did."

Raven's anger was creating high winds. "If he touches Georgie, or has touched one of her fingers, he is dead."

Zoe, after Raven calmed down, agreed to show him the past, but they were interrupted. Smith came, "Where is Alesa? Prince Zal, the half-dragon, is here today. The prince wants her hand in marriage and says Raven agreed; he wants a meeting."

Mr. Green heard and roared. He was coming across.

Raven said, "Please excuse me, I will be back. I wanted to reward Alesa with a kingdom. I had no idea."

He left and came back, smiling. "Alesa has a younger sister. After I explained that Alesa was promised to Prince Lio, I offered to mediate for him. He accepted, saying he wants no problems with his king. It will teach me to ask first."

Mr. Green nodded, still unhappy. What if Alesa thought the half-dragon was more handsome? Zal had a reputation for being the most beautiful of them all. Many ladies wanted his favor, dragon or not.

Green wasn't wrong. Prince Zal stepped in, he had forgotten a gift for prince Raven. When Lizzy saw him, her eyes opened like saucers, and she blushed. Lady Zoe covered her mouth to hide a smile, most females were in awe when they saw him.

Zal was not quite a giant but twice Raven's height. He made himself a little shorter when he came in. She had known Zal since she was a young one. The funny thing was that Zal didn't have lovers, not a one, but had many offers. He had told Zoe he would wait to be in a union since pleasure without feelings had no appeal. He wasn't alone, many dragons, male and female, were like him. Too bad, Zoe, along with many others, had hoped.

Mr. Green worried, Zal was indeed all that was said. He wanted to be in a formal union with Alesa before she saw Zal. He had nothing to worry about, he saw Zal; Zal's eyes zeroed on Lizzie. "My Lord, please introduce me to this beauty, if she is not taken, she would please me." his eyes glowed.

Darcy looked amused, but inside he was worried. Lizzie answered on her own. "If I were not taken, it would be an honor, but I am in a union with Lord Raven's son." Darcy saw her blushing.

Zal looked crushed, he could see himself with her. It was more than that, "My lady, my kind and yours often share a spouse, do keep me in mind, it would make me happy."

Raven, Smith, and Argo guffawed at Darcy's face. He thought that it couldn't be right. The males had harems, but a female with two husbands? Why should a woman want two husbands?

"Yes, my dear son, it is not uncommon, particularly with ladies wanted by many. My beautiful mother had two husbands. Her second husband was Smith's father. He had lost his wife and brought Smith with him. We grew up together. You have an aunt you haven't met; she is my mother's child with her other husband. Our parents were very happy until the three were murdered. There are advantages in such unions, mostly for the males. Ahem."

Argo agreed, grinning, "My mother was already married when she married my father. I never met her other husband, though, he was killed in one of our wars. My father said they were very happy. I have two half-sisters, older than me."

"It is right. My lady, don't forget my request. I would imagine you will hear such a proposal many times during your lifetime, but consider mine as the one that matters." Zal smiled, both Lizzie and Zoe looked dazed, or Darcy thought so.

Zoe had never seen Zal interested. Remembering a future of Raven's son, she lowered her face and smiled.

Zal had asked once to look at his future, long ago. _Zoe saw Raven's son, they were talking looking at Prince Argo's daughter. She had shared the vision with him. At the time, both had been very young and hadn't recognized the ones in the vision._ _They laughed because the lady appeared to be a child of the enemy; they were not so sure about Raven's son._

There was more, but Zal hadn't seen the rest, Zoe saw it much later, some years ago. It was forgotten till this day. Zal looked at Zoe and nodded slightly; Zoe knew that Zal had just remembered.

Zal turned towards Raven, smiling, "Sir, don't talk to anyone on my behalf, not yet. I find myself in no hurry to find a spouse. I have patience; I have waited 120 years, I can wait longer." He said with his eyes glued to Lizzie. It made Darcy a little weary.

Zal left after giving Raven a coffer and bowing deeply to Lizzie. Raven opened the coffer and smiled. A bejeweled dog collar for Sally's mother. "Another hopeful for future puppies," he explained. "I hope she would have more, but it seems one litter is the limit, but who knows."

Darcy decided to let the Zal proposal go untouched, best that way. What if Lizzie would consider it? He didn't like the idea, not at all. Even less when the two ladies looked at each other grinning, and Zoe winked.

What Zoe said, worried Darcy. "I have known Zal forever. Frankly, he has never shown interest in anyone. His father is pressing him for heirs, hence Alesa. No surprise, Lady Elizabeth is beautiful, and we know dragons are known for their patience." She shrugged her shoulders and said no more.

Argo agreed, "She looks like her mother, beautiful indeed," he looked at Darcy, "son, you have much to learn. We aren't humans. Someone like Zal would be a powerful protector, we have many enemies; keep your mind open."

"Now, let's see, please, Zoe," Raven asked.

Everyone was quiet. Lady Zoe waved her hand, in front of them they saw George's parents, standing in front of a casket, grieving for their young dead son. Someone in the dark told them, "You fault for trying to get rid of me." In the next scene, they were in their carriage, going to George's senior new job. Raven said, "Yes, what I saw was right, they were afraid of their 'son.' George was someone else taking the son's place."

Smith said, "Some kind of vermin or another, a shape changer. They are despised by everyone and prey upon humans. They like lavish lives and will stop at nothing to get the riches they want. They are powerful enough, I think a human would call him a demon. Close enough."

"I want to see the day I was killed." Raven asked, "I just cannot remember."

That day Raven was working with his back to the door when George came looking like Mrs. Reynold, bringing his tea Raven lifted his eyes and thanked her. He took a sip of his tea, then a second one, by the time 'Mrs. Reynolds,' left the room, Raven's head was on the desk. He opened his eyes already fuzzy. That was when they saw the hideous creature George was, his face looked like a monstrous rodent's face, his body was deformed, he pulled out a large dagger dripping a green fluid and...

Elizabeth was screaming and crying. The vision stopped. "George is a nasty creature, there are more like him. They have to hide. He was my murderer; he probably also poisoned me. Sorry, darling didn't mean to upset you." Raven wrapped his arm around Elizabeth. Her father sat by her.

"He forced his attentions on me as well, but I fought him. I want to learn to fight. Thinking that he touched me, sickens me." A shiver ran down her back. Darcy controlled a growl.

Mr. Green said, "Your father and I, and now Lord Metcalfe, will train all of you."

Darcy agreed; he was sick, thinking Georgiana had liked the monster. "How do you kill them?" He asked.

"Not easy, only Dragon Fire can fully destroy them; otherwise, they come back. They disappear fast, you have one shot. But before, we need to make sure he is the same one we saw. If not, we will need to be aware there is another George. Smith can look inside him and see what he can learn. By the way, George cannot go inside a house uninvited."

Darcy told him about the figurine Miss Bingley was asked to bring.

"That was my fear; he isn't alone. The minion will be back, it might take days, weeks, but it will happen. Maybe he is not alone; perhaps he has others, we need to make sure George is gone. We must find out what his plans are." Raven said.

Raven thanked Zoe, "My gratitude, I have done much wrong," he kissed her hand. Raven apologized again for taking her child. "She is a beauty. Georgiana brought me great joy. But it was wrong; I could have shared."

Argo also thanked her. Darcy asked her, "Do you want to see Georgiana? I think it is time she learns who she is."

Sally was all anxious, her sister Vicky, appeared in the room and ran. "The George is outside, trying to come in."


	18. Bad George

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

The first part of this story is coming to an end. I hope to have this in Pdf format at the new site. with a few illustrations.

The site will be opened by invitation. I have not decided how, I will let you know, I obviously will need to send you a PM. All my stories, including FanFiction will be moved or copied there. i still need to make a few decisions. Much love and good wishes to everyone.

* * *

**Tragedy**

Sally was all anxious. She understood why when her sister Vicky appeared in the room and ran to them. "The George is outside, trying to come in."

Lady Zoe offered to come and take away the gifts making George more powerful. Then he would not be able to disappear so quickly, or if so, he wouldn't get way too far.

"Darling, stay here, I have the feeling the monster wants you. We will come back," Argo told Elizabeth.

Raven smiled, "Yes, my dear, that would be lovely; you and the girls stay here."

Sally and her sister were growling, but Darcy agreed. The idea the dogs could get hurt made him sick. "Stay here; your babies need you."

Sally was upset, so Raven offered her a biscuit she was fond of, made with a cheese she loved. Elizabeth wanted to go, but everyone was against it, so she stayed. Vicky sat there, worried for her puppies, and Sally pretended to obey. It was a show since Sally was ready to take off, as soon as she was able, she had a bad feeling.

Lady Zoe transformed and appeared inside the house with Darcy. They were going to enter the drawing-room when they heard a carriage; the Bennet had arrived.

Mrs. Reynolds heard the carriage and peeked through a window. She could smell the stinking vermin and also smelled George. George stunk of vermin. Odd, she had never noticed; maybe George no longer cared if anyone knew what he was. It made sense, she had always suspected George was something else.

Argo appeared inside the carriage and explained the situation. He recognized the woman passing for Mrs. Bennet, a half-dragon. Perfect, she was Mr. Green's cousin. Maybe a candidate for the rival prince. Though he doubted it, Lizzie seemed to be the chosen. But better, dragon fire would be needed, only one vermin per dragon, or they would run away. Now they had three dragons if required.

"We will lure him," Mr. Bennet told his brother.

Mrs. Bennet sniffed the air. "Not good, it stinks of very nasty beings, I think at least three of them and an unknown."

The one passing for Mrs. Bennet descended the coach, "Mr. Bennet, I still think Mr. Wickham is a good match for one of our daughters." She said hoping to attract George.

"I don't, best to forget about him," Mr. Bennet answered.

George saw his chance. He wished that the foolish Mr. Bennet would go inside the house, then he would talk to Mrs. Bennet. George was uneasy; he couldn't see well if someone was hiding behind a human face, sometimes he could, but not always, not in this case. Something that made him weary, thought this time he had taken precautions.

Lady Zoe came out of the door. Her human version was as lovely as her other version, George appraised her. Maybe add that one to the booty, he thought. George didn't recognize her, looking human with a version of Elizabeth's gown. He could get another buyer, after he tasted the wares, though he preferred them younger.

Argo's brother, passing for Mr. Bennet, neared Lady Zoe and lost his speech. His head felt fuzzy; he wondered, Who is this lady? He was feeling odd. She made a face, he heard it inside his head, "Greet me, George is around, we need to lure him out in the open. Just call me."

Zoe was wondering what was wrong with him. She could see who he was, Prince Leon, the other one who rejected her. Maybe a good thing, he was acting odd and couldn't talk. He nodded, unable to say something. Zoe looked at Mrs. Bennet, the witch she had paid for the potion. What was she doing here?

**Darcy**

He went inside the drawing-room, Mrs. Reynolds had been alerted. Lydia looked afraid, Fergus sat by her side. Georgiana was crying because she had seen George peeking through a window, calling her outside. She was with Angus when Darcy came into the room.

Georgiana came running to him, carrying her puppy. "George is outside, I am scared, Lydia told me about him, but Angus says he will protect me."

Darcy held her, Georgiana had changed, rather fast, once she'd let Angus approach her, he suspected Angus was the one for her.

"Darling, come to the side," Darcy told her an unbelievable tale; she shook her head to deny it. "Let's move to my office." Darcy pulled her with him, and Angus followed.

As soon as they were there, Darcy changed, and Angus also transformed. Dee barked, saying something like, "Ma-ma." Georgie kissed her.

"Oh, dear, it is true, Dee talks. I want to see my daddy." Georgiana begged.

"Later, your mother is here, but they are trying to trap George. Sorry, he is a nasty being hidden inside. He murdered our father."

She broke in tears; Darcy held her, "Don't tell anyone, if you try, nothing will come out. Go and stay with Angus, and please make sure Lydia stays in. You can help by making sure nobody goes outside."

"William, don't go, what if George murders you? I will be all alone; please stay!" Georgiana was sobbing, but Darcy had no answers. He also hoped nothing happened to him.

"Angus, take care of my sister, protect her. Do whatever it takes. Tell your brother what is going on. Make sure everyone stays inside. I already left a strong compulsion for everyone, but it is best to keep a close watch. Moreover, be ready to defend if something goes wrong." Darcy kissed his sister and left.

Smith and Green were already out near to George, but they saw the other three hiding. Smith recognized a nasty Nightshade lord, why was he here? He knew that he wanted a human wife, but who was the chosen wife? Smith remembered Argo's fears.

Argo stood by them. "I saw the Nightshade lord; he came to collect my Lizzie. I flew close enough and read him. The Nightshade thinks Lizzie is at least half-human and a witch. George is collecting a big fee."

Argo went back inside but first created an illusion outside the windows. He didn't want those in the house to see the fight. When Argo found Mrs. Reynolds, he explained what was happening and told her to be ready to fight. She nodded.

Darcy knew he needed to fight, the Nightshade could only be killed by Raven or by him; Smith couldn't do it. Darcy was the only one who knew how; the knowledge was coming to him. Besides, their gifts would be needed to activate the weapon. Darcy went to his father's desk, opened a secret compartment, one just learned. Inside, Darcy found the pouch he was looking for, opened it, and looked at the contents. Now he was ready, he hoped all would be well.

Darcy changed and hid in the shadows. He hoped this was it for George; his reign of terror needed to end.

Sally went around sniffing, while Lizzie enjoyed listening about William. Sally's mother and Vicky sat with Lizzie and her father-in-law. As soon as they weren't looking at her, Sally left to look for her daddy.

Sally knew that if she didn't get to Darcy first, he would die. It was her gift, her family all had it. Had her mother been with Raven years before, George wouldn't have killed him, she would have alerted Raven when he was George Darcy.

Sally's grandfather was a canine of sorts. They were used as guards. The wings, teeth, speech, and other abilities came from him, though they were rather ugly and not friendly at all. They were linked to their owner, they could sense danger and protect them. But many didn't believe that was possible, it was.

**Confrontation**

George kept trying to call Miss Bingley, but she seemed to be gone. He saw an insect flying around him, it looked familiar, but that was nonsense. He paid no attention; perhaps he should have. The insect stood on his head a couple of times. George tried to swat it, with no luck, it disappeared. _Bloody bugs,_ he thought.

Mrs. Bennet came closer, George wanted to talk to her, but her husband wouldn't go in. Maybe she would invite him in. Though he wasn't too sure who was in the house. Those two the day before, the giant and the archer, were from the place he escaped from. George thought one might be a Dragon, and that wouldn't do.

Smith had seen George's memories, some, only the important ones. He was a nasty being, but there were not two of him, only him, and the creature that served him. George had been around this area for a long time. Once, tried to steal the son of a duke, too bad the father He often sold humans to Nightshades, or to those who wanted a human child.

George had tried to take away the Wickham's child, and give it to a couple who needed an heir. Those buyers were paying a small fortune for the infant. But the parents had found him, and during the struggle, the infant had been injured and died. When he found out they were going to work at Pemberley, he forced them to take him, not as an infant but as a young boy.

Wickham had gone to the solicitor, looking like George Darcy, and changed the will to give him 1,200 a year, plus education at Cambridge and much more. Then he killed him. Later, George decided that wasn't enough and went for Georgiana's dowry. He knew a dark witch, Fanny Bennet, nee. Gardiner and went to see her. She sold him a potion to give to Georgiana, but William made trouble, like usual.

George hated William Darcy, the arrogant prick. He had tried to kill him many times, but he had never been able. It was as if William had unseen guardians.

Today, William would know who was in charge. George had invited a few like him, offering them part of the gold he would get for Elizabeth.

The Nightshade Lord was here to help collect his bride; Elizabeth, who was part human and part witch, a dream come true. Human blood was the best, even better with a taint of darkness. If that weren't enough, she was beautiful, he had seen a memory of her. She would be an excellent addition to his harem; he had stolen beauties from many places.

Smith talked to Green. He also went and informed Darcy, and they planned the attack. First, Lady Zoe went to greet the one passing for Mrs. Bennet. This Mrs. Bennet was someone else pretending to be her; she wasn't the nasty witch. Lady Zoe was happy to know the witch would no longer be a problem.

Mr. Bennet, Leon, went into the house, transformed, and came back out with his brother, unseen to others. "Who is the Lady out there."

He asked Argo.

"Lady Zoe, the one you turned down. She is a beauty. Isn't she?" Argo answered.

"Is she taken?" Was his brother's answer.

"Ask her, I have no idea." Argo lied.

As soon as George approached them, Lady Zoe and the one passing for Mrs. Bennet. Lady Zoe pointed her hand and took back the gifts she had given George. But he didn't notice, not yet.

Darcy came out, ready to act. It all happened fast. Three Dragons materialized, one was the one passing for Mrs. Bennet, the other two, Green and Mrs. Reynolds (Alesa), flew over the ones hiding. Their fire destroyed the two hiding before they knew what happened.

There were two more with George that nobody had seen; they were able to hide better.

Darcy appeared by the hidden Nightshade, holding a flat serrated disk. The Nightshade, hiding under the shadow of a tree, was caught by surprise. Before he could react, the disk Darcy threw, illuminated the area like bright sunshine. The serrated disk killed the creature in place, cutting part of his neck. When he died, he couldn't regenerate because the bright light turned him into a pile of dust.

Darcy had not seen the Lord's servant, a nasty beast that flew behind Darcy with his jaws open.

Meanwhile, George tried to create the dark wind to hide and escape, but nothing happened. So he called for his minion, sending part of his essence away to combine with his minion's. George had done it before, sooner or later, he would be back. He barely had enough time before the dragon in front of him ended his life. Some of his essence reached one of the hidden ones, who got away quickly.

They all heard a fight and ran to see what happened. Darcy sat on the ground, he was human, his shoulder was covered with blood, Sally sat on his lap licking him. Right by them, a large furry creature lay dead.

"Sally saved me," Darcy said before he passed out. Argo asked Sally, who was to upset to answer, so he went to get Lizzie, her spouse didn't look well. The wound was oozing green, probably a poison. Argo remembered George's dagger in the vision shown by Lady Zoe, it was dripping a green liquid.

"Take the body, shrink it, and secure it. We might need it to find the poison."

Mrs. Reynolds was crying for her boy. Green picked him up. "Best, we take him to his father. Sally, go and feed your babies."

She growled and followed them. Smith had terrible news, "I found a trace of another one like George, not sure how it hid. We need to try to find it, but not now. I think that George might not be all gone. They are parasites and can transfer into another like them to regenerate. Let's hope not."

Raven

When he saw Green carrying his bleeding son, and Sally whining, he felt the room spinning. This couldn't be happening, was George going to destroy everyone?

"Sally saved him, but she is not talking," Green told Raven.

Alesa, Mrs. Reynolds, was crying. "My boy, my sweet boy."

Elizabeth ran to him as soon as they crossed. Smith came a couple of minutes later carrying the basket with Sally's babies, crying with hunger. Sally ignored them, howling in anguish. Vicky fed them; she was a good sister. Sally's mother stood by Sally, licking her.

"What happened?"

"The Nightshade Lord had come to retrieve his bride, William knew how to kill it, we had counted four altogether, but there were two more; one was a creature like a mastiff. If not for Sally, William would be dead. Maybe for good since he is in the human form and hasn't mastered the transformation yet."

"Save him," Lizzie begged.

A healer came and examined him.

"Someone bring Georgiana, she would want to be here," Raven sounded hopeless.

Smith left, and some minutes later was there with Georgiana.

Georgiana looked across; she saw Raven, who wasn't familiar but the way he looked at her.

"Daddy?

"Yes, my darling, but you must change to come across. I can't come across. At least, I don't think since the body I borrowed died."

"William told me, where is he?" Georgiana was afraid; everyone looked upset. That was when she saw her brother stretched on a platform. She was ready to go, when her puppy crossed the threshold, flying to her mama.

Georgiana started running but was stopped, "Change first." Smith ordered, holding her back.

Argo touched Georgiana after Raven held his hand, authorizing the release of her Fae form.

Georgiana asked, "When will I change?"

"My dear, so lovely, you are your mother." Raven was looking at her.

She looked at her hand and screamed. "I am grey with spots."

Smith made a mirror appeared in front of her.

Georgiana looked and grinned. "Never mind, I like it. What a change. So can I go now?"

Once she crossed, Raven held her tight. "My baby, you are a young lady now. So pretty. My love, my child, I missed you so much."

Dee flew to her and licked her face. Georgiana was crying, scared. Maybe George was her fault. "Daddy, I think it was my fault. I am ashamed of the things I allowed him to do."

Raven wasn't listening, grief was consuming him.

Georgiana saw someone that looked like her when she saw herself in the mirror. Though Georgiana thought, the lady was much prettier than her. Others could see the reality, Georgiana was nearly a copy of her mother.

"Mother?" Georgiana felt a link, a bond, as it always was with their kind. Zoe was crying and grinning; they moved into each other's arms, "My baby, my baby." Georgiana was crying; she let her mother hold her.

Zoe could still see the future when George had destroyed her child. The future in which Zoe had seen many tragedies. The future someone had changed. Now her daughter was saved, but her brother, William, was dying. Zoe hadn't seen this coming.

"I don't William to die, I told him not to go." Georgiana cried. She wasn't alone in her sorrow.

Raven felt worse than ever; he had done much wrong. He had taken the children away from their mothers to give them to another female, and now, his beloved William was dying. This was all his fault.

Argo wasn't empowered to change this future, though he wished he was. His father was right, changing timelines could have disastrous consequences. He also felt at fault.

Meanwhile, George's crony traced back to Hurst estate. Looking like a mangy dog, it sniffed the ground, finding bits and pieces of George's minion. Soon he would have enough pieces to start bringing George back.

A/N Oops, my muse thinks George is not ready to go, not yet.


	19. Healing and a Good Dragon

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/t a longer chapter in two pieces around 1600 words each, to reach more of you. The drama is mostly gone. I will have a new chapter of PP this week, I am hoping in my site, but still needs work.

* * *

**Healing and a good dragon**

The healer was an odd-looking being, not like any of them, narrow as a dragon-fly. She looked like a stick fairy, not ugly but different. She carried many satchels and pouches hanging from a couple of belts; and carried across her chest and shoulders.

"He is poisoned; the substance is lethal and kills slowly. The biggest problem is the wound, it is still bleeding, probably the poison."

Raven asked, "There must be an antidote. I will pay any price to get it; my son must live."

"There is an antidote. A herb that is precious and only grows in a patch at one of your prince's private garden. The one who married the Dragon princess, who died when she had her son. Some said her family had her killed because she had married someone from your kingdoms; as you must know, their king forbade any of his people to come with you. I saw her once, she was amazingly beautiful; I hear her son takes after her." She tapped her lip, and her shiny wings fluttered.

"I can make the healing potion if someone can get this pouch filled. It will cost a fortune if they part with it. It is used in most antivenin potions and very hard to obtain. For this potion, we will need 20 drops of the prince or his son's blood, freely given. Frankly, I don't know anyone who will give their blood to someone else, it could be used to control you, besides being linked for life. I'll need 20 drops from your son, right after he takes the potion. The one who shares his blood must drink a potion with it."

"Do you mean the garden of Prince Xen, his son is the half-dragon," Raven asked.

Georgiana looked aghast, "William will drink blood, sounds unpleasant." She wrinkled her nose.

"Yes to the young Lady. And yes, Zal's father, he is the famous prince. I have tried with them before, they will sell the herb, but not give or take blood."

Argo looked at his daughter, "Darling, go with Smith, now. Ask Prince Zal for what we need, as a special favor."

"No, she can come with me, our families are very close. Georgiana, do you want to come to it, I would like it." Zoe asked her.

"I want to stay with William," Georgiana sat by her brother, holding his hand.

Raven looked at Georgiana, "I believe that a sister and a bride will move them to give the blood."

Georgiana obeyed her father, she always had, so she stood up.

Zoe told the Lizzie and Georgiana, "Hold my hand, my dears."

They arrived at a place where you could see hills all around, Georgiana looked up, "Two suns, the sky is no quite blue. It is so beautiful, I wish we live here." She looked at Zoe, she didn't want to be away from her. Georgiana had decided she was staying with her mother, or her mother would come with her.

There were no buildings, but they could see giant glass-like boxes like greenhouses.

They stood, and Zoe called Zal, "Zal, come fast, Lady Elizabeth and my daughter are here, we..."

She was still talking when Zal came out. He was dressed more relaxed; they often went with the minimal covering, or none at all when swimming; modesty wasn't part of their make. They wore clothes as protective wear, many similar to armor. Elizabeth and Georgiana were not used to seeing a male barefooted, plus his tunic was open at the neck. Both stared fascinated, he noticed and raised his eyebrow. He would ask later.

Georgiana had never seen anyone quite like him, male or female. Elizabeth felt a wave of attraction that she squelched, this wasn't the time.

Georgiana blushed and looked at Lizzy and at her mother; Zoe noticed and winked. Zal realized he was too tall, so he shrunk a couple meters to be at their relative height. Georgiana thought that he looked like a fairy prince, perfection. Yes, but Angus looked better, she decided.

"My ladies do come, let me serve you some refreshments." Georgiana noticed Zal only had eyes for Lizzie. How could he? She was angry at once. She was her brother's fiancé, and William was dying; how did he dare? Was he in love with her, no, no, and no.

She heard her mother inside, "Don't judge too hard, he cannot help it; be nice for William's sake. I'll explain later."

Zoe explained what they had come for. What she didn't expect was Zal's quick acceptance. "Give me a moment." With those words, he was gone. It wasn't long before he was back.

A round short furry creature came out, holding a box. Zal followed behind, he was now dressed like Raven. Georgiana liked their clothes much better. Their clothing was loose-fitting, very comfortable looking. Zal now wore a power circlet around his head, a show of his rank, and for protection. Elizabeth noticed Zoe wore a headband that looked similar.

Zal told them, "I am coming; it will be better if the blood is just taken," he looked at Elizabeth, "My Lady Elizabeth, your wishes are mine. Now, let's go. The creature that attacked Prince William is a favorite of dark beings. Their bite can kill many of us, tearing the victim apart, and always attacking from the rear." He offered his arm to Lizzie, and she held on to him. Zal wished she held on to him forever.

Raven hugged Zal and kissed his cheeks. Elizabeth noticed they all touched often, the males hugged each other; they were demonstrative.

The healer pulled a small flask, pointed the hand, a short cut appeared on Darcy's hand, and the right number of drops went into the tube. Zal touches one hand appeared on it, he placed it over a flask, and 20 drops of his blood went into it.

The healer took the flask with the blood, added the fragrant herb, already macerated, and the contents of something else. Lizzie and Georgiana looked at each other when the healer put the potion next to Darcy's mouth. She said, "Drink it," although he was out of it, William swallowed.

Then she took Darcy's blood, placed it in a ready flask with liquid, mixed, and Zal drank it. He licked his lips a couple of times, just because Georgiana was looking disgusted, and for effect smacked his lips. Raven had to control a smile looking at his daughter, but he liked Zal being playful. No wonder, dragons were light-hearted, they liked games, and laughing, which was the reason why children loved them.

"He likes it, nasty," Georgina, she was sitting between her parents. When she shivered, Raven chuckled. Angus smiled, knowing that she would change her mind about blood when she was in a union. He, like Darcy and Elizabeth, had acquired much knowledge after his grandfather unlocked his Angelus form.

"Yes, my lady, I like it, rather refreshing, though it was not enough;perhaps, you should try it," Zal told her, not smiling. His answer made many of them grin, knowing he was acting and just teasing her.

Argo held Lizzie's hand, she was ice cold. "William will be fine." Argo said it but didn't sound confident. Argo was grateful Zal tried to lighten the somber mood.

Sally lifted her face, beating her tail, and sniffed Darcy; Lizzie noted Sally had stopped her whining and howling. Sally waited expectantly, so Lizzie's heart started beating furiously, _please let him be okay. _She prayed over and over.

They waited a few minutes, expectantly, Darcy's eyelids fluttered. The shoulder was healing, no more bleeding; slowly, his body changed to his Fae form.

"William is so handsome," Georgina exclaimed when she looked at her brother. Then she looked at Angus, then at Zal, and at her father. She told her mother, "They all are handsome."

Her mother nodded, agreeing.

"What is going on? Where is my Sally, my best girl?" Darcy asked, and Sally jumped on him, smothering him with licks. He hugged her and kissed his small dog.

"She attacked the thing tearing me apart, it jumped on my back. The pain..." Darcy stopped noticing Lizzie's face.

Darcy saw Zal. He felt close friendship with him, more than that, something akin to deep affection, like for Richard, but more. "What is going on?"

Raven explained while holding his son's hand and touching his face, wanting to make sure his son was back.

"I owe you my life, thanks. Zal, whatever I can do for you, just ask." Darcy said, what he wanted was to hug Zal, finding it odd.

Zal asked, "Do you know what this means? You can always call me, and vice versa. Whereas I have never done this since it is too dangerous, my Lady Elizabeth asked, and you are my king's son. What you feel, I will feel to a great extent. It is unknown, but I have been told, if you die, I can die as well. Same for you, we are sharing a lifeline. There is more, it will show with time, I have no idea what to expect. Though I hope this means I can cross, my father cannot and didn't want me to try."

Darcy realized there was a lot more about Zal than his looks. Friendship, for now, was enough, Darcy decided.

Raven added, "Zal means that you now have Dragon traits and other shared traits. I think Dragon Fire is yours, but Zal has a part of you as well, you shared your blood with him. Who knows, you could even morph into a dragon. In a way, Zal is my son, it feels like it already. Ah, and his father is your father, for him, it will be a surprise."

Darcy wanted to know more about the beast, though no around Lizzie. Argo told him what happened, and knew it was unwise to ask when he saw Georgiana's scared face. Darcy was upset to hear that George might not be gone, he and everyone else. "We need to figure out how to find him, there must be a way."

Zal asked Argo about George, after he heard about he told Darcy, "George's kind were kept locked up, but they escaped long ago. Some are around, but others went to other realities attaching theirselves to others. I think there is a way, I just don't remember. I will look on our bibliotheca." He told Darcy. "Let's talk about it later."

Darcy nodded, but it felt as is they needed to act soon.

**By the Hurst Estate**

The creature that had escaped from Pemberley, carrying part of George, was trying to find its way into the Hurst estate's house. It was best if It took its human form, the body stolen from a victim. Minutes later a young blond woman was strolling near the estates' house. It had trapped many human males with this form. Maybe there would be an agreeable male who would invite It inside the house, to retrieve more of the minion pieces. And then, maybe, feast on the human and steal some valuables. Though feasting might be too dangerous; it was only a dumb idea. It was a ghoul fond of human flesh, but killing for flesh was too dangerous, there were easier ways to get it, already dead.

A/N Let's see what Charles does, and what else happens to William and Lizzie. I will publish the second part around 8:00 PM East Coast time. Much love and wishes for health and safety.


	20. Healing part 2

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/T More and more within a day. Be well, stay safe.

A reader had some good questions

\- An assignment is an regency-Victorian term for meeting with someone for sex.. Charles had many women, and treated them carelessly. Darcy didn't like his behavior, particularly when he tried to make Jane his lover. Jane is Darcy's family Now.

\- Argo, is Jane, Elizabeth and Lydia's father, no wife, she was murdered.

-Argo's brother, just named him, Leo, he was/is Mr. Bennet. He is Argo's twin brother.

\- Raven. He took George Darcy's place; he had two children, a son William, mother is Analee. A daughter Georgiana Mother: Zoe.

* * *

He took both children to replace Lady Anne's dead children.

Healing Part 2

Elizabeth heard about Lady Zoe and Fanny Bennet. Thinking about, Lizzie was sad remembering that her stepmother had not loved her, because she had. "Is her family like her?" She asked her father.

"Probably, but you said your uncle wasn't bad. Being a witch doesn't make you bad, there is no way to tell." He answered.

"Maybe Mary and Kitty are witches, we should find out. But neither is wicked, I am sure." Elizabeth worried.

Alesa looked at Zal, then at Green. She wasn't sure why the other females liked Zal; he was no half as handsome as her love. It had some truth, Green was called Green the Beautiful.

Zal saw Alesa and bowed slightly. Alesa was a beauty, but it would have been a mistake. He could imagine what would have happened the first day he saw Elizabeth. He was trying to quiet his mind, well, and his body, but it was going to be difficult. He had been told time moved. Differently, years on the human side could be a short time here. He hoped that was the case. He had patience; better said, he hoped that he did.

Georgiana finally got tired of Darcy not seeing her. She stood to hug him. Dee was on her arms, like usual. "Who is this beautiful lady, does she know I am taken?" William teased her. It was Georgiana, a version of her. He finally realized why neither of them looked like George Darcy or his wife, other than their coloring, blonde, auburn colored hair, and so on.

Georgia harrumphed, "You are still the same, silly, but I am happy you are back." She lowered her voice, "The pretty man likes Lizzie. Be careful, I don't trust him." Darcy nearly guffawed but knew better.

"I know, I'll keep my eye on him, though he is very nice."

Drinks and food were brought in. Sally didn't have to beg, she was the queen.

Georgiana asked Zoe, "Why did you leave me?' My mother was okay. But I would have liked to be with you."

Darcy knew why Georgiana had asked, Lady Anne was very reserved; she was gentle, kind, but not affectionate, qualities that Zoe seemed to possess.

Raven didn't want to lie, "My child, it is my fault. I will tell you when we are alone."

The day was not over, an attendant came in, "My Lord, Lady Analee is here, she asked to see you."

"Bring her in," he told the attendant.

Angus was quiet watching, he had asked about his father, they would go the next day with Fergus, but he wished to go this day. Everyone else was here.

Analee froze when she saw Darcy; she looked at him, begging him not to say anything.

"Analee, meet our son." Raven stood, his eyes filled with love, she was quiet, not sure what was going on. Why was Raven looking at her like that, like when he asked her to go with him. She still loved him, had never stopped, but he had chosen the human. Analee saw Argo, who was sure that she was the one. She looked at him with interest.

Argo knew she was for him. He saw how it could work and would tell Raven, he had a theory, but there was time. He wasn't like William and saw a great advantage, even better than his daughters' marriages to bring peace.

Darcy was still pale, Analee worried. Darcy asked, "Are you, my mother?"

She nodded, Darcy went to her and held her, "Please come and be with me, I want to know you."

Raven said, "Do it if you wish, he is your son, I was so very wrong."

"Thanks, I was coming to ask you if I could meet my son. I know you said you would start a war if I told him who I was. But, I hoped things had changed since you freed me."

"Yes, of course, look at him. He is a lot like you. You gave me the best of sons."

Zal realized she was the Princess Analee. Zoe had told him about her long ago, of meeting Analee during a battle. Zoe had captured Analee, who had escaped after being trapped. Because of that, Zoe was ridiculed by many for years to come. There were songs made about her mistake. It wasn't a mistake, Zoe had finally learned Analee could open portals, most of her people did to some extent.

Zoe had told Zal, and, now, Zal understood the need for secrecy. He also realized he might have that ability. He wouldn't tell anyone, much less his father, who dreamed of revenge. Zoe caught his eye and nodded.

When Analee was told her son had nearly died, she held him tighter, her eyes filled with tears. "Mother, don't cry, I am well thanks to a great healer and Prince Zal," Darcy explained it to her. She looked troubled, she would talk to the prince, when she looked at Zal, her heart filled with affection. Analee heard inside, 'Don't worry, I knew about you, your secret is safe.' She answered Zal in the same way,' Thank you, my son.'

Alesa went to her since Analee had been her baby; they hugged, "Your son is in a union with the Great King's grandchild. Let me introduce you to Prince Argo and his daughter." Alesa explained.

Analee lowered her eyes when she met Argo. When he kissed her cheeks, her scent made him feel drunk.

Raven finally asked, "Analee, did you know Argo?"

"I won't lie, I visited my son as often as I could, during his sleep. You must know about me by now. I saw him the only time William woke up." Analee's answered defiantly.

"Yes, I know about you, I just learned about it. I am glad you saw William growing up." He couldn't help it and touched her cheek with his knuckle, "Sorry, a force of habit. You look lovely, as usual."

She didn't say anything, so Darcy dared to hope his parents would marry.

Analee saw Georgiana sitting by Zoe, she had no idea.

"Who is the lovely young lady," she could see Raven on her.

"My sister Georgiana, she just met her mother today," Darcy told his mother, still by his side, holding her hand.

"Yes, I have done many things wrong. I hope I can atone." Raven sounded very sad.

"Don't lose hope," Analee answered.

Argo's brother had just arrived. He had been looking from across, Leon, understood the odd feeling around Lady Zoe. He was ashamed at the shabby way he treated the children. Argo looked at his brother, feeling his sorrow.

"I think the witch made you not care for the children, Miss Mary, is yours I think, she is a half-human. You are lucky to have her, not many, half-humans. She is lovely. But you need to tell the girls what happened."

"Our father said that I was in thrall to a witch. I must have. I did despicable things. My father reminded me of the things I did. He remembered how I rejected the loveliest of them all, loveliest to me. Had I accepted to see her just once, Father told me, I would have known."

Sally was flirting with Zal, "You smell sort of like my daddy. He is very pretty, I heard that. My daddy had many ladie..."

Darcy heard her and ran to get her. Elizabeth was busy. Thank god. "Miss Sally, what have we said about gossiping?"

Zal guffawed, it got worse. "It is the truth, you did, you visited them." Her growly voice was ornery. Zal couldn't stop laughing.

Elizabeth, she narrowed her eyes and looked towards them. "Who did William visit?" She asked Sally.

When Sally detected the sharp edge to her voice, Sally surprised Darcy, "His friends." Sally jumped and went to her babies. Zal couldn't stop laughing. Elizabeth knew that nothing else would be said, narrowing her eyes further, she left.

Darcy explained, "I didn't know Sally could talk. It was a surprise. Imagine, she is bossy and a gossip,"

"My way is the best, I never had anyone else," Zal told him, looking at Sally, "she might be a gossip, but they are all beauties. They are unique because of nature; to date, there are only a few bred with a local wild canine. The beast has been domesticated by a few, it is cunning, fierce, and can morph and talk."

"Never?" Darcy barely listened to the spiel about Sally's kin, because he was still hearing Zal's statement. The one about never having a lover. He knew that Zal was more than a hundred years old. Darcy couldn't get over; never had he a lover? He had to have many females after him.

"No, why should I? We are different, we wait to be in a union, less conflict. Now that I know my Lady Elizabeth, I will wait longer." He looked at Darcy, hoping Darcy would soften.

Darcy knew that Lizzie would admire Zal, and would think less of him. He had just broken up with his mistress as he remembered, right before Kent. He had been ridiculous, proud, and a bit of an idiot. Thinking of the night in Kent...no best to put that away.

Maybe he should tell Lizzie about his mistresses, not those many, or that often. He did it mostly because it was expected of him. She might understand. No, that was a bad idea, she had a temper. He could still hear her words about never marrying him if he were the last man on earth.

Best to keep quiet. Darcy remembered what Argo had said. If Lizzie rejected him before a formal marriage, he would go back to the future where he had lost her. An uncertain future where Georgiana and Lydia were dead, and he had married Anne. The thought made his insides hurt. Zal was right, his way was better.

At the Hurst manor, Charles had a feel of wrongness, of danger. It had saved him at least twice. He was regretting his former decisions, not liking to be excluded from William's life. His looks and charm made it easy to get assignments and lovers, but they never brought him much satisfaction. He would change, he would show William he was a worthwhile friend. He could swear his life was in peril, but why? He could smell something wrong.

a/n Oh oh. Hopefully I can publish this chapter, I have tried for nearly a day.


	21. Cast- short list

Q&A

\- An assignment is an regency-Victorian term for meeting with someone to have sex.

\- Charles had many women, and treated them carelessly. Darcy didn't like his behavior, particularly when he tried to make Jane his lover. Jane is now Darcy's family. Charles is not welcome at Pemberley

Elizabeth and Darcy were raised as humans, but Elizabeth had known for a while she wasn't.

\- Argo, is Jane, Elizabeth and Lydia's father, no wife, she was murdered.

-Argo's brother, just named him, Leo, he was/is Mr. Bennet. He is Argo's twin brother.

\- Raven. The King of the Dark Kingdoms. He took George Darcy's place; he had two children, a son William, mother is Analee. A daughter Georgiana Mother: Zoe

-Princess Analee: Raven's lover, her people control the portals between realms, or universes. Raven just found out.

Lady Zoe, her father is a prince of the Dark Kingdoms. She was rejected as a wife by Argo, his brother, and Raven.

\- Fergus and Angus: Twins, they thought they were humans, but they are part Fae. Smith is their grandfather, passing for human. Raven's stepbrother.

-The Hurst, Hurst cousins

-Alesa - Passing for Mrs. Reynold. She is a half-dragon. She was Analee's nanny.

-Mr. Green- A dragon.

-Xal a half dragon. only a minor role, at least during this part. He saved Darcy

-George Wickham, a Fae monster who morphs. He seems to have the face of a big rat. He killed the Wickham's son and took his place. He murdered George Darcy. He is, in theory, still alive, unless he is destroyed before he is put together. His kind can only be destroyed by Dragon-Fire.

Sally is Darcy's sort of dog, Vicky is her sister.


	22. Going Back

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

A/n Sorry, sewing masks and other projects. hope everyone is well and healthy.

* * *

**Bringing Darcy's Father back to Pemberley**

Argo called Raven, his brother, and William on the side. Analee came as well. He had an idea he wanted to explore; he knew that Raven wanted to be with his children.

"I think we have this all wrong. Let me ask, where either of you, Raven or Leo, occupying a human body, or did you transform into looking like Darcy or Bennet?"

"I assumed George Darcy's looks," Raven answered, "but I also took over someone's body. Alesa assumed Mrs. Reynolds' looks, but in her case, it wasn't an exchange; some use an actual body of a person whose life would end otherwise as I did. I did it so I wouldn't have to be coming back all the time. It doesn't apply to dragons, they can stay indefinitely; we are all different, just look at our Sally and Vicky."

"Are you alive now?" He asked Raven, "What happened?"

"Smith felt my life ebbing away. We have a blood link, somewhat like William and Zal's. Smith left the body, it was dead, and he brought me here, it took me a long time to get well. I believe I was poisoned, but the potion I was given, cured me. Our healer is the best."

"So you are alive. I think what it means is that you can never transform into George Darcy. In your wife's case, she was a human and nearly dead when you brought her. You transformed her, but she would have died if she came back. You said you had tried it with nearly disastrous results. But she wasn't like us, her real body was injured, and only healed here with changes. As for you, someone else's body died."

Analee agreed, "I think he is right, we can try to see if he can step across. Come with me, I can open a portal, and you can step out for a few seconds, we can see. Though I am nearly certain nothing will happen, I agree with Prince Argo."

"Please call me Argo," Argo said.

"Analee, call me Analee," she smiled, and Darcy didn't like it. He wanted his parents together. He went to stand by his mother,

Smith added, "Raven, George Darcy was not quite dead, the body died after I brought you. I think you would be dead as well if it were going to happen." We have talked about it several times.

Argo looked at Darcy, he thought of the story about Thomas Bennet killed by George in the future he came from. They had assumed he couldn't come back because he had been dead or about to die.

Leon, Argo's brother, who was Mr. Bennet, was brought over by their father's people. Argo's father had felt Leon's life ebbing away after George had shot him, and had sent for Leon before the body died. The bodies were never discussed, many assumed, including Argo, Leo had only taken over Bennet's looks.

"Just look at William, and notice that he crossed as a human, but he isn't a human, he is one of us. One of us or not, he was a human when he crossed, something we thought impossible. Raven should try to go back, face it, we don't know everything. Crossings into the humans' realm have always been secretive, so not much is known." Argo argued; after all, he had lived in an alternative future, one that George had made a mess out it. A future where Raven's son, William, had made a lot of not so smart moves. Time to try something else.

They left the reunion for a short while and went into what seemed another room. The room had no apparent walls, but they could no longer see Elizabeth and the others.

Darcy saw Smith in profile and recognized him, "I knew you from before, you came around to buy fruit and other estate crops, right?"

Smith grinned, showing his sharp teeth, "I kept an eye on you, I was the buyer and others, you are my nephew, I wanted to check on you. i wanted to tell you, but your father was afraid to make you visible. He wasn't sure who the murderer was. We are at war and have many enemies, we thought that you, my daughter and grandchildren were safer there."

Darcy realized he hadn't been so alone; his father found out about him from time to time, but he didn't want to be without his father once again. He was afraid that trying to go back was a bad idea, what if he died?"

Raven said, "Let's go in the conservatory at Pemberley; not many are there."

Argo answered, "I have not released the compulsion of staying indoors or looking outside, to include the conservatory, too many windows. It should be safe."

"Hold my hands," Analee said, "it will be safe, we will pull back."

Argo wanted to say that he could back time a few minutes if something went wrong. But Darcy was already in an alternate time, it would require Darcy asking him to do so. Argo could never move time on his own, and it could be dangerous. His father said a new reality was created, maybe the other one existed as well, and it was always risky. Hopefully, he was right that Raven could cross.

Damn, his father was there with his aunts and uncles plus others, those were the voices his daughters heard, his relatives; they spied on the girls. Occasionally, they opened 'windows' to look at them; their excuse, they had the right to see them growing up. He let them, after all, Lydia's tragedy in the alternate future, could have been prevented because he had forbidden them from spying, just around this time.

His father was talking inside his mind. _Son, stop this nonsense, if you kill the Dark King, the consequences will be disastrous. And remember, we want a ball soon. Bring my grandchildren around, I have the right to see my grandchildren, bring Elizabeth this very day, or else!_ He ignored his father, as usual.

They saw a shimmer in the air, Analee stepped in with Raven, Argo, and Smith. They went thru the shimmer and disappeared. One minute there, the next, they were gone. Darcy was not able to breathe. He couldn't lose his father again; he remembered the bleak years, the heart-wrenching pain; at once, his body got cold. Several minutes passed; the waiting was killing him. Zal came behind him, "Are you well?" Zal had felt extreme anxiety, it was William's.

Darcy nodded; Zal put his hand on Darcys's shoulder and stood close. Dragons were affectionate, another reason why children liked them, it was lovely,; he felt better right away. Just to have company was good enough, Darcy didn't like being alone, too many years alone in the future he had left, losing Lizzie, Georgiana, it all kept coming in waves, but right then, it didn't hurt. Zal said, "I am here, remember, whatever you need." Darcy nodded.

More time went by until they saw the room shimmer again. And just like they left, they were back, arms loaded with flowers and fruits. Raven had brought roses, peonies, and lemons, he missed them.

"So, I am back," Raven smiled, "nothing happened, I was sick for a minute. I think it was misapprehension, but it went away."

Zal didn't ask any questions, he would find out later, so he left. Darcy went to his father and hugged him, "I am glad all went well. That means you can come for a while. I know what you said, you cannot stay long. But it doesn't matter, as long as you're there most of the time I will be happy."

"William, we only have to be back for a few hours, not for days," Raven explained.

"You and my mother will come as cousins from the continent. You can be a married couple and make it a lot easier." He spoke very loud, so Argo would hear and stop it with Analee. In a way, he was behaving like Georgiana with Zal.

Raven like that idea, he grinned, "Sounds like a good idea."

Argo explained, "My brother is going back home, and I am taking his place. My father won't allow both of his sons to be away. I am coming as Thomas Bennet to stay with you and my daughters.

Darcy was happy, Sally would be in Pemberley.

Argo sighed, "it is probably the only way, Sally said she likes me, but she has a daddy. She told me she was glad to visit, but that is all. She wasn't happy when I told her she would stay with me; she was surly. Now, she keeps her distance, and I miss her."

Darcy had the biggest grin ever, he was keeping all his dogs.

Raven said, "I will be bringing Sally's mother, I will share. We will have plenty of gossipy girls."

Darcy was worried about the idea, it wasn't so good. Sally was already getting him in trouble, now with her mother there, oh dear, "I am not sure that is a good thing. I had others, you know, lovers. Lizzie won't understand, and Sally has almost told her about my mistresses many times."

Raven had the answer, "Bribe her, she loves cheese. We bribe her mother, ask Smith. It works most of the time."

"She likes cheese and cake, that is right. Is it true that they can only have one litter?"

"Not sure, some have two." Raven looked at his son and knew.

"Good, Zal asked for a puppy, but I explained all are taken. Vicky's are too." Darcy smiled. Now he had Sally, his puppy, and Lizzie's. And Mr. Green was staying in Pemberley with the third puppy. He sighed in content.

Raven knew his son. He was generous with a lot but not with Sally, nor with his horses, or with those he loved. William had an old rooster, he'd raised. The rooster, a fierce creature, the terror of the barnyard, followed him everywhere and allowed William to pick him up until he died. William was in school and when he came home, to find out the rooster had died, he cried for days. But Yellow, the rooster, wasn't really dead, Raven had brought it across; Yellow had been granted a much longer life, but it couldn't go back. William's animals were his friends. He never called them pets or animals; they were his family. His father understood. Most of his people loved all the life around them, it was part of their nature.

Raven realized he had something to make William happy. He told Smith to send for it.

"This is a good day," Darcy declared.

Argo talked to Raven alone. "I know Analee is my one, and I suspect she is yours. More than likely she was, but Zoe's had blocked your feelings. If she is amiable, we can have a three way union. Imagine, with such a union the peace would be assured. You could leave Smith in charge, and come whenever, same for me. We could find an excuse to be away for those times we must be back. It will be easy."

"Yes, she is my one, you guessed right, but it might be hopeless," Raven knew it.

"No, you are wrong, we can ask her, I will be Bennet, you will be George Darcy's cousin with your lady wife, Analee. We will live under one roof." Argo had figured it out.

Raven looked sad, "I don't think Analee will want me back. I kept her with other females just because I could. You ask her."

Argo nodded, "I will, but talk to your son, he will help."

When they went back into the gathering room, Darcy's stomach soured. Elizabeth ran to him and kissed his cheek; "Darling, since Prince Zal saved your life, I am giving him my girl. He is in love with the puppies, just look at him."

Darcy was tongue-tied, "But she is your present, you cannot give her away."

Zal sat on the ground, looking at Sally feeding her babies, touching the puppies, and giving Sally pieces of cheese biscuits. Sally liked Zal, that was obvious. Green was there as well. Zoe sat with Georgiana petting Dee and Vicky, while Georgiana kept an eye on Zal. She had seen how he stared at Lizzie.

Vicky was unfriendly towards Zal, agreeing with Georgie. Georgie had shared his woes with Vicky and Dee; unfortunately, they'd listened. Of course, Georgiana was soon to learn not to talk around Dee or Vicky.

"If she is mine, I can. Don't you remember that Zal saved your life just hours ago? Prince Zal doesn't know yet, but I am doing it. Unless she is not really mine. Have you changed your mind?" Lizzie sounded cross, tapping her foot, and her arms crossed, not a good sign. He remembered Kent when Lizzie was angry.

Darcy's happiness had a wrinkle, the dogs. But she was right. Zal had saved his life, choosing to link his lifeline. If Darcy got killed, he would die as well. Nobody did such an unselfish act, yet Zal had done it.

He went to see his father, "Dad when you said it was good for the males in a union with two males, what did you mean?"

Raven smiled, mischief on his eyes, "It hasn't happened to me, but my father said what one feels, the other feels as well, double pleasure, how can you go wrong? You cannot be jealous, because if she kisses him, she is also kissing you. Son, imagine the possibilities for pleasure if your spouse is playing with both of you. Or, for example, if you two are playing with her."

Darcy coughed, he could imagine it too well, very tempting, he was grateful for the loose-fitting clothing.

He didn't notice Zal looking at him, wondering what was going on. _The link was strong when nearby, interesting, _Zal thought, feeling as Darcy did. Zal had images of both of them loving Lizzie; they were tantalizing. Those images had to come from Darcy because Zal had never done what he was imaging.

"So if a male has two wives, what happens?" Darcy asked.

"No, if a male has several spouses, it doesn't work that way. Not sure why otherwise the females in the harems wouldn't be so unhappy. I do have a question, is this question over the puppies? i know you too well," Raven could not stop smiling

Darcy wouldn't look at his father. "It is, er, partly, okay, it is, Lizzie wants to gift hers to Zal." Darcy's shoulders slumped.

"Think it well, Zal is in no rush. You might find it difficult." Raven was about to laugh, but he knew his son was troubled.

Darcy couldn't tell his father he had changed the timeline. He couldn't tell him about the bleak future before. The one where Georgiana married the monster, no wonder the babies were deformed and died. He also realized that Lydia's babies weren't George's. Telling anyone was forbidden, a word, and he could undo it all. But he had lived that future, and the puppies had been his for seven years; they had been his good friends, with Sally they had been his companions during the bleak years.

**About Georgiana**

Zoe had heard about the plans, she came to Darcy and asked, "Maybe I could also go to your home; I could be an aunt. I want to be with my daughter, or she can come with me."

Georgiana heard and approached hem, "Maybe you come, and we can visit here. Though perhaps we should live here, it would be better. I did terrible things." With those words, Georgiana ran to look for Angus, she was clearly upset.

Darcy asked Zoe to come with him, he would explain Georgiana's words, but he needed to tell his father as well.

Darcy told his father and Zoe about Wickham. He started with the first time when Richard found Wickham and Georgiana. Then, about the second time, the one that just happened when Georgiana was half-naked, and how Green had stopped them at the last possible instance.

High winds ran along the large room. Zoe's anger made small lighting bolts explode in the air. Zal knew Zoe's anger and wanted to find out what was upsetting her. It was awfully cold and a little scary.

Georgiana kept asking what was going on, knowing that her parents had found out, making her afraid of their reaction. Meanwhile, her puppy wanted to get the lighting, the dogs liked it, keeping Georgiana distracted.

Raven said, "I will look for him, put him together, and tear him apart, limb by limb."

"No, no, I will kill him. No decent male touches a young lady. Here, in our world, Georgie is a baby. My parents will demand a public execution, I cannot hide it from them. They will be right, as it should be. George might be vermin, but not all of them are this bad."

"She will need to marry, if someone finds out she will be ruined," Darcy added.

"Nonsense, ruined? Who cares, we are not human. Besides, nobody will know." Raven was pacing.

Darcy went to Argo, "Lydia's babies couldn't have been George's, his babies were deformed. He is only passing for a human."

"I already thought of that, I think he was prostituting my child, the idea makes me ill. Let it go, it brings us nothing. You have to be careful, we cannot allow that future come to past."

Darcy agreed, he didn't want a future without Lizzie, Georgiana dead, Lydia dead, being married to Anne; it had been a time filled with pain and unhappiness. Much was his fault, particularly that time in Kent, telling Lizzie she was not good enough. He had to make sure it never happened. First, they needed to get George.

**Charles, or Charles is more than meets the eye.**

Charles always had a sense when something was wrong. He was uneasy and missed William. He wasn't sure if having lovers and meaningless affairs, were worth losing his best friend.

His father had told him that he was on a bad road to unhappiness, misusing his gifts to get women and treating them poorly. It was true; besides the momentary pleasure, the affairs left him empty. He knew he had been wrong; moreover, Hurst had told him it had been poor of him to ask Jane to be his lover.

He looked out the window and saw a blond woman, she was pretty, but there was something wrong with her. What was she doing there? He kept looking at her, wishing the Hurst were back since he felt scared. Charles blinked, looking against the sun, he saw that she had the face of a monster. Now, he remembered the story of the Hurst and the monster; and a time in Cambridge when he thought he had seen George Wickham's monstrous face, the face of a giant rat. When he told William about it, they laughed and dismissed it as an illusion. Quickly, he went to find a footman.

"Stay by the door, make sure no one is allowed to come in, nobody. Tell everyone the same; there is something wicked outside." The footman believed him and alerted the household.

His grandmother Bingley, who believed in bad things, had said that nothing could come in a home if uninvited. His grandmother told him stories of witch burnings and why the Bingley needed to hide. She said they had the gift, but it was best not to use it.

She said it was easy to abuse their gift, getting things, or people you didn't need; or to hurt others. She said, "Charlie, it is best to use to do good." Maybe he had the gift and had abused it, it was time to change. He always carried his grandma's notebook. His grandmother had told him said to carry it at all times, perhaps, he would need it one day. Charles went to read it, he might have to protect himself or even fight.

a/n Some have asked about Charles, so there you go...hmm, maybe that is why Miss Bingley is such a witch :)


	23. The Vermin Hunter

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux -

a/n no more, have fun, be well. One more chapter, and it will be the end of part 1. Then a few chapters of PP. I am not sure there is enough interest on fantasy PP, I like it. but then I write about it. Imagine, to the outside world they look normal, but they lead dual lives; have fun.

* * *

**At22**

**Finding a Vermin Hunter**

Raven wanted to locate George. He went around, asking for ideas.

Zal remembered something, "I was thinking, Sally's great-grandfather is famous for his ability to smell vermin, even the ones who hide well. He was paid fortunes to find them, but now he lives alone. There is a tragic love story, his and Sally's great-grandmother. He found her once he crossed to the human side. Sadly, she died when she had Sally's grandmother, he brought her to healers, but she died. I think he stayed around. Maybe we should visit the healers, they live on Argo's side."

Afterward, they talked about a grand ball, to announce the Union, make it official, and to introduce the daughters.

"I would like to invite William to meet my father. We could go on a short visit with my Lord Raven; it would make it easier to explain. Maybe if Lady Elizabeth could come, my father might understand," Zal grimaced. "I am afraid of his reaction over my blood sharing."

Darcy agreed, it was more than fair. Elizabeth wanted to come and bring the puppy as a show of good faith.

"My Lady, I cannot accept your generous gift, it saddens William. I know he has a deep attachment to them," Zal looked at Darcy, whose face broke in a grin.

Darcy surprised him back. Zal had a generous spirit; it was a good thing to learn, so Darcy told him, "The day our lady makes a decision, I will honor her wishes. There couldn't be a better choice than you. That day, we will have enough girls to get us in trouble."

Zal moved in front of William and hugged him with great affection, but said nothing.

Elizabeth was smiling, William was full of surprises. She wasn't ready for anyone else, but one day, she knew that it would happen. Analee told Elizabeth how fortunate she was, to be chosen by the king's son, and by Zal, whose father was powerful. Not only that, but he was also wanted by most females, and probably by some males.

Raven and Argo grinned and looked at each other conspiratorially, so Analee wondered about their exchange, she had seen their friendliness and dared to hope. Seeing William in his Fae form, looking so much like Raven and made her yearn for Raven, but not for the way he'd treated her. All she wanted was to be with her son. He would need to go to her court. He would be their ruler when he was ready to take over, and her uncle and family wanted to meet him. Now she had two sons, one was Zal, who besides his looks, he had a dragon spirit, generous and kind.

Georgiana didn't share everyone's opinion about Mr. Pretty as she called him. At that moment, she didn't like what she saw or heard_, Mr. Pretty is a scaly snake, trying to steal Lizzie; __William is blind, liking the conceited thieving Prince. _Georgina thought looking at Zal with displeasure, and harrumphed.

"Your brother likes Mr. Pretty, the scaly snake trying to steal his Lizzie. William is silly," Vicky said quite loud, feeling Georgiana's displeasure she repeated Georgiana's complaints. She loved Georgiana and stayed by her side.

Zal laughed, knowing that Georgiana didn't like him. When Georgiana turned bright blue, Zal said, "So Mr. Pretty, the scaly snake, uhu! Poor Georgie, another victim of the gossipy sisters."

The little incident made most laugh and cleared the anger.

Sally, Vicky, Sally's mother, Raven, Analee, and Georgiana were to stay with Smith; Vicky said she would stay behind to feed the puppies if Sally went. Sally's mother wanted to stay to guard the puppies, not wanting to leave their sight.

Zal, Darcy, Argo, Elizabeth, and Dee were to go, but Georgiana wouldn't let Dee go. So, Sally stuck to Darcy, saying she was a better choice than Dee.

Argo said. "If we bring Sally, we need to keep an eye on her. I know where to go; I know about the family who has Sally's grandmother."

* * *

**The Hunter **

They arrived at a place where you could only see thick trees, though it looked like a town with roads.

Argo smiled, "This is the place of the healer's people. Those are houses, as you call them. Many of our people live inside trees, or they make houses that look like them."

They arrived in front of a big tree. Arrows were being shot at them.

Sally started to bark, and it stopped.

A Sally look-alike came running, Sally saw her, they sniffed each other, and took off playing around.

Two stick fairies came out, and two more flying dogs flew by them. The fairies kneeled when they saw Argo, apologizing for the arrows. Argo told them not to worry, and explained why they were there.

"Yes, Erzo, the father comes around. If his daughter calls him, he will show up." The female told them.

Sally stopped playing and told them about the 'Bad George,' and how her daddy was nearly killed by the vermin George brought. Her daddy was the princess's husband. Her mommy lived with King Raven.

They waited after Sally's grandmother barked many times, calling her Papa.

A large mastif, sort of, looking like a terrier but in giant size, appeared. He was a scary looking beast, with matted, dirty fur; he had curved fangs, and a tail ending in a spike. When he saw Sally, he shrunk in size and flew to her side.

Sally sneezed, Apparently he stunk. A strange growly laughter and, "Ah, she is like my love, I smell of the swamps. A smell of flowers filled the air; the matted fur was clean and glossy; he was a handsome dog.

"Who are you precious? I never met you." Erzo asked.

"You grandchild, Sally," Elizabeth told him.

"You look like my love. The same color, she was a beauty." He sighed.

"She has babies," Zal told him, a lure to tempt him to help. "Her sister does too, six babies all together."

Immediately, Sally's relatives all wanted to come. Erzo's daughter told the stick fairies, "We'll be careful; they are dangerous enemies. You hate them," they said, looking at Darcy and at Zal, who had the darker coloring, "they are from the dark kingdom, probably wicked."

The couple turned bright blue, making Darcy and Zal laugh, "You see where the gossip comes from, it runs in the family.''

Sally's great grandfather looked at Sally, "The bad George, nearly killed my daddy. I love him." She ran to Darcy flying into his arms; Darcy noticed that Sally was shivering. He kissed her, "My Sally, my best girl."

Many of the resident were coming out to look, when they saw their prince all were in awe.

Elizabeth added, "Sir, we need your help," she told Erzo more about George, of how dangerous he was.

Sally's great grandfather looked at Sally, who told him, "He almost killed my daddy. I love him." She ran to Darcy, flying into his arms.

Darcy noticed that Sally was shivering. He kissed her, "My Sally, my best girl."

Many of the residents were coming out to look when they saw their Prince Argo, everyone was in awe.

Erzo said, "The human world is dangerous, it makes me sad. The creatures that escape from here hunt there. So you know not all vermin are rotten. Some live quiet lives, not calling attention to theirselves. I was paid to capture the bad ones, but I am not well these days. Though I already feel better with such a visit, with my precious beauty."

Sally flew to him and licked his face a few times, "Papa, Papa," she kept saying, he actually chuckled. He transformed into a huge, muscled male. Scary looking, but apparently he could morph into many beings. It made them all wonder if Sally could morph.

He picked up Sally, "For my little beauty, I will do it; but first I want to see the little ones."

They went back with three more dogs, and the strange whoever. Argo invited the couple to see the king after they went by Raven. They came with their dogs, one male, and two females. The visitor dogs were weary until they saw the little ones.

The giant dog melted with the puppies; he picked them up and kissed them.

He surprised them all by crying. "I didn't see the pups growing up, I was too upset, I left them with the healer. The pups are so beautiful. I would like to be around to see them grow. My love was mostly like me, the humans didn't know. " He had to stop, to gather himself.

"She told me her parents died in a fire, they said they were witches and were burnt. Luckily, they had taught her to hide her nature. I didn't know that she had been injured running from the attackers; having the babies was too much. She was having a hard life when I found her. She was hiding, and didn't have much to eat, my poor love, we only had a few years together." Most of the females present cried with him.

Darcy invited him to stay with him, someone very useful to have around. Georgiana's puppy, Dee adored him. All the dogs called him Papa.

"Now, I am ready. You stay, my Sally loves you," he told Darcy in a bossy voice.

Darcy could not believe Erzo ordering him.

Argo said, "I will go with Green, Alesa, and Zal."

Zal said, "No, I promised my father I would never cross. I have disobeyed enough."

"But we might need you," Argo tried to convince him.

Elizabeth wanted to go, "I am coming along."

Argo thought about it, "If you have your mother's gifts you should go, they will be useful. I should have let you go before."

"What are they?" Elizabeth asked.

"They will manifest if you need them, you will 'see' things minutes before they happen to you, bad things. That was why your mother was able to hide you three when the murderer came."

"Who was he?" Lizzie asked.

"A suitor, one of Raven's princes, I have no proof other than some saw him, but he wanted the children dead and to take her. He brought an army. They were cloaked. My wife and the girls were walking with Green and one of his cousins. They chained the dragons, and they told her the dragons couldn't help her. She hid the children inside a cave, Green finally freed himself, by the time he found her, she was mortally injured." Argo stopped to think.

"My father put her body in a special chamber. It is a special place where she could be healed if anyone has the power to do it, but the chances are next to none. We tried a few things, but nothing worked. She is dead, even if neither her parents, nor my father can accept it. My mother, and the other husband, are in there as well. What is more tragic is that her suitor was her one. To this day, he swears he didn't do it. They said he cries often. I think that she married me, loving another, nut she was a good wife. Her parents were nobles with great ambitions, and forced the marriage on her." Argo didn't tell them that they had tried to change the past, but the results were always the same.

With this, they went to see Zal's father.

* * *

**The sad Prince.**

Zal was scared of his father's reaction. Sally came along, announcing that if she had another baby, it would be for Zal's father.

Raven, Darcy, Zoe, and Elizabeth came along. They entered the glass structure; inside, it looked a lot like Raven's place. In here there were singing birds, small ponds, flower gardens, short tree, and small water falls, it was beautiful. The round creature from before came to greet them, they noticed that it looked like a bear. Lizzie smiled, "Pretty lady, my child is lucky." It made Lizzie giggle; Zal grinned.

A tall male much like Raven, met them. He was elegantly dressed, he wore a jeweled half helmet and a short chain-mail vest. He wasn't taking any chances, "Ah, son, you are back. My Lord," he bowed when he saw Raven.

"Call me Raven, no formalities, please."

"Zal, same as my son, my love wanted it so." Lizzie noticed how handsome he was, no wonder Zal looked like he did. But he looked sad. His eyes zeroed on Darcy, he looked puzzled.

He finally saw Zoe. She came to him, and they kissed twice, "My mother misses your company, do come." They had been best friends, a union was planned until he saw the dragon beauty. The same day, he backed out the Union. Zoe's mother had been broken-hearted, but she was now content. Content, but she was always a little sad.

"Maybe later, and who are they?" He pointed at Lizzie and William.

Sally flew to sniff him. Zal was happy, the first time he had seen his father smile in a while. "I am Sally, I like Zal, he likes my mommy."

Zal didn't see this one coming, he wanted to growl, naughty girl.

"My beauty," he kissed Sally, "Who is your mama?"

"My mommy is with my daddy," was Sally's astute answer, when she felt the displeasure.

Zal rushed, "Father, this is Lady Elizabeth," his father tensed, he blamed Argo's people for his wife's death. "Lady Elizabeth is Prince Argo's daughter. He is the heir." His father looked upset and angry, but waited, "And this is her consort, Prince William, King Raven's son."

Now his father looked puzzled. "Wait, a prince? I didn't know we had one," he looked a Darcy, "you are in part one of Argo's people. Why are you are in a union with a daughter from our enemy?"

"Because it is time for peace, we are tired of war. We have bigger worries, the armies of darkness grow; thus, we need to unite. William's mother is Lady Analee, she was one of my, ahem, my ladies. He grew up with the humans, and she did as well."

"I don't like the fascination with them," Zal senior interjected. "Humans are dangerous, primitive, and brutal. I dislike them and have no use for them."

Sally asked, "Why are you sad and angry?"

Darcy wanted to put a muzzle on her, Zal agreed, this was not going well.

"When I have more babies, you can take one, they will make you happy." She went and licked him, and he grinned.

"Thank you, my lady Sally, so we can visit."

Zal talked before Sally said something worse.

"So, my son Zal likes your mommy?"

"Yes, Georgie called him a snake thief."

"Sally enough, you are a gossip," Zal told her.

Zal's father was guffawing, "No," he repeated something Argo had said before, "she is informing me."

Ravens shook his head, he'd advised not to bring her, like mother, like daughter.

"Yes, I have told Lady Elizabeth that when she is ready to accept me, I am waiting for her," Zal told his father.

"I see. But why do I feel so much affection for our Prince? There can be only one explanation, one I can neither condone or agree with it; one that would make me very angry. Zal, tell me that you haven't done something stupid." Zal's father was not smiling. His handsome face reflected his concern.

Everyone in the room was afraid, Zal was worried, he knew what could happen when his father was angry; he had seen the fear caused by his anger killing others.

* * *

**Charles**

The price to call whatever powers he might have was to give up something he liked. He had to promise, not just a promise, he had to be committed. If later on, he were to renege on his promise, the consequences could cost him his life. He made the promise, performed the short ritual, cutting his finger. He wrote his name at the bottom of the page with his blood. He didn't feel any different, until he heard like an army of mice coming from Louisa and Hurst's room. He looked for a piece of clean linen, touched it with his still bleeding finger, repeated the words in the book, and the linen started glowing.

He took his pistol, already loaded, and the cloth; with them he walked to the room. Strangely, he was not afraid. Moreover, he could feel that whatever was in the room, was whatever the thing outside wanted.

A/n So now you know, Sally is a quasi-dog; she is a Fae creature. As for Charles, it would seem he has magical gifts, and he is going to use them well.


	24. An End- A Beginning

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

To Colleen merry xmas Make a FF awcouht do I can answer your reviews. Be well. I am an expat. Be well. Hope you feel better

**The Angry Father**

"I see. But why do I feel so much affection for our Prince, there can be only one explanation, one I can neither condone or tolerate. Zal, tell me that you haven't done anything stupid." Zal's father was not smiling.

Raven explained, "A nasty shape vermin, is hiding in the human world. He has tried to rape my young daughter, 14 cycles old. She is Lady Zoe's child."

Zal's father growled, "Why? How? Where is he?"

"It is a long story, he also tried to take Lady Elizabeth's child sister. He had sold Lady Elizabeth to one of the worse Nightshade lords, a nasty one. He came to retrieve her, on the human's world, with several of his kind. My son, William, had to kill him. We, he and I, can kill them. It requires special weapons and our gifts." Raven stood by William.

"My son had just killed the Nightshade when a large Green-death came from behind William and sunk his teeth on his shoulder. Our brave Sally saved him, a good girl, she disobeyed me and joined William." Argo knew praising her disobedience was a bad idea, so be it. Sally beat her tail, happy to be appreciated.

"My brother and Elizabeth's father brought William home. He was dying, as you know the beast fangs have a deadly green colored poison, hence their name. The beast had destroyed William's shoulder, and he was bleeding to death. The Healer said his only chance was the herb you grow, along with either your blood or your son's."

"Lady Elizabeth asked me. How could I say no? Father, she is my one, and William is my kings' son." Zal grimaced, knowing his father's response.

"Nooooooo!" Zal's father screamed, "You didn't, you are all I have from my love. Why didn't you ask me?" He looked at William, his heart had already loved him, so his stance softened. "Maybe you'd did right, William is now my son, now I have two."

Darcy had found he loved Zal's father as well.

"Come here, my son, perhaps all is well," he hugged Darcy, "now I have two sons; my love would have liked that, she had a big heart." He looked more at peace. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.

Zoe was happy, it could have not worked out better.

"I am grateful that Zal saved William, his sister Georgiana loves him; she was broken-hearted," Zoe added.

"So when is the Union going to take place. I would like to have a ball to celebrate it," Zal's father looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was quiet, they all were. She finally said, "I am not sure. I have not decided. First, we need to know each other more."

"Do it at the same time, know him more after the Union. In case you haven't figured it, you are already in a union with Zal since he wasn't in one. Did you accept for Zal to share his life with William? Did you ask Zal for his blood?"

The short, round being, the one who came out with Zal, standing near answered, "My child's pretty lady was here with my Lady Zoe and a young lady."

Zal should have known, everyone at his home kept no secrets from his father, if he asked.

Zal's father looked at Elizabeth, "You were here, answer, did you ask Zal?"

"Err, hmm, yes," Elizabeth nodded.

Zal hadn't wanted to tell Elizabeth about the blood bond's consequences, and now, his father was upset. "The blood exchange makes them nearly one being. You may wait, but it would please me if the Union," he put a great emphasis on the word union, "was official. Don't forget, my son has shared his life. After our king and his brother, I am the most powerful Prince. I would consider it a grave and dangerous insult, a serious affront."

Darcy said, "I am in agreement, but we were raised as humans. She needs time." His body was cold; he was afraid.

Zal knew his father, he wouldn't budge. Raven agreed with him, he would demand the same for William if the roles were reversed. He would start a war without hesitation and would take Elizabeth as a hostage right that instance before she could getaway.

Zal looked at Elizabeth, "My lady, we can take time to know each other," his eyes were begging, he didn't want his father to force the issue and call it a formal debt. His father had the right.

Raven was tense, he would have to agree. If Elizabeth disagreed, it could start a conflict. Formal debts had started wars. Raven would have to take a king's grandchild, Elizabeth, and give her to Zal's father as a hostage. A hostage until the time whenever she would agree to honor the debt.

Elizabeth felt someone pinch her ear, "You are behaving wrong. His father is right. It is a formal debt. Argo should have never taken you away. You don't know our ways." It was one of her nosy relatives. This was ridiculous.

Sally went to lick Zal's father, trying to soften him up. The father laughed, "Maybe your dad would let you come with me."

Sally changed immediately, "No, I have a daddy," she flew to Darcy, asking to be picked up. She peeked over Darcy's shoulder to give Zal's father a surly look and growled, which made him laugh.

"Would you visit me?" He teased her.

"No, you visit us, I have a daddy. I told that to another." Sally spoke her mind. Darcy decided she was smarter than a five-year-old, besides repeating everything, she was smart; she had meant Argo but didn't say his name.

She hid her face on Darcy. He loved Sally, the trouble maker ambassador who almost started a conflict.

"So my lady, again when and where is the formal union?" Zal's father made Elizabeth scared.

"It will be at my grandfather's place," Elizabeth knew of his hatred for her grandfather's people.

Zal's father shrugged his shoulders, "So be it. I guess it is peacetime. When?"

"Soon," Elizabeth gave up. "We will have a formal union as Zal wants."

Zal was elated. Zoe hugged Zal, Darcy breathed better, Zal was right afraid. His father made everyone afraid, his anger manifested in fear. Raven had heard about him. Zal Sr. could make entire armies retreat, killing many by fear alone. But since his wife was murdered, he stayed cloistered.

Then Zal went to hold Lizzie gently and kissed her cheek. For a second, a giant dragon's image filled the room, make that two dragons. Raven saw them; his son had the dragon fire, useful.

He looked at Raven, "Will you help me with her father to find my wife's killers?"

Raven's parents had also been assassinated. Darcy and Elizabeth figured out this world was violent as well.

"Sir, I will also help." Darcy offered.

"Thank you, son. Now, we will send announcements for the celebration. I will make sure there are many guards protecting. We will make final arrangements within two cycles."

"Father, I am accompanying them. We are going to search for the nasty man," he explained. "There are other dragons, but we don't know how many are there. My dragon fire will be needed, Lady Elizabeth is coming. Sally's father, Erzo, will be coming."

Sally answered, "I am coming with my Papa ."

"No," many answered, "you stay, you have babies."

Raven invited Zal's father to wait at his fortress, "We have Sally's babies and her sisters too."

Erzo had followed them; he just appeared, "No, vermin, has ever escaped me. Those coming will be safe."

Zal's father heard of the legendary Erzo, he bowed, trusting the vermin hunter.

They appeared at the fortress. Argo shook hands with Zal's father, who was tense once again. He recognized Green, his wife had been Green's cousin. When Elizabeth noticed his reaction, she stood next to him, holding on to his hand. Argo looked with great interest.

"You are your mother, she made others at peace, sensing their disquiet," Argo observed.

"Father, I am coming," Darcy argued.

"No, not with Zal, the two of you, the risk is too great." You are still weak," Raven was final.

"When did the attack happen?" Zal senior asked.

"Within this cycle," Elizabeth answered.

"You stay." Zal senior ordered.

Darcy talked to Argo, "Sir, can you back the time a few hours?"

His mother, Analee, heard him "No need, we will use a time's portal. They adjust within a cycle. We will back to the time when Zal healed you. But nothing will change here, only the arrival."

Darcy proposed to go by the Hurst since the minion was destroyed at the Hurst.

Before they left, Darcy embraced Lizzie and kissed her; for a moment, he forgot those around. He held for a second longer. Zal's eyes were closed, but when Zal opened them, he was dazed. He had kissed Lizzie, he had never kissed before. Now, Zal could taste Lizzie] on his lips and was aroused. Not for the first time, but not like this ever before. His head filled with images of Lizzie's breasts, coming from William, Zal was certain.

William saw him and knew it, he raised his eyebrow; Zal shrugged his shoulders, not his fault.

**Charles**

He went into the room and found nothing until he looked at the fireplace. In the ashes, Charles saw small pieces of something moving. It was making sounds. He threw the cloth over and tied it. What should he do?

He could hear the blond woman calling him. Everyone was afraid. He went down, he couldn't find anyone; everyone was hiding.

Someone was tapping at the window in the drawing-room. To Charles" surprise, it was Elizabeth, with the tall new employee, Mrs. Reynolds, Mr. Bennet, a stranger, and a large dog.

"Mr. Bingley, please open the door quickly and close."

"I am so glad you came. You might think I am mad," Charles told them about the blond woman. Charles was encouraged by the questions. Finally, he showed them what he found.

They asked no questions; they found it.

While Charles wasn't looking, Mr. Green burned the pieces. They all heard loud screeching.

"You did well, but how did you know what to do?" Mr. Bennet asked him.

Charles told them about his grandmother and the gift. He guessed his family had been called witches. He told them about the time in Cambridge when he had seen George's face, looking nasty.

"You probably saw correctly. Not all witches are bad, use your gift correctly." Mr. Bennet (Argo) told him.

George's helper had called one more to aid him. Since Charles had destroyed parts of his minion, they would need to use a human.

Elizabeth said, "Don't go out there is an ambush, they have a net to trap dragons, they will come in, and will hurt many."

Erzo said, "I will go. First, I will find where they are and how many. Then, I will corner them. I will make an illusion to fool them.

"Who are you?" Charles asked.

Argo tapped his head, and Charles' curiosity was gone.

Erzo went out. They were hiding inside shadows, dangerous creatures. George was with them, half-formed. Erzo's eyes glowed, and they froze. Then he barked, Zal, Green, and Alesa all came out, Elizabeth ran, "There is another hiding, it also has a net." Argo followed Lizzie; though he couldn't kill them, he pointed at the one hiding and froze it.

"Something like that," Mr. Bennet answered.

"Will you tell William that I will change. Will you tell your sister?" Charles asked.

"Jane might be your friend, but nothing else. You shouldn't hope." Lizzie told them.

**Looking Forward**

They went back. The good news was given, and arrangements were made for the future.

A couple days later, Jane and Elizabeth went to meet their Fae relatives. Mr. Bennet, Argo, moved to Pemberley. Raven came as a cousin of George Darcy, his name was Joseph Darcy and was nicknamed Raven; his wife was named Ana Lee. They two dogs, one was Sally's mother and a large dog. The name was Erzo. Other relatives would soon join them.

Life was an open book. The planning for Lizzie and William's wedding began. They knew because who they were, there would be other enemies, but they were learning.

Darcy was happy that the future where he came from was now closed, and his new life would have Lizzie and his sister. Life was looking up. For now, there were like everyone else, or at least that was what everyone thought.

End of Part I

This will be offered as a flip-book on my web site with Appendices etc.


End file.
